<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CHAOTIC by Aut189</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161474">CHAOTIC</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aut189/pseuds/Aut189'>Aut189</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Jellybean, Adultery, Affairs, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Riverdale (TV) Fusion, Amnesia, Angry Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Betty Cooper &amp; Jellybean Jones Friendship, Broken Bones, Broken Promises, Brotherly Bonding, Car Accidents, Coma, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Future Fic, Gladys Jones Bashing, Good Parent FP Jones II, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jughead Jones &amp; Sweet Pea Friendship, Jughead Jones &amp; Veronica Lodge Friendship, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, M/M, Married Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Memory Loss, Mentioned Gladys Jones, Near Death Experiences, Nice Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Other, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Protective Older Brothers, Season/Series 05, Sibling Bonding, Southside Serpent Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Leader FP Jones II, Strained Friendships, Temporary Amnesia, Worried FP Jones II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aut189/pseuds/Aut189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2025, five years after the kids of Town Of PEP! graduated and move on with their lives, FP and Alice get a call from his son’s former girlfriend, Betty Cooper-Smith that his 23-year-old son was involved in a car crash, not only he despises her for cheating on his son. He has to learn how to move passed her wrongdoings for his son’s sake and find out a simple blood test could hit secrets that he’s yet to discover. Along the way FP faces challenges he’s never had to face before, and Alice has to keep him falling apart after his Ex-wife reveals a secret that she’s kept buried for 23 years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cooper &amp; Betty Cooper, Alice Cooper &amp; Polly Cooper, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, FP Jones II &amp; Jellybean Jones, FP Jones II &amp; Jughead Jones, FP Jones II/Gladys Jones, Gladys Jones &amp; Jellybean Jones, Mary Andrews/Hermione Lodge, Tom Keller/Sierra McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In The Abyss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter 1: In The Abyss</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>Five years had passed since his son moved away after graduating and five years since Jughead and Betty went their separate ways. During those years, Him and Alice had moved into a new house together. Things were going well until the day FP answered the phone.</p>
<p>“Hello?” The line lit up with both tones that made him uneasy.</p>
<p>“FP, It’s Betty. You need to come to New Hampshire--“ FP cut her off ramble.</p>
<p>“Why? I haven’t spoken to you since you broke my son’s heart!” FP spat harshly, not caring about her feelings getting hurt.</p>
<p>He had a lot to be angry about over the five years. Betty Cooper-Smith cheated on his son five years ago, leaving Jughead to fall apart. He still had a hard time getting around the fact his son almost lost his life that same year and she had the audacity to break his baby’s heart. Alice stayed in contact with her, of course she had. Betty’s her daughter. He’d be an ass if he didn’t allow her to stay connected with her own daughter. He’s not Hal Cooper. But FP Jones holds grudges and he tries to move on, but hearing her voice triggers it all over again. He had thought that he was over it, but he definitely never moved on.</p>
<p>“FP, please I think you really should hear me out. Something happened and Jughead’s in danger.” The words throw him off as he gripped his phone tightly in his hand.</p>
<p>“Danger?” He questions with uncertainty in his voice. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the outcome.</p>
<p>“Jughead got hit by a car… when he was coming to visit. Anyways, he really needs you right now. He’s lost so much blood… they… they don’t….” Her voice trails off as the word becomes definite. It didn’t have to leave her tongue for him to know.</p>
<p>He doesn’t remember Alice prying the phone from his hands or most of the ride to the hospital. He didn’t realize that he was ready in Alice’s car until they stopped at the parking lot. Alice’s calm voice broke into his dark thoughts that had been consuming his head for the last hours since the phone call. He didn’t bother asking why his son may have been visiting Cooper. He didn’t care about that right now. All that he did care, or mattered to him right at that moment was his son.</p>
<p>When he arrived, the time hadn’t shifted. He found Betty with tear stained cheeks. There was a part of him that wanted to demand why she had the right to cry, but he kept his mouth shut. It was only for the sake of his son. “Mr. Jones?” His eyes flew up and he saw the look on the doctor’s face.</p>
<p>“Yes, is my son?”</p>
<p>“Hi, Mr. Jones, I’m doctor Spencer.” The doctor’s smile stayed sympathetic. “ Mr. Jones, your son is still in surgery. Do you know what blood type he is?” Of course he knew his son’s blood type was. He tried not to roll his eyes.</p>
<p>“B -“ The Doctor’s face grew,” Are you sure? Because when we gave him B - blood and he had a reaction to it.”</p>
<p>FP’s body started to twitch under the uncertainty in his son’s doctor’ voice. Him and Gladys are both B- and if he did the math right his son would be also B negative. He became unusually nervous as the doctor explained.</p>
<p>“He had a reaction to the blood transfusion. Usually when a patient - like Jughead in this situation - reacts like that it means that isn’t his blood-type. Mr. Jones, we take precautions very seriously.” Dr. Spencer explained more in depth as FP took a seat on the chair.</p>
<p>By time Dr. Spencer finished explaining it was twenty minutes later. Alice handled all the paperwork while he took a minute to step out of the building. He threw open the door and began sobbing. How could his son be in this hospital? His son was supposed to be at Yale or Harvard - studying not bleeding. This all wasn’t making sense. He thought about calling Gladys. He found himself groaning internally at the headache that came from that. Although Jughead and his mother hadn’t spoken since she left for her involvement in Fizzle Rocks, he thought maybe it was time.</p>
<p>“FP, what do you want? You already have Alice and probably knocked her up- -“ He heard Gladys’ annoyance pouring off her and through the phone. He knew that they didn’t end on the best terms either. Gladys sent him the papers about three weeks after she left.</p>
<p>Their son was now 23 years old. “Gladys, I know you never wanted to hear from me- -“ She cut him off.</p>
<p>“No, I didn’t. You got Miss Perfect, our kids and now what do you want now!” She snipped.</p>
<p>FP rubbed a hand over his face exhaustedly.” I thought you would like to know Jughead is in the hospital.” A sharp inhale comes off her and FP wants to take back the harshness. He was just frustrated and threw it out there. “Jug… he’s hurt? FP! What happened?!”</p>
<p>Do you know what’s so difficult about betrayal? You never know how hard it hits until the rain crashes down on you. That’s how FP felt when his son told him about Betty. Sure it was his son’s feelings that got hurt, but he also treated Betty like one of his own.</p>
<p>A few hours later, FP sat in a chair next to his son’s hospital bed where he laid unconscious. He had to make some calls to Charles and Jellybean. Alice walked into the room with a soft smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Any change?” He shook his head.</p>
<p>“No.” He sighed.” Al, I’m scared. What if he doesn’t wake up?” The sincerity in Alice’s words is what kept him going. “FP, he will be okay. He’s a Jones, they are fighters.” He leaned his head onto her shoulder.</p>
<p>—xxx—</p>
<p>Gladys arrived at 4 in this morning from Toledo. When she got the call… her heart stopped. She made plenty of mistakes, but having her son wasn’t one of them. Pretending to use FP’s job for her own needs wasn’t a good idea. It ended up backfiring. Also years ago, about 23 years ago to be exact, Gladys made a mistake. One she will live to regret. She walked into the hospital waiting room and spotted her ex-husband and his current girlfriend, Alice Smith. She noted how haggard FP’s features were and felt a pang in her gut.</p>
<p>“How is he?” She asked as soon as she spotted FP.</p>
<p>FP sighed. “I went to check on him a few hours ago, no change, Gladys.” Her heart jolted briefly before settling back down where it belonged.</p>
<p>The door swung open, revealing Dr. Spencer. Both FP, Alice and Gladys all stood up as the doctor approached them. FP couldn’t tell what he was about to deliver them. “Mr. and Mrs. Jones…” He greeted the parents by their formal names.</p>
<p>Gladys politely cut in.” Gladys Fuller.” Dr. Spencer nodded at correction.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Ms. Fuller, my apologies.” Gladys shook her head with a smile.</p>
<p>“No need, Doc. It happens.” After she waved off his apology her stomach grew knotty.</p>
<p>Spencer turned to face FP and got ready to tell the news. It seemed that FP Jones didn’t know what he was about to tell him would alter his world forever. Alice listened carefully as Spencer explained what was going on with Jughead. FP’s hand looped around Alice’s and she felt him tightened his grip a little bit.</p>
<p>“I did a blood test on Jughead’s blood and the test concluded that Mr. Jones’ blood type is not B negative. Mr. Jones, the blood test concluded that Jughead has an O positive blood type.” The doctor told him.</p>
<p>FP listened very critically as his brain challenges to differentiate what he’s been told. Right there he found himself turning his body to face Gladys. He looked into her brown eyes and fought back the question. In her eyes he saw something. Betrayal. That’s what he saw as the orbitals filled with fear. How was that possible? Both Gladys and him are B- — or so he thought.</p>
<p>He took a second to look at Gladys then at the doctor. Gladys looked down at the floor and he looked at her with hurt filled eyes. Alice didn’t know what was going on. The only way that is possible is if FP’s not the father. Then it clicked in her head and her heart broke for FP. Imagine finding out after all these years that your son isn’t actually yours at all.</p>
<p>FP finally found enough strength in him and cleared his throat.” Dr. Spencer, are you saying that I…” He couldn’t finish his sentence as he felt the pain in the question. If he said it out loud, it only made it feel more real. He didn’t want to know anymore.</p>
<p>Spencer gave a soft nod.” Yes, FP, you aren’t his father.” And right there his heart fell into pieces. It was now out there. He wasn’t Jug’s dad. Tears started to burn his corneas. He couldn’t feel the air reach his lungs as he tried to breathe. The sympathetic look his son-Jug’s doctor gave him chilled his soul. An “I’m sorry, FP.” He barely acknowledged.</p>
<p>“Is this true? Gladys, why aren’t you saying anything?!” He spat angrily, fighting back tears.</p>
<p>Gladys fought back tears as well. She could feel the furry radiate off FP’s body. She gave a shaky nod, felt the lump in throat move, causing her to cough out a choked cry. “FP… I-I… yes, it’s true.”</p>
<p>FP’s hand fell over his mouth, holding back a scream as tears started actively sliding down his cheeks. He shook his head forcefully. This… no, no, she had to be lying right now. There’s no way Jughead’s not his son. He had his hair, smile and his huge appetite for food. This can’t be the truth. There’s gotta be another explanation.</p>
<p>“When?” His voice shakes as he waits for her to answer.</p>
<p>“FP… please.” She pleaded, hoping he would stop, but he didn't. Her not answering him only made fueled his anger.</p>
<p>“No. When?” He repeated.</p>
<p>Alice watched the Exes’ conversation. The way Gladys backed herself away as if FP would hit her. That only made Alice’s blood boil with rage. FP kept asking until he got his answer.</p>
<p>“It was t-t-that week we got into a feud about paying off a motorcycle we damaged… you left and…”</p>
<p>“Who?” She didn’t open her mouth.” Who was it with, Gladys?!” He spat hatefully like her name had been poisoned. His tone had meant to be harsh. “Tell me!”</p>
<p>“Mickey Holden.”</p>
<p>He felt a tear roll down the side of his cheek.” M-Mickey? My old army buddy Mickey?” His voice cracked as the name slipped through his lips.</p>
<p>Mickey Holden had been his buddy in his time as a soldier. He trusted that guy with his life if a land mine would explode, Mickey would be the one to cover for him. And to find out that Mickey would betray him like this made his stomach clench.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah… Him. He came to visit and I was upset and we ended up in bed together. A month later, I told you I was pregnant I didn’t have the heart to tell you that the baby.. it wouldn’t be yours…” Her eyes were bright red as she told him the story. “You were so happy when I told you about Jug. I couldn’t break your heart. I’m so sorry, FP. I—“ He cut her off with his hoarse voice.</p>
<p>“And instead you lied to me! I raised him thinking he was mine and instead I found out the little boy, now a man I helped raise, nurture for 23 years, isn't mine?!” He couldn’t keep the tears from flowing. “Gladys, how could you cheat on me, lie to me about this!”</p>
<p>Alice’s heart shattered when she heard the hoarseness in her man’s voice. How could she do that? “FP… why don’t we get some air?” He shook his head.</p>
<p>“No! I’m not going anywhere!” He retorted with a broken voice. “If I’m going anywhere, it’s to spend time with my… the boy I call a son!” And with that he stormed off, leaving the two women stunned.</p>
<p>FP ran out of the hospital as fast as he could. When he reached the doors, throwing them open and retching into the nearest bush he could find. The acid burned his throat just as bad his heart felt right now. He just found out that Jughead’s not his son, the boy he raised from the day he was born to the day his son went to college. He didn’t know what to do with the news. It didn’t matter whose Jughead is. That wouldn’t change FP’s love for the boy. He did in fact raise the boy after Gladys ran for the hills. Sure it wasn’t his best, but he made up for it.</p>
<p>What was he going to tell Charles and Jellybean? He only had two biological children then. Jellybean is now eighteen years old and Charles’ thirty-one.</p>
<p>“Dad? Are you okay?” He heard a familiar voice call out to him.</p>
<p>He quickly wiped his mouth with his jacket sleeve and forced a smile. He looked through his water, blurred vision and nodded. Charles’ face was etched with concern for his father. He had gotten the call about his little bro and rushed here right away. He even picked Jellybean up from college dance camp.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Uh, just ate bad cafeteria food.” He knew when people were lying. It was his job as an FBI agent to find out who is lying or has been telling the truth.</p>
<p>Charles gave a nod.” Oh, that must be some bad food.” He decided to play along. He looked to his right and JB sighed as she fidgeted with the zipper on her sweater.</p>
<p>FP faked a smile.” Yeah, it was.”</p>
<p>Jellybean gave her dad a hug and felt him squeeze back a tad more tighter than she had. She looked over his shoulder at Charles, who shrugged his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Hi, baby girl, how’s school going?” JB pulled away.</p>
<p>She searched her eyes for an explanation. When she didn’t get one, she sighed.” It’s going well. Uh, How’s my annoying brother?” She tried to joke around, but caught her father wince slightly.</p>
<p>FP explained as he led the Jones-Smith siblings to see their brother. Charles didn’t seem convinced as he listened to his father’s story. It all seemed like there was something that he wasn’t telling them. Even JB knew something was up. Right now she didn’t want to start any drama. Her mind stayed about Jug. She had been so worried since she got the phone call. She knew that Jughead recently reunited with Betty. She was told to keep it under wraps until he decided if it was something to tell.</p>
<p>—xxx-</p>
<p>The next day, FP was found sleeping in the chair. He fell asleep listening to the sounds of the machine that his son was hooked up to. It still didn’t feel right as his thoughts were consumed by the news that Jughead wasn’t his. His heart ached even at the thought. He went downstairs to the lobby and met with Mary. Last night, FP left a voicemail on the situation and asked her to come for moral support.</p>
<p>“FP, Hi.” The redhead greeted him with a warm smile and pulled him in for a hug.</p>
<p>“Mary.” He said with a less than happy tone.” Uh, thanks for coming.”</p>
<p>“Of course, FP. Fred would have wanted me to come.” She paused before laying a hand on his shoulder for comfort. “I got your call. I’m so sorry, FP. What happened to Jug and well…” He nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting that myself.” Mary caught a tear rolling down.</p>
<p>“FP…” It had been dismissed as an allergy. “It’s nothing. Just allergies.”</p>
<p>This wasn’t supposed to happen. It was never supposed to be like this. His son, the boy he raised, was laying in a hospital bed and it turned out that wasn’t even half of it. No. Jughead was supposed to be his son, through and through. He was trying to understand what had happened in the last 24 hours.</p>
<p>“FP… hey, come here,” Mary’s gentle voice whispers. He slowly leans into her touch and his resolve falls from his face. “Shhh, let it out.” Her hand rubs at his back just gently enough to cause him to crack.</p>
<p>“H-H - this doesn’t make sense, Mar. I-I-I don’t understand any of this!” He cried brokenly.</p>
<p>He felt lost. I’m lost… I’m lost… I’m lost… I’m lost…. I’m lost… I’m lost…. I’m Lost! He thought as he wanted to scream out for help.The rainbow after the rain rushed down hadn’t appeared as he hoped it would’ve. No amount of rain could stop the aching feeling in his chest, where his heart laid thumping to the rhythm like a drum. He just had to sit with consequences - he did this.</p>
<p>“This is my fault. I-If I hadn’t gotten into that fight with Gladys- -“</p>
<p>Mary shook her head,” No. No, this wasn’t your fault, FP.” He didn’t dare look her in the eyes. He couldn’t. “She’s the one that opened her legs for a man who wasn’t you! She is the one that lied to you, not the other way around, Forsythe.” She chuckled when FP shot her a glare. She knew how much he hated when someone called him by his birth name. She just did it to get him to cheer up. She took a deep breath and sighed,” Hey, listen, I know I’m not Fred. I will never ever be like him and I know that. I just want you to know you can always talk to me, okay?”</p>
<p>He doesn’t trust himself to speak, so he just nodded along instead. After he composed himself several ministers later, he took a walk and found Alice sitting beside his son. He carefully hid behind the door so she couldn’t see him. And he listened.</p>
<p>From the corner of the door, he saw Alice reach out for his unresponsive hand and close her hand over his. He hadn’t seen this side of her - not with his son. He watched her breathing techniques practiced with perfection and had been amazed by what he’s seeing happen right in front of his eyes.</p>
<p>“Uh, Jughead.” Alice cleared her throat after feeling the constriction closing up her airway. A hand rubbed on her face with distress. “Listen, I-I uh, know that I haven’t always been the easiest to talk to.” FP had to stifle the snort. “I know that, Jughead. But I know one thing about your father. He won’t stop fighting until he has you back. I know you guys hadn’t really spoken since you moved… but you gotta wake up mister. It hurt your father when you disappeared and I know you had to because of… Betty. I understand that. I know the feeling… believe it or not, I once felt like I had to run.” FP didn’t understand what she was talking about. Running from what?</p>
<p>Alice found herself in FP’s son's hospital room, talking to him like she had before. This all felt so silly and not worth it but she pushed through. “After I left Riverdale, Hal and I split up for a few months. Him and I decided to take time for ourselves and at the time it seemed like a good idea. It helped refresh my perspective, clear my head. I was in college for journalism and I met this guy, Tom. Hal and I, like what I said, took time to explore new relationships. And Tom… he and I started a relationship and we went out for a good six months. Everything was good, almost too good, Jughead.” A tear slowly caught her cheek.</p>
<p>She couldn’t believe she was finally telling someone this story. She didn’t even tell FP yet. Honestly she didn’t know how to even begin to explain it. She looked down at the young man’s face and felt taken aback. She hadn’t been very close with Forsythe the 3rd. Always kept her distance and never really bothered to form a relationship of some sort at all.</p>
<p>“Like I said too good didn’t last long. Tom became aloof as you would call it at least I think in writing terminology terms.” She laughed softly to herself, along with the constant, continuous humming from the machines in the background as if it was music. “I started noticing signs. He didn’t come out and say it, no I found him in bed with my college roommate, Jeanette. After that I gave him a choice: Her or me. And guess what?” No response except for a beep to indicate that he was still alive - or at least somewhat functioning due to the help of the machines.</p>
<p>“He chose her. I was devastated, I guess devastated enough to settle for Harold Cooper.” She gagged when the name fell off her lips. “I know me too.” She takes one look around the room and then back at the unresponsive Jones and says,” If I’m being completely honest, the story wasn’t just for you to hear, it was me as well. I needed to hear it too. I guess… I wasn’t as devastated as when your father and I broke apart. Nothing, not even my silly, heart-wrenching breakups hurt as much as losing your father. And, no I don’t regret meeting Hal… okay, yes I do, but not my beautiful children that I don’t. I guess what I’m trying to say is...it’s up… it’s up to you if you decide if you can’t hold on, that Betty hurt you that much and for that I’m sorry. You should never have to ever feel that way.”</p>
<p>She leaned back on the chair and sighed.” I just hope you don’t though because I think you are such a remarkable person, Jughead. I know I didn’t give you a chance and I will forever regret what I did in the past.” She slowly released her grip on his hand and finally let go.” Get better, Jughead. Your father and I are waiting for you - whatever you decide… we are here.”</p>
<p>FP’s heart swelled with emotions that he couldn’t keep bottled up. He unraveled himself from his hiding spot by the door and ducked into the room.</p>
<p>A dark shadowy figure silhouette made Alice’s eyes float over to the doorway. Her eyes fell wide-open with what seemed like surprise on her face.</p>
<p>“FP? How… how long…?”</p>
<p>He looks up at her frazzled surprised look on her face.” Some.” He lied, noticing her cheeks redden in the dark room. “Only for some of it.”</p>
<p>Alice looked down at her chipped nails and sighed.</p>
<p>”Oh.” She saw his smile and gave a timid one back.</p>
<p>“How’s my… Jug?”</p>
<p>Ever since Alice had been woken up by that phone call FP received, her nerves all went haywire. When FP told her. She couldn’t believe it. She had spoken to Jughead a few days ago and now… now he was lying in the Intensive Care Unit.</p>
<p>She bit her lip.” Still asleep, Baby.” She caught his smile slip from the previous expression.</p>
<p>-xxx—xxxx</p>
<p>The next rising sunrise illuminated the room with streaks of light shining through the thin material like curtains. Dr. Spencer checked on his patient first before informing his family on the recent news. Everything seemed it was going more smoothly.</p>
<p>FP Jones strolled into the hospital around 5:14 A.M. that morning. He had bags underneath his eyes from sleeping on suspiciously rated mattresses at the Stirling Hour hotel twenty minutes away from where his son had been situated. It was the only hotel FP and Alice could get on such short notice. Due to not having enough time to find a decent sleeping arrangement, the worried father and his anxious wife had to settle.</p>
<p>“Mr. Jones, Mrs. Jones, come this way, please.” Dr. Spencer said briefly before guiding them over to a private room.</p>
<p>FP and Alice follow the doctor, then proceed to let their minds wander. They took a seat by the oval desk while Dr. Spencer sat in the chair across from them. Alice reaches for his hand and FP graciously accepts.</p>
<p>FP sat up straight, ready to finally have some answers.” Do you know what happened to my son?”</p>
<p>Dr. Spencer sighs with a dreadful look on his features.</p>
<p>“Mr. Jones…”</p>
<p>“FP, Doc.”</p>
<p>The doctor admonished,” Sorry, my bad, FP.” There was no reply from either couple, so he went on,” The police have informed me that they in fact know what caused his accident.” His body grew colder by the impact those chilling words left in its wake. “The head police chief, Jim Chamber, explained that Mr. Jones’ vehicle was crossing Jane St. when another vehicle struck the driver’s side door. That impact from the other driver’s automobile caused your son to lose control of his vehicle and crash into a nearby light pole.” The seriousness in his voice caused a small pit to start forming in his stomach.</p>
<p>“And what happened? Was the other driver hurt?”</p>
<p>“FP, I can’t actually say if they were or not—“</p>
<p>“You can’t tell me if they were injured after causing my son to-“ Alice squeezed his hand.</p>
<p>“FP… don’t.” He took a breath. “Fine.” He bit out bitterly.</p>
<p>Dr. Spencer began explaining again. “They did a tox screen and found that the other driver had a blood alcohol level of .23.” He watched the father’s expression very carefully.</p>
<p>“You’re telling me my son is hanging by a limb because some idiot decided they couldn’t wait?!” FP asked dangerously. Alice flinched next to him, fighting back tears as the result came through.</p>
<p>“Yes, FP, I truly wished I had better news.” Replied his son’s doctor.</p>
<p>“Tell me what that prick is dead or behind bars.”</p>
<p>A knock interrupted that heated atmosphere around the seething father. He didn’t register the man in uniform. Spencer got out of his chair and walked over to the uniformed man. “FP, Mrs. Jones, this is Jim Chambers.” He introduced the man.</p>
<p>He was 6’5, sandy blonde hair that reached to about his ears. He had on his police chief uniform which was accompanied by his trusty belt. FP watched as the man that stood in the door archway closed the door behind him.</p>
<p>“Mr. Jones, Mrs. Jones, I’m Jim Chamber, the police chief of Tilton, I was the one who recovered your son from the crash site.” He held out his hand.</p>
<p>FP shook his hand.” I’m Jughead’s father, FP.” He paused to point to the right of him,” and this is my wife, Alice, Jughead’s step-mother.” Alice gave a soft smile and shook the Chief’s hand with a firm shake.</p>
<p>They sat back down and waited. His nerves were everywhere at the moment. He couldn’t even tell if it was worth or anger as of right now. It’s probably both emotions causing his nervous system to feel this way.</p>
<p>“When I arrived on site, your son’s car was pinned against a fallen lamp post. He withstood quite a blow and the car is totaled.” He met the father’s eyes and sympathized with the man. “The other driver died at the scene and his girlfriend came out of the incident with only two broken arms… She spoke on the behalf of her ex, She tried to take the wheel from him, but he pushed her. She tried once again and by time she grabbed the wheel, her boyfriend assaulted her.”</p>
<p>Alice’s eyes were no longer dry.” Oh, god..”</p>
<p>Jim Chambers finished retelling about 14 minutes later and FP nearly puked in the trash can beside his foot. Alice wiped at her eyelids carefully with tissue paper that she held in her left hand.</p>
<p>“His girlfriend… saved… well tried to save my son?” FP asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>The Chief nodded soberly.” Yes, Sir. She was the first to get out of the passenger side and called 911 right away. We got a hold of his emergency contact… some Smith woman. According to her, your son was on his way to see her.” FP was taken aback by the last statement.</p>
<p>His son and Betty since when? The last he heard was his son hadn’t spoken to Betty since he found out about her love affair fest with Archie Andrews. Even Alice was surprised by the fact. After both the chief and Spencer left the room, Alice turned toward FP.</p>
<p>“Did you--“ FP interrupted.</p>
<p>“No, he never said anything.” He said with a shake of his head.</p>
<p>“Neither did Betty.” She replied equally shocked as he was. The two walked back to the waiting room still trying to understand what they were just told.</p>
<p>—xxx—</p>
<p>“Jug, why did you come?” The blonde ponytail girl found herself asking. Betty knew it was her fault that they broke up. She didn’t need a genie to tell what things she did wrong. She’s the one who cheated, kissed her former boyfriend’s best friend… only that one passion lit kiss blew the power keg into pieces.</p>
<p>FP hated her. She already knew that. She didn’t blame him for the cause. Even JB, the little sister of Jughead Jones disliked her. She wasn’t the slightest bit shocked when FP came roaring down the hallway, screaming that it was her fault that his son’s heart was broken. She would never forget the hatred in his eyes as he looked at her. And as she paced the waiting room in circles for at least the seventh time in two hours, her mind knew that she hadn’t reached out to Jughead…. he’d be….</p>
<p>“Betty!” The loud rumble didn’t leave her finished with her thoughts.</p>
<p>Her head shot up, causing her ponytail to bob along and look straight ahead of her. She met the eyes of Mr. Jones, his perfectly calm face with a hint of anger. Not far behind him happened to be her mother. “Mom?”</p>
<p>“Betty…why don’t you tell us why Jughead was on his way to your place?”</p>
<p>Alice watched as her daughter swallowed. “H-How… did you find out?”</p>
<p>“The chief told us.” FP spat coldly. Alice shot him a warning glare. Her daughter may have been at fault, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t stand up for her.</p>
<p>“FP, just let her explain.” He huffed,” Fine.” Alice fought an eye roll and simply ignored him.</p>
<p>“I contacted Jug to see if he’d…” She inhaled, taking her time to gather her energy. “... He’d come help me with something for my case… that was a month ago, we started reconnecting and Jughead told me he was coming to see me. We were going to ease into our relationship again… but that day didn’t go as planned…” Betty chewed her lil nervously. She didn’t like the look on FP’s face.</p>
<p>FP didn’t like the news that his son decided to take back Smith after what she did. But that wasn’t his decision. All he could do was accept his son’s feelings.</p>
<p>“I began to get worried when he didn’t show up at 7 like we discussed, I was about to call him when I’d got the call… I guess he put me down as a contact… I don’t why I am, but I am. When I found out, I called you, hoping that you’d answer.” A small pit of guilt ate at him when she said that.</p>
<p>“Uh… t-thank you, Betty.” FP choked out. That was so much harder than it seemed to the naked eye.</p>
<p>Xxx—xxxx</p>
<p>Out of all the things or enemies they’ve had this is what takes down the Jones Family. A simple problem; car accidents are what crashes into their life. Out of the villains it was just a drunk driving idiot that caused this catastrophe. Something so avoidable hurt his bloodline. Jughead was involved in a car accident less than four days ago and his son had been through so much.</p>
<p>All those years ago, FP had taken a deal from the mastermind, Clifford Blossom to keep Jug safe. He simpfied his son’s changes by 100% but Jughead wouldn’t leave it alone. The big bad walked away while he stayed in a jail cell for a crime he didn’t do. There he thought this was it. He was going to spend the rest of his drunken life in prison. But that didn’t happen, no. His son fought like hell for him and his freedom.</p>
<p>Then there was the Black Hood terrorizing the town. While he was locked away, his son was stuck in the middle of it all. He remembered thinking; is he okay? The calls came that he visited with Penny. While this was all happening his son’s friends were in danger of Hiram Lodge, The Black Hood, and apparent imposter of his son he never knew of. Less than a year later,</p>
<p>Gargoyle King made an appearance during the hooking up with Alice who was juggling the farm. That same time Penelope was planning on killing the town and his son’s friends included.</p>
<p>He never thought something like a drunk driver would be what takes down his family. Something he could've been if he kept drinking. His son and Alice stopped him from becoming his father. And for that he’ll forever be grateful for.</p>
<p>“FP?” He heard the voice of his lovely wife call from behind him. “Come inside and get something to eat.”</p>
<p>The lamp post reflecting its shiny light caused him to let out a sigh. He turned his body a little and nodded. It wasn’t long before he walked back into the building and over to his wife. Alice kissed his cheek, before grabbing his hand and they walked out of the cold.</p>
<p>Being from Riverdale they hadn’t prepared for the different weather patterns. It was fall so that meant the temperature was going to be in the lower 50 for the better half of the month.</p>
<p>Alice already had planned for thanksgiving this year. She wasn’t aware of the event that would change anything. It had been four whole days since Jughead’s accident. She knew her husband very well. She had a feeling that the news of Jughead’s Paternity really hit him hard. I mean who wouldn’t be when you find out that the child you’d raised isn’t even yours.</p>
<p>FP sat down at the table, digging into his bowl of soup with a spoon. “Have you heard from the doctors?” He shook his head, slipping some soup into his mouth before he peered back up to look at his weary wife’s eyes. “I’m sure they’ll call soon.”</p>
<p>Jughead’s doctor explained to him that he’ll be calling about updates on his son’s condition and basically forced him and Alice to take a few hours away from the hospital. He didn’t leave the hospital without giving him a piece of his mind. Dr. Spencer should’ve called by now. He returned his eyes back to the butternut squash soup Alice had picked up from Panera.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blindsided Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 2: Blindsided Angel</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gravity comes in certain ways and for Jughead’s worrying family it was the only thing that kept them grounded. The more unanswered questions only caused havoc on their minds and souls. Is he going to be okay? FP prayed to himself as he squeezed the young man’s unresponsive hand with an IV drip pumping into his veins. He always did his best thinking when in pain. It always surprises him, but never takes away the reality of it all. Four days passed since his son was admitted into the ICU - - Intensive Care Unit. The last time he had been in one of those rooms happened to be when Jughead was still considered a child. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night of the riots selflessly and stupidly Jughead had sacrificed himself for everyone else to be sat. 30 to 1…. FP remembered that night all too clearly. He’d never forget the damaged body he carried out of the wooded clearing - - his own son… now that wasn’t true. Jughead wasn’t his flesh in blood. He was someone else’s child and FP raised him to be the man he is today. He didn’t get to take credit about his swimmers making him, no that job belonged to Mickey Holden, that scumbag. He skipped out on him and Jug before either of them knew it. That thought only made him want to throw up that soup Alice gave him for lunch. He didn’t like thinking about it. He only learned the news four days ago. Only three days prior had changed his outlook in a matter of seconds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How unfair almost cruel life is. The paralyzing truth came with the most wreckage. He felt as if had been hit by that fucking drunk-driver instead of Jug. That’s how much the news hurts him. He’d rather be the one who got struck by that car than Jughead, his poor sweet, helpless boy. Now he laid in the ICU, hooked up to machines to keep him breathing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2025 had a sucker punch of a lifetime. It was some sick-minded trick and the game had a pawn. His son was the gamble he was witnessing. There was no brakes on this moving vehicle, no way to stop before he rolled down the hill with the trick. Twenty-three years he raised him thinking he was a Jones boy to only find out the year that became the happiest day of his life, learned by two-thousand-twenty-five was nothing but a sick-twisted charade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blindsided is a term FP would never thought he’d have to think about. And right now as he waited for the news about Jughead his stomach was in knots. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“FP?” His head lifted, looking away from his unresponsive loved one. “I’m nurse, Ally Jade, I’m here to check your son’s vitals.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, go ahead.” He said, letting go of Jug’s hand and standing up to avoid getting in the nurse Ally’s way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “He’s strong, Mr. Jones. I’m pretty sure he’s going to make recovery.” FP watched as nurse Jade used the stethoscope to listen to the younger male’s heart. “See,” She says, pointing at the heart monitor,” that line keeps moving steadily. It means Jughead’s body has begun to enter the recovery stage.” She gave a reassuring smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t notice her disappear until his eyes met Jughead’s still form. He leaned down to kiss his temple and whispered quietly. “I knew you would kick ass. Keep getting stronger, Buddy.” A stray tear rolled down his cheek as he smothers his face into the unresponsive chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—-xxxx—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charles, I’m telling you dad and Alice are hiding something. My mom’s here and she also seemed off. What the fuck is going on?” She rambled on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charles handed his little sister the insulated coffee thermos that held sweet bliss inside. He listened to her rambles as he sipped at his drink, trying to stop thinking about the little brother in critical condition. He had spoken with the head chief, Jim Chambers about Jughead’s accident details. The big brother’s horrified by what he learned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered the phone call from his mother telling him what happened - - that was just four days ago. He couldn’t believe his eardrums on what he was hearing. There can’t be an accident — car crash. Jughead’s invincible when it came to getting hurt. The night Betty called for his help about Jughead’s condition. He’d never forgotten the blood red gash in the corner of his forehead as he and his team took Jughead to the secret undisclosed location, begging for the angels not to take his baby brother he just got to know more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead came out of the accident with two broken legs, four cracked ribs in his chest cavity, collapsed lung, and damage to his radius. All this was caused by an idiot who drank before driving. He felt rage pool into his bloodstream as Chambers told him. Charles thought back to the days before this all happened. Over the last five years he and Jughead grew closer, especially when Charles found the young male, crying and then finally discovered his sister wasn't the perfect girlfriend with no flaws and had cheated on him. They leaned on each other as Charles consoled him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Spencer told him and his family that Jughead’s slowly improving, but not as much as he hoped. He had to be okay. Jughead Jones doesn’t go through anything without fighting for hell out of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charles, are you even listening to me?” Suddenly a pair of fingers snapped him out of his thoughts, revealing an agitated JB, staring at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, what?” He blinked. He saw her glaring at him and began to backtrack,” Oh, sorry, JB. I didn’t mean to zone out… I just…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>JB noticed that he trailed off.” It’s okay.” They kept each other company with their emotions running high.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is what its like to be a Blindsided Angel. It’s never fun and it’s not meant to be fun. Hell had games that they didn’t want to play. They were stuck running like a hamster on wheel, trying to get off the non-stop spinning of chaotic view</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Alone In The Car</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 3: Alone In The Car</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Spencer called them all into his office at seven in the evening on Jughead’s sixth day. Six days had gone by like police flashing lights since the young Jughead Jones was admitted into ICU. FP, Alice sat on the same side of the table as Charles and JB. The doctor cleared throat, grabbing everyone’s attention before he proceeded. How could he break this to them? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alice, FP… I have some bad news…” The look of horror on their faces made him feel uneasy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, doc? Tell it to me straight, no sugar coat.” FP’s voice was in controlled tone, his legs shook underneath the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charles and JB stared at the doctor to continue.” I’m afraid we hit some setbacks. Jughead heart went into cardiac arrest at 6:39 P.M. during Nurse Jade’s daily check in at rounds.” FP’s heart rate started to rise, feeling air disappear from his lungs. “We were able to resuscitate him and restart his heart without any more complications.” Alice felt him squeeze her hand tightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They saw the look on his face and only knew there was more bad news. FP and Alice prepared for the worst while Charles and Jellybean begged for better results to their questions. “Complications?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, FP. Jughead was without oxygen for fifthteen minutes longer than I would’ve liked. When your brain is without oxygen for too long it starts to have risks. I wish I had better news, I really do. But with the time Jughead was under it could possibly have caused damage to his brain.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FP’s brown eyes welled with unshed tears as he tried his hardest to take in the info he was given. “I’m afraid he slipped into a coma.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will he wake up?” JB asked in a small voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In due time when his body can handle it. I can’t be certain that he will, I’m sorry.” The doctor said soberly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>JB threw herself into Charles’ arms, sobbing against his chest. Charles enveloped her with his arms, letting her fall apart. He watched his father with a careful eye. His dad looked like he was hit by a car himself. He felt that way too. Alice couldn’t believe it. Jughead’s in a coma. His heart stopped…. he was without air… he could’ve died. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour after they were told Jughead’s condition had worsened, FP left the room, leaving Alice in a state of wonder. She knew he wasn’t handling it well. I mean who would. Not only did he learn that the son he raised wasn’t his, also the fact they were in the first place. The fact his son was in a coma, fighting for his life because a drunk driver struck his car and caused all this. And the final piece to the never-ending puzzle -- the child he loves to death could possibly never wake up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice’s phone rings when she’s walking down the Corridor, surprising her. She walked down Corridor past the ICU waiting room to be able to take the call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> When she looked down at the screen, her eyes widened. “Hello?” She said into the phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then she heard a voice she hasn’t heard in awhile. The last time they spoke was after Hiram had finally passed from his disease. She was drunk when she called Alice, crying about missing Fred. She missed him too but she couldn’t understand to her point. She was never in a relationship like her dear friend. Sure they kissed once, okay made out for a while but that was all it was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione? Why are you calling?” She let out a tired yawn, indicating how exhausted she is. She hadn’t been sleeping well at the hotel. How could she? Someone she cared very deeply for is fighting for his life. And there was nothing she could do but what to see the outcome brings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Betty told Veronica about what happened. I’m so sorry for Jughead. How’s FP taking it?” Alice bit back a bitter spite laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not good at all. Less than an hour ago we found out that Jughead fell into a comatose state. FP left without even letting me know where he was heading. It’s been really hard over the last six days, Mione.” Her voice cracked as she said the nickname. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no! That’s not good. I’m sure Jughead will make it through. He’s always been a nailbiter when it comes to doing anything in his power. He’s the same kid that solved Jason Blossom’s murder. He’s not going anywhere without raising some hell.” She heard Hermione try to explain to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… god, mione… I saw him before I got your call. He’s so pale like a ghost took over his body. He doesn’t look like Jug anymore!” Alice cried, clenching her eyes shut, trying to keep from falling apart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—xxx—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s alone in his car, thinking over what he’s just been told. His son’s in a coma and there’s nothing he could do about it. Driving the highway 22 unable to stop thinking about Jughead’s diagnosis. It wasn’t like his son had a bruise he could kiss better. Times are different than they were back then. Those were simpler fixes. All he had to do was hold the ice pack to the boo-boo and kiss away the pain that the injury brought along. This he couldn’t fix. There’s no amount of dad magic kisses that could heal this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was all in Jughead’s hands now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He slammed his palms angrily against the steering wheel when he pulled over to the side of the busy interstate. He yelled, screamed as loud as he possibly could. It had been a long night since he’s drive began. His stomach is knotted from the bone-chilling news. He’s running from his thoughts. He kept hitting the wheel on his truck until the horn honked at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this to me?!” He yelled out hoarsely. His eyes no longer dry as he banged his head against the headrest on the driver’s side. “What did I do to deserve this? Don’t take my boy! I turned my life around six year ago. I don’t drink anymore, never laid my hands on either of my children…. So why are you?! What are you punishing me for?” He yelled furiously at the truck carpeted tanned ceiling, trying to convey his plea with the higher forces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“P-please….please don’t take my baby from me! I just found out he’s not even mine. I don’t give a fuck about if he’s my blood or not. All I care about is him… that he’s healthy, happy and fucking alive!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he leave, or stay? He honestly didn’t know the answer. “Fuck!” The pain ripples throughout the vehicle. He didn’t care if anybody heard him. “Should I leave…or stay, just tell me what I did?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled the brake into drive again, roaring passed the rushing traffic and took the exit 55 back to the hospital. He wanted to be with Alice. She’s the only one he wanted right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he entered the ICU room, peeking his head in and his resolve fell off his features. Everything he had been keeping rushed out of him like a river passageway. His shoulders shuddered as the first sob erupted from his throat. His head hung low as he fell onto his kneecaps, burying himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“FP! Where the hell have you been for the last three hours?! I’ve been calling your phone now stop! I-I thought you had gotten hurt!” Alice’s voice barreled at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice noticed him on the ground, head buried by his knees. She could hear him sobbing as she quickly moved toward him, pulling him closer to her. “FP… what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FP shakes his head, refusing to speak. Alice’s hands combed through his thick locks, calming whispering into his ears. “Why did he punish me?” She barely heard the broken man muttering. “I never did anything wrong! Why Jughead?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, hun.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that for quite some time. While Alice coached FP through his breakdown. All she could do was be the shoulder to cry on. “The universe has ways to play your mind. Don’t let it. He’s going to pull through. He’s a fighter even if he’s not Jones by his blood…he’s still a Jones by choice.” Another sob escaped his mouth. She kissed his head repeatedly, hoping to coax him out of the crash. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—xxx—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Gladys stared at the empty walls with sorrow in her eyes. Her thoughts were obliterating in her head. Seven days ago, she drove all night during a storm, fighting back tears after her ex-husband called. When she got the call the thought caused her stomach to form knots. She wasn’t expecting this — her baby’s fighting for his life. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She rolled her neck side to side, trying to get the crink out. She knew karma had a way of finding your weakest points. And as of now karma is being a big bitch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her brown eyes blinked as they followed the moving heart rate lines on the screen in the far corner beside Jughead’s unmoving body. The daylight just peeked through the shabby, cheap eggshell colored curtain blinds, covering the double-hung window. She checked the clock one time, briefing leaving the sight of her child. You would think light would brighten up the room but it didn’t have that effect. The room felt even darker with all the lights. Her mood hadn’t changed since she arrived.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> This happened to be the first time she found enough motivation to go beyond the window outside of the hospital room. She knew Jughead stopped talking to her after her big fuck up. She spent months trying to get him to call back, answer the phone. After a few months went by she stopped bothering him. She figured he wanted nothing to do with her. Jughead made that quite clear and now that he’s helpless in that bed, hooked up to machines made her wish she never betrayed him. That year he called - - the one time he reached up asking if he could stay with her… she shot his plan down the fucking gutter. Ever since then she regretted rejecting him. She should’ve been his mom, made space out of nothing. That’s what a mother does. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mothers put their kids first before them. Why didn’t she do it? The answer is simple. She didn’t want to make a sacrifice and as selfish as it sounds it was nothing but the truth at the time. She was selfish and she knew that once the words fell from her tongue. She remembered him trying to hide the rejection in his tone, clearing his throat. Before he hung up, she heard him stifle a sob. Her chest grew tight as tears of regret rolled down her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She reached for his hand, wrapping their fingers together and giving a gentle squeeze. “Jug… uh, erm… I-I..I don’t know if you-you can hear me… but I just wanted you to know that I’m here, bud. I know I screwed up royally with you and JB. I can’t take back what I’ve done. I-I… Jug, I wish I never told you no that night you called asking to stay with JB and I. There’s no excuse for what I did. It was wrong.” Her eyes misted with guilty tears trying to escape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.. forgive me, baby boy I know I did you dirty when I came back for selfish reasons. I used your father and you for my own good. I didn’t think of the consequences. I’m sorry I tried ever…ever hurting you. I’m the worst mother… frankly I don’t blame you for dodging my calls. I wouldn’t be mad if you never want to see me again. I would understand, sure I’ll be hurt but I’ll never hate you for it.” She took a sharp inhale, thinking what to say next.  “Please if you can hear me, please wake up, Jug. If not for me do it for your dad, JB and hell even Charles.” She groaned softly at the thought of her ex-husband’s love-child.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice got her man, suckered him in and claimed him long before he ever was hers. She was his queen before Gladys ever even met him. Alice had his heart… she never had his. He was her heart but she was never his. That has always been this way. Their whole marriage she came second in line when it came to Smith. It had ended up working out better. Two years ago, she sent him the official papers entailing that they were no-longer together. FP paid her child support until Jellybean turned eighteen and legally he didn’t need to provide money anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>JB decided after getting the news to spend more time visiting her older brother, the middle child in the Jones family. Charles had to take a phone call about a case his team is investigating and well she didn’t know where Betty, Alice or her father were. The time had been going by very slowly, JB didn’t like when time took its sweet ass break. Even though she arrived six days ago, time seemed to be going slower than a sloth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned the corner when JB saw the raven-black haired woman exiting her brother’s ICU room. She hadn’t seen her mother since 2019, the year Gladys messed up, leaving her with her brother and father. She was still angry that her mother used her to get the Fizzle Rocks from Hiram Lodge after Veronica, and her boy toy at the time, Reggie Mantle destroyed the supply Hermione sold behind her deceased husband’s back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladys, what are you doing in Jug’s room?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother blinked, surprised. “I just got done visiting, you can go right in, Jelly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Call you what?” Gladys asked, sounding confused, looking at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only my friends and family can call me that,” JB said coldly. A flash of hurt crosses Gladys’ face. JB didn’t care and continued,” You can call me Forsythia.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, okay, Forsythia.” She replied quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>JB’s cold eyes blinked, breaking the woman’s thoughts. Gladys started to turn to walk away when Forsythia’s question made her recoil from the venom in her daughter’s tone. JB opened her mouth and asked something that she’s been keeping inside for so many years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gladys continued to stare,” Do what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Used us, Gladys. You used me for your dirty work, tossed me away when you were done like trash. What did Jug or I ever do to you? I want to know. I’ve been taunting myself with that question not getting answers from the fucking wall. Who btw didn’t talk back!” JB raised her voice, glaring at the woman in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gladys felt stunned by JB’s question. This wasn’t the kid she left behind. No this was the woman -- no the adult she became. She knew JB was angry at her. She didn’t even have to hear her to already know anger ate away at the eighteen-year-old’s heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I was selfish, sick even, Forsythia. I don’t think my excuses will help explain why I did it. You’ll probably won’t like the answers anyways.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right I won’t, but I still want to know why.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had issues. I wasn’t thinking about who I hurt and probably didn’t care.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You made me lie, cheat, steal from my family! I deceived people knowing it was wrong for you! Dad and Juggie didn’t deserve you doing that. You made Dad start drinking in the first place. You spent all your money on yourself, not caring about Jughead or I’s wellbeing. When we came back I thought you changed… Well I learned quickly that just wasn’t the case. Dad picked up on drinking. Hell you fucking encouraged it!” JB blinked back tears, furiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For--“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>JB’s hand went up, stopping Gladys from finishing the start of her retort.”No! It’s all true, you know it! Don’t even try saying it’s not because it is. Ever since you left Dad never picked up a bottle. He was stressed… Jughead told me about you threatening him to keep shut about your involvement with the new drugs! What kinda mother does that?! Tell me!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry don’t make up for what you did, Gladys. I don’t even know why dad called you! You were never a mother to us. Alice has been a better mother than you ever were!” Ignoring the pain in the woman’s eyes, Jellybean pointed her fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ICU hallway went silent on encrypted words. Suddenly the day nurse, Angie popped her head out of the patient’s room next-door to Jughead’s. Eighteen-year-old wiped at her red eyes as Angie approached her and Gladys. The nurse signaled them to follow her into another hallway. She turned toward them, letting the authority in her show. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what is going on with you two, but frankly I don’t care. You don’t need to raise your voices, disturbing my patients. If you’re going to fight, take it outside,” She eyed the two and then turned to JB, addressing her kindly,” JB, I know these last days have been a lot for you and I sympathize, I do. I can’t understand what you’re going through. I know it’s hard to wait for a loved one to get better, you just have to keep your head high… I don’t know what happened between you and her, but if I catch you fighting again, I’ll have to call security and I don’t think you want that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>JB and Gladys nod their heads, eyes holding shame. “Understood.” Gladys walked away, head hung low. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>JB didn’t look to see where her mother went. Frankly she didn’t even care where she went. Probably to some bar or sharing saliva with strangers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes met with Angie who looked at her with sympathy. Nurse Angie saw the younger adult’s resolve starting to crumble and be replaced by teary eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“JB?” She looked up at the physician,” Are you okay?” The young adult shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That woman was Jughead’s mother.” JB said, trying to hide the hatred for that woman,” You could say we have a complicated relationship.” The nurse smiled with understanding. She had the same thing with her own mother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” JB shakes her head. “Or a hug?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jellybean’s nods, resting against the kind lady’s shoulder, tears streaming from her eyes. The kind nurse rubbed the small on her back with delicate circles. JB broke down into her arms. “I miss him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Angie whispered softly,” He’ll get better in no time.” She felt the sharp inhale as she choked on the sob, repeating the same pattern in her throat. “Only time will tell.” JB took in the words, smothering the negative thoughts immediately before they reached her brain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The eighteen-year-old cried her eyes out for twenty minutes, listening to Angie calmly coaching her through the sobs escaping from her throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—-xxx—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alice, where is Jughead’s book? I looked everywhere,” FP called. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice lifted her head, looking over to FP’s frazzled appearance. They had traveled to Jughead’s apartment in the lower village. FP wanted or more like Alice wanted him to get out of the hospital setting. The constant inhaling sterile cleaning fumes wasn’t good for them. Also she figured it might help to get his mind off Jughead. But FP decided to take a short drive to Jughead’s and pick up some things. He wanted to see if bringing some of Jughead’s belongings would help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Spencer told him it would help Jughead remember or feel like he’s home. “Did you check in his bedroom?” He hoped it would be beneficial in the long term. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah it’s not in there!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice bit back a tired sigh. “What about his office?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FP walked through the office door, smiling as soon as he saw the wall, eying at the rows of photos of him and his college buddies. He spotted three photos of him and Jug that brought a sudden tear to his eye. All the memories hit him at once. When Jughead was little, he would always try to do what FP did. It was adorable at the time until he got older. Jughead followed his every footstep, joining the serpents, his hair since had been less shaggy and shaven.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He noticed that the crown beanie hung on the coat rack, next to that was his old dog tags that he had given the boy before he moved out here. Finally, the boxed frame held Jughead’s manual script of Jason Blossom’s death and the discovery who murdered - - the same one he read four times before Jughead assumed he only read it so he wouldn’t get caught. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That just wasn’t the case. He read it cover to cover, inspired by the choice of words he used. He remembered the day Jughead asked him to proofread, knowing that FP didn’t have writing in his blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now thinking back he should’ve known. He always thought Jughead’s smarts just skipped him and that maybe he got it from their ancestors. He had been wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you find it?” He heard Alice’s voice but couldn’t get his mouth to work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s been magnetized by the weight in Jughead’s office. He’s always been proud of that boy. “FP!” His eyes didn’t shift from the position, pinned to the object. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice strolled pass the clever inspirational quotes Jughead had hung on the hallway wall, grinning at the fact they’re all by the young author’s favorite authors. She hadn’t heard from FP in sometime and she began to worry. She approached the opened door, heart breaking when she found him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did yo--“ She cut herself off, noticing FP turning to face her with bloodshot eyes. He wordlessly, nodded and then pointed to the frame on the wall. “Oh..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She came closer to him, guiding FP into her body, stroking her polished fingers through his head. “I-I...I found it, Al. It was here this whole time.” His voice cracked. “He..he had it all this time.” He always figured the boy took it with him when he moved out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see, honey.” Her eyes started to flood with emotions. “It’s framed…” She paused, pointing to the frame next to the manual script. “Along with this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FP tried his best to look over Alice’s shoulder. “Always will be proud of you, Son. Don’t let them chew off, no letting shut you down. I love you, boy.” FP read the letter he gave his son the day of Jughead’s graduation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He knows you love him, FP. He’s always known.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My boy always put everybody else first before himself. It’s his turn to do it for him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FP rubbed away his tears. Alice kissed his cheek. “You ready to go back?” FP nod curtly, linking arms with his wife. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned off the lights, trying to make his way out of the apartment before he had a full-blown breakdown. He took one last look at the book, smiled before closing the office door behind them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty minutes on the road, they finally arrived back at the hospital. FP grabbed the box from the back of his pickup truck, closed the cab door, inhaling the fresh, crisp Autumn scent through his nostrils. He walked up the hospital with a strained smile. He was about to see his son. Sure he was in a hospital bed, but at least he’s still breathing. Alice kept an eye on FP, heart beating faster in her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom?” Alice and FP’s turned their heads. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Polly? What are you doing here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Polly and twins, Juniper and Dagwood came from Allentown, Pennsylvania which is a five hour drive from Tilton, New Hampshire. Betty called, sobbing to her that Jughead’s in a coma because he was in an accident due to drunk-driving, but he wasn’t at fault. What she got from the sobbing Betty was that he was on his way to Betty’s and he happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Betty told me everything,” She looked from her mother and then at the heartbroken man,” I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, Polly.” He said, demising her apology. “Thanks for coming though.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Polly hugged her mother and then FP.” It was no problem, Juniper and Dagwood missed their favorite teddy bear.” A throaty chuckle belted through him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Teddy-bear?” Alice shrugged her shoulders, grinning up at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They think you are softy, FP.” She explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FP shook his head, chuckling,” But I’m not.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, softy.” Alice teased, grinning from ear to ear. FP rolled his eyes back, failing to find his half-smile creeping onto his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Polly shook her head at them, looked behind her over at the nine-year-old twins. Juniper preferred being called June or Juni instead of her real name. And Dagwood didn’t mind his name. She signaled them over and less than seconds later, both twins threw themselves at FP. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grandpa!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FP chuckled softly as the twins raced toward him/ he missed them too. “Hi, Juni, Dags!” He pulled them into a hug, kissing the top of their heads. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice’s grandchildren adapted to calling him grandpa when they were four-years-old. He knew that he was the only grandfather they knew of. Polly told him it was okay and actually preferred not to bring up Clifford or Hal as their grandfathers. She grew to get over his involvement with Jason. At first she was livid when her mother told her that she was marrying FP. But over the months she noticed how much her mother and FP really love one another. Then she started to let go of her grudge toward her new step-dad, starting to enjoy the new addition in their family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Aunt Betty?” Juni asked. He looked to his wife for help. Alice decided to pull out her phone and text Betty. Her phone buzzed in her hand, revealing that she went to the cafeteria and will be there soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Juni, Auntie is not here right now,” Juni’s lips turned downward into a frown.” But she’s on her way here right now, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, grandma A.” Alice smiled at her granddaughter’s nickname for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice and FP took the twins and Polly over to the waiting area where Alice told Betty to meet them. Juniper asked her to do her hair as soon as they got to the waiting room. While Dagwood spoke to FP about school starting soon, him entering third grade, video games and other stuff guys like to talk about. Betty came into the room, the kids ran over to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, guys! How’s my favorite niece and nephew?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juniper and Dagwood rolled their eyes and giggled at their aunt’s teasing remarks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Auntie! We are your only niece and nephew!” Betty chuckled, sending their mom a glance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Polly shook her head,” Nope that train station is closed.” She paused, laughing,” At least for a little longer.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Polly hasn’t told anybody but she’s been seeing this guy for a few months now and thinks she really could see him in her and her kids future. He’s really good with her kids and Juniper adores getting his attention. She wanted to tell them, but now wasn’t the right time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty pouted. She wanted more nieces or nephews. Polly’s kids were stars in her eyes. She loved spending time with her older sister and the twins. One day she will have some of her own… one day not right now. She just got her life on track and the man she loves is in a coma. Her life wasn’t the best right, nor the right time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—xxx—-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back at in the small town of PEP! he heard about the accident that Jughead was in. The 23-year-old redhead bowed his head when his mother told him she had to go to New Hampshire because Jughead was hurt. The news hit the man hard. Jughead and him go way back, even had the Jones man stay at his house with him and his dad when things weren’t good at home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made one huge mistake that ruined their friendship. It was something he’d never forgiven himself for. Kissing your ex-best friend’s girl isn’t something you can take lightly. He remembered the day Jughead found out, the pain and hurt in his eyes. He knew he fucked up badly and that time there was nothing he could do to make it better. Jughead forgave him once for being an asshole, deserting him for football and the teacher he was sleeping with. Jughead stuck with him throughout the bullshit and he had to go kiss the man’s woman. He wished to take it all back. Kissing Betty while she was still with his best friend and him being with Veronica.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Archie lost both Jughead and Veronica in one utter moment. It took one stupid mistake to implode his life and relationships. Veronica dumped him, gained more popularity than she had before him. Jughead punched in the face and said,” How could you, man? I thought you would never hurt me, but I guess I was wrong.” Those words stuck with him after five whole years. He graduated, went into the naval academy, finished being a navy two years later, moved back to Riverdale, re-opened Andrews Construction and El Royale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked up to his dresser, picked up the picture of him and Jug when they were little kids, and smiled sadly. He would hate it if anything ever happened to him. And it did. Jughead’s in the hospital. For the last three days he’s been tossing and turning in bed at night over the fact his best friend could die. Jughead hates him… he knows that but he never stopped worrying about the guy. Jughead Jones isn’t someone you can go without worrying about. He always got himself into situations, usually the life or death kind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it sounded to Archie Andrews that trouble followed him yet again. He really hoped Jughead made it out of this car accident without any issues. His dad died five years ago because a reckless teen hit him while he helped some woman change her stalled car. This brought back the feelings he had that 4th of July. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked back at the smiling picture of him and Jug, blinking tears from his eyes with a faint smile. Jughead needed to be okay. He just had to be. His mom said she’d call if anything happened. He hoped nothing went wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Little did Archie Andrews know something did happen…. his best friend, who hates his guts is in a coma due to complications after his heart stopped from getting hit head-on by a drunk-driver, his car pinned by the fallen lamp post, and on life support machines that kept breathing for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—xxx—-</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And this is the end of chapter three! Stay in tune for more! I think I covered more ground in this chapter than I did the last. I’ve literally been working all yesterday and some of today on it. So any guesses who Polly could be possible be dating. I haven’t actually decided who I could be yet, but I’m leaning towards a certain someone I have in mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter should be up soon. It all depends on how much I write and how long I want to make my chapters. I decided to make this one longer to cover more topics and develop the plot better. Did anybody enjoy JB confronting Gladys on the bull crap she put them through. I wasn’t going to let her off easily. She’s not a horrible person or mother. She’s made mistakes. I’m not saying FP’s perfect either because he’s not. Gladys was looking for sympathy for all her lies and wrongdoings. JB wasn’t going to let her play victim. Remind you neither of the family besides Mary, FP, Alice and Gladys know that Jughead’s father isn’t FP. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Does Jug know? Well… you’ll have to read to find out!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Never-ending, Cursing Circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 4: Never-ending, Cursing Circle</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three Weeks Later…. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alarms sound in his unprepared eardrums, becoming sensitive to lights, sounds and people’s voices. Unsure what he was hearing as he zoned in on the flashing in his vision. The last thing he remembered before it all went back didn’t ring any bells. He became frustrated very quickly as he moved to kick his legs. He’s stopped by some heavy like a weight, tying him down like some type of gravitational pull. The first thing that he sees is moving figures. It’s all blurred shapes, but he can tell their moving quickly. When he finally broke through his mind fog, the man started to reach what he thought was his face. He then realized that it was some tube. He blinked his eyes once again, finally coming around to the realization that he’s in a white room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A white room filled with machines. He fluttered his eyes once more, vision becoming less vague and more detailed. He rheard voices again - - louder and audible this time around. Suddenly panic throws him in waves of terror when he realizes he’s in a hospital. Struggling to open his eyes… he felt tears forming in the glossy orbitals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where was he? That was his first question that danced in his brain rapidly. And another happened to be the following question; why is he there? His heart began pounding as he tried to re-open his eyes. The beeping woke the foggy residue from his eyes, allowing to finally see the heart-rate monitor, flashing with alarming red numbers on the screen. When it finally registered to him that it was his heart-rate… he finally started to calm himself down enough to understand what’s going on. The voices and vision seemed clearer than it once was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly his chest tightened and he panicked. He can’t breathe. Why can’t he breathe? He angled his head down and saw a spiral contraption hanging. He brought his hands to his mouth, trying to wrap one of his hand around the base of the tube, yanking it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loud pulsing echoed in his ears. He could hear his own struggle to breathe and it was starting to scare him. Out of nowhere people rush into the room, swatting gently at his hand, confusing the young distressed male. Someone hits a button and another person leaned into his view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Jones, can you hear us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at them, still panicked. “Sir, breathe for me,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He makes no attempt to move at all. The person he recognized seconds prior, he finally realized who she was. A nurse. That is who is trying to coach him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are waiting for your doctor to come to the A-okay to remove the tube. We had to intubate you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another figure moved into the room. Mr. Jones? He guessed that must be him. His eyes flicked at the white coat man with a medical instrument hanging around their neck. He reached the end of the bed and stopped in front. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Jughead! I’m your doctor. I've been taking care of you since you got here.” The man introduced himself, reaching for his foot. He felt the gloved hand wrap around his ankle, causing it to wince.” I’m sorry, Mr. Jones. I know it hurts. I’ll have them giving a shot of morphine after we get these tubes out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor kindly smiled. “I’m Dr. Spencer by the way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man — no, no - - Dr. Spencer moved further along the bed, approaching him and must’ve noticed his tenseness. “I’m going to take these tubes out now. I’m going to need you to take a deep breath in for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Spencer looked at his distressed patient, watching as Mr. Jones took a deep inhale.” Okay, now I’m going to need to cough.” He noticed his patient’s discomfort,” I know it hurts. It’s going to hurt just a little, we'll be as gentle as possible. It will all be over soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the patient started coughing, Dr. Spencer gently began pulling the tube from the mouth and handed off to Nurse Jade before returning to Mister Jones. He waited a few moments, letting Jughead take in his surroundings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where you are?” He began to list off the typical questions he’s given over a thousand times. Jughead tried to open his mouth but nothing came out. “It’s okay if you can’t talk right now. It’s normal to have a sore throat for a few days after intubation is removed. I’ll give you some good pain meds. Does that sound like a good deal?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited for Jughead’s response. He gave a thumbs up and nod of his head. “Good,” He raised his thumb, showing Jughead. “You were very brave so I’ve heard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead’s face held confusion. “Nevermind let’s move back to the first question I asked.” Jughead stared at the doctor with confusion in his eyes. He shook the thought out of his brain and re-focused on the doctor. “Do you know where you are?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to move his lips, but no words exited his mouth. He clenched his non-sprained hand out of frustration as tears stung at his eyes. He eventually gave up and reasoned with a nod instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Okay. You are in the hospital…”Jughead’s eyes lit up with fear,” Easy, easy you are okay.” He turned to Nurse Jade. “ Administer 5 CC’s of Morphine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided to skip to the next question while Jade put the morphine syringe into Jughead’s IV drip line. “Do you remember what happened before you woke?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead tried to think back on what he was doing. But he couldn’t remember. It was just a blank in his head. What was he doing? He started to tense up again. He shook his head, frantically. “It’s okay, it happens.” The doctor reassured him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallowed, wincing at the soreness in his throat.” You just woke up from a three week long coma after you were involved in an automobile accident.” His heart raced again, beeping made for action,” It’s okay, Jughead. Breathe… yeah just let that, inhale, exhale… very good, Jughead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finally relaxing his breathing was back to normal. The doctor kept asking questions like; is his throat sore? Each question his answer was a nodded head. Are you in pain? He shook his head. The pain had subsided a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Spencer opened his mouth to ask one of his final questions. This was the money marker question. It told him if there was any memory loss. He hoped for his patient sake and the rest of the Jones’ family that wasn’t the case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mister Jones, I need you to answer one last question for me, okay?” Wordlessly, the young 23 year old man nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who you are?” The silence was killing the mood as he waited for Jughead to move his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—xxx—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Polly hung up the phone, looked to her left and saw Betty staring at her with a wondering look in her eyes. She sat down next to Polly, sipping her coffee, smiling. She knew her big sister was talking to someone. She just had a feeling in her gut. For the last three weeks she had been in town, Polly would disappear when the cell phone rang and come back smiling like a fool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobody special.” Polly lied, sipping at the recyclable Starbucks cup in her hand as she brought to her lips. The cinnamon sugar hit her tongue when she took a sip of the Pumpkin spice latte. Betty stared at her again,” What?” She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Polls, you are smiling whenever you get off your phone. I’ve seen you for the last few weeks, disappearing for an hour and reappearing all smiley. You don’t do that unless it’s a guy… wait it is!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Polly’s cheeked flushed.” It’s not special.” And then she rolled her eyes at the grin on Betty’s mouth,” I said it’s not a guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you are blushing right now! Tell me, Polly! Who is he?” Betty begged, trying to get the older sister to cave in and tell her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not telling.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Betty tried again,” So there is a guy.” She said, already knowing she was getting on Polly’s nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Polly groaned loudly, glaring at Betty,” You’re right there is a guy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Betty set down her drink on the side table, turning her body to face an annoyed Polly. She knew she was getting her way. Sure she was being the annoying sister. But that is the little sister’s job to annoy the other sister, usually the big one. Polly just wished Betty would give up already. Knowing, Betty that would be awhile for that happens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is he?” Betty badged on,” What’s his name?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Betty, I’m not ready to tell yet. He and I are taking things slowly, alright?” Polly finally said, hoping this would stall Betty’s pestering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Betty spent the last five years studying criminology in school to become a detective for the New Hampshire Police department. She knew when people were lying to her. She knew how to interrogate someone until they wanted to crack under pressure and sometimes cry. But Polly was a whole other story. Her older sister’s not cracking yet and Betty isn’t going to back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I know him?” The flash in Polly’s eyes told her something,” Oh, my god, I do!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The realization kicked in, “Please don’t say Archie. You can’t be with the guy that ruined Jughead and I’s relationship the first time around.” Oh no! It is… Jughead will have to see him!” Betty started to freak out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Polly held her hand up, scrunching her face.” Ew! No it’s not Archie.” She replied by laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank god! I wouldn’t know what to do with that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another name popped in her head.” Fangs? Wait… no he’s gay Nevermind. No, no he’s bisexual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not him either. Betty, please stop asking.” Her voice was practically pleading for her to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chuck?” Polly shook her head, getting really irritated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never would I go out with football players. They’re too into games.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Monroe?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reggie?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Betty! Stop! I swear if you ask one more time who the guy is, I’m going to lose it!” Finally Polly snapped, throwing her head back against the chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finally had enough of Betty’s constant asking. Betty frowned when Polly yelled at her. She was just wondering who was making her sister so happy lately. She didn’t mean any harm by it. She genuinely wanted to know why she’s so happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the years, Polly had hard times when it came to dating. First she dated Jason Blossom, became pregnant with the twins, unknowingly turned out they were cousins. After that Polly was sent away to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, escorted as she screamed for help because her father didn’t want her to have babies. He told her sister that she should fix his mistake. It turned out he said the same thing to their mother when he found out she was pregnant as a teenager. She ended up giving the baby up for adoption, was lied to by the Sisters, the baby became an agent, saved their mother and Polly from Edgar Evernever, and his farmies. After Edgar’s execution Betty and their mother sent Polly to Shady grove where she learned to better herself, let go of what lies he used to brainwash her into recruiting her mother. During therapy Polly discovered what she did was wrong, spent seven months regaining everyone’s trust. Then she found out that her mother was engaged to the man that had been involved or she thought he had a part in Jason’s death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It took Betty and Alice to convince Polly she thought wrong. Long after she finally expected her new step-their in her new life, she started to date again. Betty knew of Jared… he ended up cheating on her sister, making Polly feel so broken. And now this mystery man has fixed all of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Polly I said I wanted to know why you were smiling and seemed effortlessly happy. Oh wait one more… don’t say it’s that cheating slime ball.” Who was she to talk? Betty cheated on Jughead and Polly never judged her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eli --“ Polly’s cut off mid-yell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Polly, Betty! Stop fighting! We are in a hospital.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both girls winced, turned to the sound. When they turned around, FP and Alice were walking towards them with Juniper and Dagwood.Alice rolled her eyes at her two grown-up daughters, fighting like they were kids again. Alice wasn’t to hear it. FP already had his mind torn. For the last three weeks his heart hurt. He visited Jug every day and night, hoping today is the day he woke up. Alice helped him rearrange his work schedule, telling them he needed to take a leave of absence due to medical reasons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gladys went back home to Toledo after she stumbled all over the hospital, slurring her words incoherently. FP had to call security. The hospital staff security escorted Gladys Fuller off the premises one week ago. JB almost decked Gladys in the nose for even bothering to show up to Jughead’s room. Before any of that happened, FP held his youngest back as she fought against his grip on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But mom, Betty sta--“ Alice’s hand went up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hear it. Polly, you are an adult and also one year older than Betty. I don’t care who started it. We are in a hospital with sick people or possibly dying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice’s daughters shut their mouths, rolling eyes at each other. Juniper kissed her mom on the cheek, not looking up from her Nintendo switch. Dagwood brought his monster truck with him from their hotel room after Polly specially told him no he couldn’t bring it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waiting room door opened for Dr. Spencer to inform his patient’s family on the good news. FP’s body shifted when he spotted his son’s doctor approaching closer to him and the rest of the family. All the talking stopped as soon as Dr. Spencer stood in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, FP,” He then moved down the line,” Alice, you look like you actually slept well.” Alice chuckled lightly, blushing from the doctor’s comment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to when watching two young grandkids.” She joked around, trying to lighten the mood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The family followed the doctor into his office, taking their spots on the chairs. FP’s heart thumped in his chest as he waited for the doctor to open his mouth. Alice rubbed the small of her husband’s back, hoping to ease his worries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is he, doc?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Spencer’s face didn’t give away much. Betty squeezed Polly’s hand tightly. Polly didn’t seem to care. She knew that Betty really cares for Jug. She even told her that Jughead and her were giving another go. She was happy for her sister. Now things were more complicated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s actually off intubation. He woke up from his coma. His breathing is all good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s awake? Like talking?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and no, Miss Smith. He woke up from the coma part, but he’s too sore to talk. He’s going to be just fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP could hear the underlying in Spencer’s tone. He wasn’t telling them everything. A big detail. He cleared his throat. “That’s not all is it, doc?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Spencer sighed sadly,” I’m afraid not, FP.” This was the hard part of his job. Then telling his patient’s family members what went wrong. He always hated this part. Telling families news like this is heartbreaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what happened to him. You said there was more? Did he suffer another set back?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately he did have another setback. It was unforeseen…. we didn’t know until he awoke from his comatose state.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The office chilled by the words exiting Dr. Spencer’s mouth. FP had to know what was wrong with Jughead. The suspension of not knowing was killing him slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP swallowed the lump down his throat and asked the difficult question, unsure if he wanted the answer, but he knew he’s getting the answer like it or not,” What are the complications? What’s wrong with my boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—xxx—-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was nothing to lessen the blow. He didn’t believe it when those horrifying words left the doctor’s tip of his tongue. He wished that the words never made it past the doctor’s lips or tongue. So he waited until Dr. Spencer finished explaining what happened before FP was taken to the recovery room where they moved him after waking from his coma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He met eyes with the new door, greeted by Nurse Jade’s kind voice. His son was moved to the recovery room on the fourth floor. When he got there a smile marked his lips, forgetting all about what the doctor told him. He walked over to Jughead’s hospital bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jug… I’m happy to see you awake.” He waved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead’s face didn’t move a muscle. FP thought it was okay to get closer to Jughead’s bed. “I’m sure the doctor’s filled you in what happened.” His voice began to crack at the end of his sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached to grab Jughead’s non-injured hand, giving a gentle reassuring squeeze. He searched the boy’s eyes,hoping to spark something. But nothing showed. Jughead looked at him as he would a stranger touching his hand. FP felt the younger male’s uneasiness as Jughead retracted his hand away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young adult man opened his mouth and never had FP wanted to fall apart when the question stuttered off his lips. “W-who…” He coughed,”...are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hurt fleshed on his face before FP replaced it with a forged smile. “You don’t remember me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead shook his head. FP tried his best not to cry again. He remembers the timelessly slow-growth in the doctor’s lips as he told him that Jughead didn’t have any recollection of him or before the day of the car crash. He also said it could be temporary memory loss due to the car accident. He wanted nothing but for this to all be a nightmare. He wished he could pinch himself and just woke up with none of this happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wished that he could bring that drunk back to life just to kill him on his own. This didn’t make any sense to FP. “I-I…I’m sorry, sir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP shook his head, behaving against the pain consuming his heart. “It’s not your fault, kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a kid,”Jughead said defensively,” I’m twenty-three years old.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ye--yeah you’re right. You aren’t a kid.” FP sighed sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead noticed the hurt in the man’s eyes and wanted to take it all back. He felt like he knew this man somehow but he didn’t know how or why. He didn’t mean to sound the way he did. Clearly this man is deeply affected by his presence. Maybe he looked like someone he knows. The sad look on the man’s face made Jughead wonder what he’s hiding.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And came the same question he had been asked three times now. “Do you remember the accident?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It suddenly came back to him like a crash wave. He remembered driving to some girl’s place when… he saw a black suvan hurling towards him before he could steer out of the way. It all happened in the blink of his eyes. One second he was crossing Jane St, then 30 more seconds passed and the next thing he could recall was waking up for a brief moment. He remembered the sheer screams from the woman trying to pry his door open with all her strength. He blinked his eyes once and then it all went black until Jughead awoke in a hospital bed, struggling against the tube in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, trying to communicate by words. “ Kinda… it’s all a little blurry still. I was…” He stopped from the soreness in his throat. He remembered what Dr. Spencer told him. He’s going to be sore from all the swelling in his throat lining where they inserted the breathing tube. “...was heading over to I think this girl’s place when I was crossing the Jane St. intersection when some idiot ran into my car, causing me to lose control and slam into a light pole. I-I hit my head on the steering wheel hard enough to knock me out for a few seconds before I regained consciousness.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP’s eyes misted as he listened at the edge of his seat, subconsciously wrapped his hand over Jughead’s. Hearing the detailed accident made knots in his stomach. He needed to wake up from this nightmare. But this was no nightmare. Unfortunately he was in real life time, hearing all of this. Jughead must’ve triggered something in the man. He’s crying? Or trying not to seem like he is when he clearly is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I regained consciousness a minute later only briefly though I could hear some woman’s voice, screaming and then her asking if I was okay. I was too weak to answer her. It didn’t last long before I saw back until I woke an hour ago to well… here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That woman tried to stop the man who hit you.” The man said, releasing his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did he crash besides being an idiot?” He heard the man before he chuckled bitterly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An idiot is right, Jughead. He was drunk when he lost control of his vehicle, striking your car door.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead’s blood turned cold,” The man drove drunk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… his blood alcohol level was .23 way over the legal limit.” The man clenched his teeth together. Jughead put it all together. He was injured because some Jackass couldn’t wait to drive home after way too much to drink. “He wasn’t alone, that woman was in the car with him. She tried to gain control but he hit her. After the cash she pulled out her phone, dialed 9-1-1, took your pulse at that time you were still breathing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she’s fine. Only had two broken arms and probably some bad taste in men. That ass was her boyfriend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was? Did she dump him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, the drunk driver died on impact, good riddance for that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead clenched his jaw and muttered angrily,” Good. I’d give something to die for.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP chuckled at the threat. That is the boy he remembers. He only wished Jughead knew himself. “Hold up, dude. You just woke up an hour ago from a three week long coma. No threatening people until you can walk again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead eyed the older man with dark hair who looked like he had a two week unshaven face. He seemed like a chill man with some mystery past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP almost stumbled on his name. For a second he almost said the word dad. They would've been true if it was the truth. The truth is that he’s not Jughead’s dad. It stung deep within when his boy asked who he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FP Jones.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—xxx——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles couldn’t believe the news his younger sister told him over the phone. He had to be hearing this wrong. He left New Hampshire two weeks ago because of work and his young bro had to go lose his memory. He knew it wasn’t Jughead’s fault. It was all the car accidents fault. He sat down at his work desk, head falling into his hands with a loud moan. He missed his little brother and last night broke down in the middle of his shift at work. His co-workers caught him when the phone fell from his hand, hitting the ground with an amplified sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s your little bro, Jug?” Marcus asked as recalled what happened last night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Jughead Jones had been over to Charles’ agent office. The team loved working with the intelligent guy. They admired him, enjoyed the last book Jughead wrote before he left. Just a month prior Smith’s younger brother had been helping out on cases. The case involved a dangerous drug lord, Malcome, his name might seem friendly don’t that fool you. He’s ruthless and will not stop for anything. Their agency recruited Charles’ brother for help, knowing his background with solving crimes in Riverdale. Last year they even offered Jughead a sweet job as a detective, but turned it down. He told them that his book made him a lot of money and he signed on to Rush for a three year book deal for $500,000 thousand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles raised his arms, stretching back against his work chair. “Not well. I mean he’s out of a coma now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t remember anything before the day of the accident to the time he woke up from his coma.” The older brother explained, eyes filling with dread. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sucks, man.” Marcus replied, giving a sympathetic look, walked by him and gently squeezed his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it does.” He returned his eyes back to his mount of paperwork piled on top of his desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later, his shift ended. He got into his car, turned the keys into the ignition, listened to the engine roar to life and drove out of the parking lot. Ten minutes later he stopped at the stop light, waiting for it to turn green again. Once the blinking arrow turned green again he changed lanes. His mind wandered as he turned onto the new road. He thought about all the times him and Jughead paroled together on stake-outs, eating burgers from Pop’s diner, and daring each other who could finish the fastest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he arrived at his apartment, opening the door, dropping his stuff on the coat rack, throwing his shoes aside before he settled into his spot on the couch. He laid his feet on the foot stool, sighing quietly in the quiet room. Then he picked up his remote for the TV, put on his favorite show to watch after a long day of working. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles turned down the volume with his remote, smiling at the man who walked over to him. The man with short hazel hair, green eyes leaned down and kissed Charles on the lips. Charles smiled through the kiss, eyeing up at the 33-year-old male. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was your day, Caleb?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb broke the kiss first, turning himself to face Charles and responded with a simple answer. He and Charles went to the kitchen, flicking on the switch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was okay.” He paused,” what about yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles went silent, causing Caleb to worry a little. He knew the guy had a lot on his plate lately with the case and his baby brother in a coma. Last night Charles didn’t come home until almost three in the morning. It wasn’t like him to do such a thing. He knew about Charles’ drug addiction in his past. He also was aware that Charlie wouldn’t screw with his job by taking drugs not again for the matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charlie… what’s wrong? You know you can tell me.” Charles’ shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it.” Charles muttered more to himself than anybody. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t believe what, Charlie?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend didn’t say a word. Caleb moved Charles closer to his body, holding his temple against his own. He knew Charles is a complex character who has walls built up high around him. The last guy Charles dated before him was his ex-boyfriend, Chic who got him hooked on drugs in the first place. Charles told him a little bit about their relationship. He was an emotionally abusive, controlling man who tried to have Charles turn his back on his family and play them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles sniffed at the air in their kitchen,” Jughead woke up, last night at work…I got the call.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb smiled briefly, not able to understand why Charles seemed so upset. He knew Charles hadn’t been sleeping the best since Jughead’s accident. He thought this would cause him to feel less worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that great? He’s no longer in a coma.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles shook his head again, pulling away from his boyfriend. “He doesn’t remember anything besides what happened during the accident, and the time he was lifted from his coma.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, baby. I’m sorry.” Caleb pulled him close again, cradling his head as he cried on his shoulder pad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—xxx—-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Jones, are you ready?” Jughead nodded, giving the doctor permission to check the stitches on his forehead. “Looks good, Jughead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP sat on the opposite of the room, not far away from Jughead’s bed. Watching the doctor go ahead, FP leaned back. He knew Jughead didn’t know who he was except that his name is FP. It hurt a lot but there wasn’t much he could do about it. You can’t rush someone’s memory to come back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When can I go home?” Doctor Spencer sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The problem with you going home is that there’s no one to help you at your apartment. I know you are anxious to go home, settle back into your life. I know you do, but unfortunately that isn’t going to happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then where am I staying?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP shot up in his chair, startling Jughead and the doctor. He knew Jughead probably won’t like this option but it’s the only one that might help everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He can stay with Alice and I.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead looked over at FP. Was he serious? He can’t actually think this a good idea. He barely knows this man and his wife. Dr. Spencer felt his heart flutter with worry for the man. It’s not always helpful when someone doesn’t remember you to be around. It could be hard, sometimes even heartbreaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FP, you can’t be serious.” The man nodded,” we barely know each other. I would be better off in my own environment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP shook his head at that idea.” I think it would actually be better for you, s-Jughead.” He caught himself stumbling on the name. He almost called son. This is hurt more than he thought it would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Fine. I’ll stay with FP and his wife.” He looked back over at the doctor,” will this work?” The doctor nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let everyone know.” Dr. Spencer turned to FP,” FP, can I speak to you outside.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, following the doctor and leaving Jughead confused on what is going on. Outside the room, Dr. Spencer sighed, guiding the patient’s legal guardian down the hallway. It was a lot to be asked. He knew FP did this out of the kindness of his heart. Maybe even selfishly as well. His heart was in the right place. He personally didn’t think this was a good idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about this, FP? It might not be such a fine idea as you think it may be.” FP nodded his head, already knowing his decision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure about this. Alice and I’ve talked about this. I want to take him home with me. We’ve discussed the issues that will come along with this. We are aware of what will happen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor sighed quietly to himself.” FP, in my professional opinion I don’t think this is the right choice. I think maybe Jughead staying with another family member will be better. FP, I’m sorry I really am. But this isn’t going to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you said that being around familiar things may jog his memory. You told me this yesterday. Why did you change your mind?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Spencer’s hand squeezed FP’s forearm gently. “FP… I don’t think you really thought this all through. He doesn’t know who you are…. it is going to be a constant reminder to you if you do this. I don’t think you really realize how this is going to affect you… even your family. Yes, what I said is true, but that’s not always the case. Jughead’s condition could be temporary or long term. Only time can tell, FP.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the silence hit again, Dr. Spencer knew FP’s mind was made up. It wouldn’t matter what he tried to tell him. Nothing was going to change that man’s mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” The physician sighed disappointedly,” I’ll have the release forms drawn up for tomorrow at noon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—xxxx—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>End of Chapter 4! Is FP making the right choice? I hope you liked this chapter. More is to come!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Love, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aut!</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hope In Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jughead’s now home in Riverdale.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 5: Hope In Home</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The release papers for Jughead’s okay to leave the hospital went through. FP awoke bright and early to head to the hotel’s service desk. He explained to the Hotel Clerk that he’s checking out of their hotel room. Alice packed her suitcase while FP’s handling things down at the hotel’s desk. She couldn’t believe they were finally allowed to go back home. It started to feel so surreal that it was finally happening. Jughead’s finally out of coma and the only issue with that is Jughead doesn’t remember them. She hoped that FP wouldn’t get too emotionally attached to the idea of Jughead’s memory coming back. She knew her husband. This was going to break him even if he won’t admit it will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went into the walking closet, starting pulling shirts, blouses, cardgains off their hangers. Draping them over her left arm and going to the other side of the closet to grab some more clothes before heading over to the suitcase. She plopped them onto the bed next to the luggage, folded them into a nicely done pile. Next she grabbed them one-by-one, placing the clothes into the case, zipped it up and looked up. It was almost time to pick up Jughead from the hospital. Part of her was excited that he was coming home with them. She wanted to get to know Jughead again. The first time she didn’t really bother. Now the boy doesn’t even remember her to start off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Maybe it will be a clean slate for everybody. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened suddenly, FP’s head poked on in. He had a nervous smile on his face, a nice blue t-shirt and black jeans. Alice watched as he walked in, kissing her on the nape causing her to giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you all packed?” He asked, withdrawing his lips and wrapped his arms around her midsection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost.” She said, turning her head and planted a peck on the man’s lips. “Just finishing up here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally arrived at the hospital. FP was eager to see Jughead. Alice told everyone that Jughead was coming home with them to Riverdale. Betty said her goodbyes to her mother and Jughead. Polly went back home with Juniper and Dagwood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice and FP headed up to Jughead’s floor on the elevator. FP released a nervous laugh before the doors opened again. They went up to Jughead's hospital room and saw Nurse Jade helping the man with raven black hair into a wheelchair. Alice knocked on the door with her knuckles. FP stood next to her, arm draped around her waist. Jughead’s eyes moved toward the sound. He smiled faintly when he saw FP and Alice standing in the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” They asked Jughead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead’s nurse rolled him over to them. He nodded, sending a thankful smile to his nurse. FP helped carry his belongings. Jughead’s dressed in regular clothes. Apparently FP went to the store and bought some clothes for him to wear last night. FP’s smile lit up his face when he saw Jughead wearing his old “S” T-shirt. When he was packing he found it in the suitcase… Apparently Jughead left it there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess.” He said, sounding kinda unsure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made it back to the elevator. After spending five floors down in the elevator it opened. Alice grabbed the handles, pushing Jughead in his wheelchair. While FP quickly ran to the car. Alice kept an eye on the young man as they waited for FP to pull up to the hospital drop-off. Eventually Alice and Jughead saw that FP returned. Alice supported his body while FP lifted the boy into the backseat. Jughead shot him a thankful smile before the backdoor closed. FP went around the back, opening the cab of his truck, bending down. He picked up the luggages, pushing them further in. Then he shut the cab and hopped into his driver seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice looked back at Jughead who seemed nervous. Alice caught on and smiled kindly,” It will be okay. Riverdale is a great place. You’ll love it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP agreed.” She’s right. Alice and I have some friends there that will help get your stuff from the apartment over to Riverdale.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP noticed that Jughead no longer wanted to talk, pulled the brake into drive and back out of the spot. He calmed his nerves as he drove out of the parking lot letting the hospital fade out their view. It was going to be a long drive. He knew that Jughead wasn’t comfortable with them yet. It hurt but he understood. Jughead didn’t know who they were. He might be someone to tell but to him they were just strangers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—xxx—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Six straight hours in a moving vehicle it finally made it to a stop at their destination. Jughead took in the new setting through rolled down windows as the wind flopped his hair around. His eyes laid on the welcome to: Riverdale town of PEP! There’s something about this town that made his stomach flutter. FP watched as Jughead looked out the rolled down window. His heart felt lighter now that they were back home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He exited his truck, helping Jughead back into the wheelchair. Once settled in Alice wheeled him until they came to a complete stop. Jughead’s eyes widened at the house in front of him. It was a huge single-family home. FP helped fit the chair through the walkway. He asked where he was supposed to sleep. FP offered to show him around. 20 minutes later after the house tour was over they finally stopped by a room marked with an “J” in the middle of the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s room is this?” Jughead pointed at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP scratched his neck.” Uh… that was my son’s old room before he moved out for college.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt strange to talk in the past like Jughead had passed. But he was very much alive, sitting in a wheelchair. He was alive in their memory. Even if he didn’t recall them other than strangers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Then a smile left his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead opened the door, instantly hit with some déjà vu kind of feeling. He felt like he’s been there… in this room before. He couldn’t just figure it out quite yet. As he entered further inside the stronger the feeling had become. The bed was made with a blue comforter, two decorative pillows and one more “J” letter near the bedside table on its right. Pictures of the scenery pinned in photo frames on the walls. He saw one redhead-boy and next to him was a little black raven unruly hair accompanied by a crown beanie on top of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A faint smile hit his lips as he stared at the photograph. “He’s got good taste.” Not noticing that FP went silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP didn’t say a word just kept watching Jughead like he was stuck in memory. Jughead didn’t realize that he’s still that boy. They still got the same taste. He had to blink back the emotion in his eyes. He couldn’t fall apart, not in front of Jug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead turned away from what he’s looking at and noticed the look on his new caretaker’s face. Again FP didn’t seem like he’s okay. Something is bothering him and Jughead wanted to know what that is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, man?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP blinked out of memory, quickly nodding his head. “Yeah. I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okaay.” Jughead said disbelievingly, clearly not believing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back. You can get settled in.” Jughead looked back seeing FP racing out of the room. He’s clearly lying to him about being okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to get out of there. It was too much right now. He sprinted out of the room, his breathing quickened as he got farther, farther away from Jughead. His eyes fought at the storm emotions starting a war inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Alice found him she just knew. FP had cracked. She pulled him in her arms, stroking his head as he laid on her lap. He thought he could do it. Maybe Dr. Spencer had been right. It did hurt having him around. Jughead didn’t remember him. He was already dealing with a lot before the memory loss. Gladys ruined his life by one fucking mistake she made. She let him believe that Jughead was actually his. He spent 23 years loving that boy as his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too hard.” He whispered brokenly, tears cascading down the sides of his cheeks and into Alice’s bare leg. “I thought I could do it… but when he asked who’s room he’s staying in.. I-I I felt my heart get stomped on. I told Jughead it was my son’s old room. He’s Jughead… my son not by blood but by love. It hurts...Allie. He kept asking if I was okay. I told him y-yes - - I’m not though! Far from it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice’s hand massages circles into his back.” I know, Jonesy. I know it hurts. The doctor told us it was going to be this way. We are stuck like this… FP. He’s still with us… I know it’s hard but we can do this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Th-this isn’t fair!” He cried unable to hold back any longer. “He shouldn’t have memory loss! It’s all because of that asshole!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget what he said. He told us it could be temporary and --“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He also said it could be long term memory loss, Alice! I can’t hold onto a maybe or false hope. I need concrete evidence he’s going to start remembering.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice stroked his head.” You can’t guarantee anything, FP. You just have to think positively.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Screw this.” FP lifted his head,” I need to get out of here.” He said, getting his coat on and retrieving his keys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! FP, where are you going?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP took a step back from the door and took a breath.” I just need a break. I’ll be back soon.” He left, closing the door and leaving Alice worried about her husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He might never be the same again, If Jughead doesn’t remember anything, FP’s going to blame himself. She just knew how much faith he had in himself. It would kill FP if Jughead never remembered who he is. That man raised, made sure that Jughead had everything, better education than he had. His son finished high school, graduated college, wrote books all because he wanted better for him. She knew Forsythe Sr really messed FP up. That man drank, hurt his wife and kid. He never wanted to be like that man. And he wasn’t. Sure his father apologized FP forgave him. She didn’t know why he did such a thing. She didn’t like the man. He hurt her husband horribly and she couldn’t forgive him for that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP’s heart is big and once you earn his trust you’re in for life. It is also barriered by thick cement concrete walls to keep safe. He had walls for reasons. And those being distrust, lies, abuse and no love. She took a jackhammer to that cemented wall for years to get it a tiny crack down the middle. She knows trust doesn’t come easy for FP it never has and never will. The same goes for breaking, betraying his trust, once you do it will… will…. never be the same. She found this out the hard way. Leaving him for Hal was the biggest blow to his heart. And she knew it broke him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took years to repair their trust again. They had a motto made; no more secrets, no more lies. And they tried not hurting one another. Right now she wanted to make sure her husband is okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s FP going?” She heard Jughead’s voice, breaking her from her staring contest with the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned around, facing Jughead. He had heard yelling when he was in his guest room. He decided to see what was going on. Her eyes met him and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Jughead. I’m sure he will be back soon when he’s better.” She sniffled, wiping the corner of her eye with the sleeve of her shirt. “Why don’t we order a pizza?” She suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me. I could eat.” He’s hungry, she thought. Jughead’s appetite is still the same as when he was a growing teenage boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—xxx—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He parked his bike, unmounting himself, shed his motorcycle helmet from his head. He ran one hand through his hair and in the other held the helmet. He breathed out shakily. The atmosphere hit him hot on his face. Memories barreled into his mind. He remembered good and bad times on the Southside. He couldn’t believe he was stepping foot in here again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After quitting the serpents, starting a new chapter and career he left that all behind. His hand pulled on the door handle, smelling the aroma instantly. Cigarette smoke, oil, beer and whiskey snuck into his nostrils, pulling back into a memory. He blinked his eyes seeing younger serpents chatting by the arcade machine, placing bets on who will win. He recalled a time that his son did that. He pulled himself out of his head, walked through the bar, signaling the chatter to cease to exist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everybody knew about FP Jones’ son’s car accident. There had been rumors on what happened. There’s always someone trying to stir the drama pot. Some people thought ghoulies made Jughead pay, others say Penny or Hiram; which isn’t even possible, the man’s dead. Well unless he’s haunting Riverdale since death. FP wouldn’t put it past the man. Hiram Lodge, formerly known as Luna, hated his son. He tried killing him, VIA Penny and her ghoulies once during sophomore year when Jughead selflessly sacrificed by hanging himself as prey to stop the big fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out a stool, plopped down, using his fingers signaling for the bartender’s attention. He swallowed the guilt harshly down like poison. He ordered himself a whiskey in a glass. He swirled the liquid around in his hand, running his thumb along the rim. Once he raised the glass to his lips, inhaling the sweet whiskey smell there was no going back. He went to raise the whiskey glass to his lips, positioning his mouth to angle open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jones?” The familiar voice knocked him into his commonsensical, removing the glass from his lips, letting it linger halfway from his lips and turned his head to see who he already knew it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet Pea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man’s eyes lowered to the clear object in his hand, halfway from his lips. “Oh, this?” He caught the glance,” I thought about it. Take it instead.” The man with a snake inked tattoo printed on his neck did what he was told. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took the glass from FP’s hand, throwing it back into his mouth before the former king could change his king. He knew if FP started again, he may not stop. His girlfriend told him that she heard about Jughead’s accident. Everybody in the small town knew of the disaster. It would be kinda hard not to know of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What brought you here, FP?” There’s the question he wanted to know himself. Why did he come? What brought him here? He almost threw away seven years of sobriety for one pitiful drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard about my boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, sir. It’s the talk of town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toni and Fangs too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP leaned his head forward,” Good. He’s in town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweet’s ears perked up.” Jones? He’s in town.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t seen Jughead in a while. He kinda fell off the face of the earth when finding about his girl and red cheating. He moved out of Riverdale after graduation, turning his head blindly on the people who still cared. The serpents’ kinda fell apart without the younger Jones leadership. The ex-king looked at him, seeing his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He grunted,” Staying with my queen and I.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I see him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP sighed, looking over the kind eyes of Jughead’s friend. He knew if Jughead remembered him he would want his friends to be there. Toni Topaz was devastated when she called him asking if the rumor was true. He had to tell her it was in fact true. He listened to her cry, heart breaking for the young serpent. Toni was Jughead’s first friend at South high, made sure he didn’t fall into the crew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I’ll ask him if he wants visitors. He just got back home and I’m sure exhausted.” The young man nods, disappointment in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he lied. He just didn’t have the heart or energy to tell them right now. He hoped this town rejogged the boy’s memory of his past even a little bit would bring FP some hope. He couldn’t settle for the what ifs. He needed his son to remember him. He didn’t care what his blood said. Jughead was his son through and through birth certificate and he says so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—xxx—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pizza arrived and they settled on pepperoni. Alice picked a comedy movie; Instant Home on Amazon Prime Video while Jughead ate a slice of pizza. He laughed loudly when the man said something funny. What an idiot, he thought to himself, laughing his ass off. Alice didn't really watch the movie. Her mind was thinking about FP. He still wasn’t home about an hour after he left. She started to worry. Why was he? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead blinked his eyes with a strong feeling interrupting his movie. Suddenly a thought popped in his head. He saw an embroidered snake etched into a black leather jacket, heard laughter carry through his ears. Then the thought went away, leaving Jughead bemused on what just happened. What was that snake about? And why did it seem very important for him to remember? He began watching the screen again, popping popcorn into his mouth, belting into laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good movie choice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… ha..haha thanks, Alice.” Alice smiled at the laughing man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s glad he was enjoying himself. He spent days in a coma and in the hospital watching daytime television, usually soap operas like General Hospital or Days Of Our Lives. He was chowing down on the pizza just like she said he would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure love that pizza.” She commented jokingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead nodded, returning the smile.” I’ve always loved pizza…” He paused, leaving Alice with hope”... I think at least. I’m not sure. The doctor said that my memory may come back. I guess when I hit my head on the steering wheel… I guess it was hard enough to cause me to lose my memory.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice reached for the remote and hit pause. “Were you scared… you know when you got hit by that car?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last night I had a dream about it. I keep seeing the car… slamming into mine… me --my car hitting that light pole and it goes black. I’ve been having that dream for the last three nights.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard it’s normal to have PTSD after car accidents.” Jughead shot a puzzled look,” Oh… you don't know what that is?” She found it humorlessly ironic that Jughead doesn’t know what it meant. After all the trauma he’s been through. It hurt her heart that he’s suffering from some idiot’s faults. “PTSD is called Post-traumatic-stress-disorder. It’s a disorder in which a person has difficulty recovering after experiencing or witnessing a terrifying event.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s what I’m suffering?” The raven haired questioned, beginning to understand what Alice explained to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It could be, Jughead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the movie was almost over. Alice found herself looking over at Jughead, worrying about what he told her. That poor kid. He may not be a kid anymore but in her and his father’s eyes; he is. Then the door swung open, revealing FP and he didn’t look hurt or drunk. She let out a relieved sigh before getting up from the couch, pulling him into a bone-crushing embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had me worried sick!” She said, smacking his chest when he leaned in to kiss her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP’s heart hurt when he heard the worried tone in her voice. He didn’t mean to make her worry. He just needed some time to take in all what happened. Being around a boy with your son’s face didn’t help. But he was Jughead though just a little different without any memories of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I-I just…” He paused when he spotted Jughead on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice followed his eyes and knew what he was trying to say.” I know, baby.” She caught a smile on his lips. “Why don’t you finish the movie with us and maybe see if Jughead left you any pizza.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead looked away from the tv, guiltily.” Sorry I ate it all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fond memory strikes FP’s heart and he smiled.” It’s okay. I’ll just hit up something else.” Jughead always ended up finishing off the pizza. So this only made him happy. He went to the kitchen, heated up some food and sat on the couch next to Alice and a seat away from Jughead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead turned his head, noticing FP’s arm around Alice’s neck. Then FP shifted his body, exposing something that made Jughead think. And there it was the leather jacket with the snake just like the memory showed. He listened closely to the man’s laugh and suddenly it clicked him why FP’s been acting so odd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clearly knew of this man. But why? Why is he remembering this man? He doesn’t even know him. The answer was yelling at him inaudibly. It was right in front of him but somehow he’s not able to connect the dots. He decided to refocus on the movie, fall into the comedic laughter like FP and Alice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP knew Jughead was staring at him. He looked back when Jughead’s eyes went back to the screen. Has his son put two and two together yet, or is FP just imagining false hope. He noticed Jughead’s laughter synced with the movie. Hope at home, he kept silently pleading to the blindsided angels. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nighthawk’s Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Newest Chapter up! Riverdale is a lot messier than it was Five Years Ago.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 6: Nighthawk’s Back</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FP and Alice were in the kitchen when Jughead got out of bed. He didn’t sleep the best. Waking nightmares kept him from peaceful rest. Alice handed the man his pain medication and a glass of water. Alice gave a careful glance to FP, who shrugged his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Alice.” Jughead thanked, handing the empty glass back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice took it without a single thought, went over to place it into the sink and smiled. “No problem, Jughead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FP couldn’t stop thinking about the boy’s eyes. He could see bluish bags underneath his eyes. The father in him began to worry something was going on. Jughead clearly wasn’t sleeping well. Alice told him Jughead might be suffering from PTSD. As much as FP didn’t want to admit it… she might be right. He had signs himself after coming back from the army - - all the things he had seen. The people who were innocent risked their lives to protect their country. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jughead, would you like us to show you ‘round town?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead politely shakes his head. “No. I’m good. I think I’ll do better on my own, but thanks for the offer.” He grabbed his crutches, carefully taking each step at a time as they were under his armpits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It hurt being rejected like that. FP nodded, understanding while Alice kept her eye on FP. She knew that deep down that struck a nerve in him. They watched as he went through the door, adventuring on his own. They both knew that Jughead was trying to escape their harboring eyes, hovering over him like he’s broken. FP felt like he was stung by a lot of bees. He’s not used to this kind of rejection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice pulled him close and whispered softly.” He didn’t mean it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head.” I know… it just hurt.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think on the bright side. You can go into work and let him figure out how to connect the dots on his own. We can’t tell him what to do. He needs to find out on his own.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—xxx—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked up a small diner, rubbing his stomach. He was starving. He went inside, waited to be told where to sit. The waitress told him he could sit anywhere he’d like. He chose the booth three tables away from the door, stared out the window seeing the pretty autumnal colors on the trees. He thought he'd been here before. It all felt so familiar to him like he belonged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at the menu, sipping occasionally at the hot coffee in the cup in front of him. A memory flashed in his brain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Our story is about a town. A small town. And the people who live in the town. From a distance, it presents itself like so many other small towns all over the world. Safe. Decent. Innocent. Get closer though and you start seeing the shadows underneath. The name of our town is Riverdale. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s typing on his laptop at one of these very booths in this diner. It looked like to him that he was writing about this town. But why? Apparently because he has been here before? It was finally piecing together… slowly but getting there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And our story begins, I guess, with what the Blossom twins did this summer… On the fourth of July, just after dawn, Jason and Cheryl Blossom drove out to Sweetwater River for an early morning boat-ride. The next thing we know happened for sure is that Dilton Doiley, who was leading Riverdale’s Boy Scout Troop on a bird-watching expedition, came upon Cheryl by the river's edge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cheryl Blossom? Jason Blossom? Why did those names sound so familiar? And why was he writing about them? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riverdale Police dragged Sweetwater river for Jason’s body, but never found it. So a week later, the Blossom family buried an empty casket, and Jason’s death was ruled an accident. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the memory stopped, leaving Jughead steering with emotion. He didn’t understand what just happened. What isn’t he remembering? When his vision finally resumed, Jughead looked up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nighthawk’s back!” His head shifted when the name was said. He saw a jolly black man coming up to his booth, smiling. Nighthawk? Is that supposed to be him? The man began to speak,” What are you doing back in Riverdale? I thought I’d never see my favorite customer again. Still want your special? It’s on the house just old times, and I’ll ask Veronica to bring it out to you. I’m sure she’d love to see you again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at the boy, waiting for a hug. He then noticed the crazy look in his eyes and backed off. The heart of Riverdale; POP’s Choc’lit Shopee, Pop Tate noticed right away the confusion on his face. He remembered seeing two casts on the boy’s legs and crutches lying on the empty side of the booth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...Um may I ask who you are?” Jughead’s question was like a low hit to the man’s heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know who I am? Jughead, have you been sneaking Jingle Jangle? Your father will have your head if you are.” Pop Tate tried to joke off. He seriously thought Jughead was pulling some amnesia prank on the old guy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, with all due respect, I don’t know who you are.” Jughead said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pop’s heart hurt. The boy that spent most of his time, typing all way on his laptop, eating half the percentage of their food doesn’t remember him. He couldn’t believe it in his own ears. He thought he was losing his hearing. Pop’s was the heart of Riverdale as Jughead Jones always said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead interrupted the man.” I was in a car accident caused by a drunk driver. I’ve been suffering with amnesia the only things I can remember is the accident and the day I woke up from a coma. I’m sorry if I don’t remember you. I can see this guy… me I guess meant a lot to you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, dear. I’m so sorry that you can’t remember. Yeah.. Uh, you do mean a lot to me and actually this town. You could say yo--“ He cut the jolly man off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Famous?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The darker skin man chuckled lightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you could word it that way. You’re sure well known here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jughead Jones the Third!” He and the man look around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He saw a raven woman, slicked hair and carrying a paper bag in her hand. Her eyes blow wide. She looked quite familiar from one of his flashbacks. She came up to them, throwing her arms around him. She pulled out of the hug, probably nothing he didn’t hug her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She punched his arm jokingly. “How dare you get into a car accident and fall into a coma. You had us all scared to death. Jughead, pick your mouth off the ground, I know I’m stunning, look amazing but no need to swallow flies.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Veronica, you might need to slow down.” The man directed toward the woman in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman, Veronica, looked confused.” Slow down, why, Pop?” His name is Pop? He had a lot to remember. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—xxx—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a knock on the door that broke the ex-serpent king from his thoughts. He peered up, readjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. His eyes laid on the man before him, his eldest child. He looked as he felt. He called his son into his office and signaled him to sit down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charles, sit down.” The young 31-year-old walked over to the chair and sat down as he was told.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>31-year-old Charles sighed quietly to himself, trying to avoid his emotions. He heard Jughead’s in town and he wanted to stop by his dad’s work to see if he could come visit his younger brother. He knew something had been bothering his dad. Even before Jughead's coma their father seemed off. That night he and JB found their father, he didn’t look okay. At first he thought it was the fact his child was hurt, but now Charles came to the conclusion it was much more than that. His dad learned something and just hasn’t told anybody about it. Even his mother acted similar to FP. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, dad.” He said briefly. “I just wanted to ask if I could see Jughead.” His dad’s face gave a creeping feeling down Charles’ back. “I know he doesn’t remember who we are but I miss my little bro.” FP shifted in his office chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Uneasiness crept inside, freezing FP into slow-motion. He knew Charles missed Jug. He didn’t fault him. He also missed the boy, but introducing newish people may be too much for Jughead to handle right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, son…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, dad. It could help surrounding Jughead with people and things he was around. He stayed with me for a couple months before moving away during college. I think this will help.” Charles thought he made a good argument. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charles, I know you miss him but we don’t want to overdo anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thing about memory: it can be tricky. Trying to pinpoint what happened could take a lot of work. Memory’s tricky and that’s what Charles and FP were able to learn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—xxx—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s FP doing?” The redhead asked concernedly, arm wrapped around her girlfriend’s waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice casually lifted up her tea, sipping slowly. She didn’t honestly want to talk about her home life while being with the girls. She knew Mary and Hermione were only trying to check up on her well-being. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” She groaned into the tea cup,” not good. What do you expect, Mary? Jughead doesn’t remember him and on top of that…” She paused and said in a low-whisper.”...FP’s not the father.” She sighed sadly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mary reached her hand over the table-top, laying it on top of Alice’s. Mary knew that Gladys’ secret love-affair really hit the Jones family, but now the middle-child’s memory loss seemed to overwhelm everything else. This was the first that the darker haired woman had heard about memory loss and the Paternity reveal. The infamous family wanted to keep under wraps which is understandable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all sat in Hermione’s Foyer, sipping at the lavish customs in their hands. As of recently she rehired Smithers after her late husband idiotically fired him, moved into a new estate after Veronica moved away for college. Smithers kept a keen eye as he poured their tea into cups. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Smithers.” The chauffeur smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As always, Ms. Gomez.” He dismissed himself out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell FP my condolences, Alice. I can’t imagine how he’s feeling right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, Hermione. Thank you!”  Alice muttered, looking away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—xxx—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charles walked into the Jones house, heart thumping in his chest. Jughead is home… but he’s not really since he cannot remember them. His father told him that Jughead gave the okay for him to visit. He spotted him, his little brother. The slow moving feeling ached at his chest and made his feet move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… hi?” Jughead said, confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charles chuckled nervously. “Hi, I’m, uh… Charles, FP and Alice’s son.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“FP and Alice mentioned you were stopping by. It’s nice to meet you, Charles. I heard you work for the FBI.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charles smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah I do. I’ve been working for some time now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was told I was in school… my fourth year I think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charles walked over to the couch and sat down. His palms were sweaty and he had to try to ignore the pain in his chest. Jughead looked at him like he had no idea who was and it is true. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead smiled slightly. “Yeah… I guess one of the people at Pop’s told me. Her name is Veronica, I believe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A fond smile marked his lips. “She seems nice and very pretty.” Jughead blushed slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s the mayor’s daughter, Jughead.” He spotted the blush on his cheeks. “You think she’s pretty?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… uh… yeah I do.” The younger brother stuttered with a hint of blushed cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was odd because Jughead and Betty got back together but now he doesn’t remember her. He hoped things would start to get better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—xxx—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charles walked into the kitchen, finding his mom washing the dishes in the wash tub. He goes over there and taps on her shoulder. Alice looked away from the soapy water and hummed a sweet tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Sweetie!” Alice welcomed, shaking the soap bubbles off her hands and grabbed a kitchen towel. “How is your talk with Jug going?” She noticed the way Charles’ shoulders tensed up and the sigh that failed to not be heard as it passed his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned against the kitchen counter.” It’s hard, Mom.” It was a whisper but Alice heard the pain reaching in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew that Jughead’s memory loss had been very hard on both FP and Charles. Over the years, the boys grew closer and even helped one another when the time was needed. The fact this was happening was heartbreaking. She had seen Jughead go through hell for the last few days. The return to Riverdale seemed to be beneficial but at the same time difficult. She knew that Jughead was having a hard time with not letting his frustrations take over him. This morning she found him throwing his hands up in the hair, screaming as he chucked one of his crutches at the wall. She came into the room, calmly approached him and let the man cry on her shoulder as she smoothly spoke to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes scrunch up in sympathy.” I know, baby it’s hard.” She cupped both of his cheeks in her hands and said,” it’s going to get better, Charlie. It will. We just got be patient.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charles nodded. He knew his mom was right. As Charles helped with dishes Alice listened to him explain his feelings. He told her about the break-down at work and Caleb was being such a sweet guy. Alice’s heart snagged when she heard about Charles’ breakdown or the fact he thought about narcotics. She would tell him to ask his father about his struggle and maybe the two can help each other out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would, but Dad’s going through so much with Jughead… I-I don’t want to push him too much. He already has enough on his plate to deal with. He doesn’t need my drug urges to bother him.” Charles mentioned strongly against the idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Charles… don’t disregard what your father can or can’t handle.” She tried to push the subject. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charles started scrubbing at the dish madly.” I said no, Mom.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice shook her head, denying her son. “I’m serious, Charles.” She grabbed her son’s hands and removed them from the dish tub. “I know you are worried for your father’s wellbeing but you also have to understand that so is he. He knows how much this is all effecting you and he told me the other day he hates seeing that look on your face you have on right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charles’ pouty face stayed. “I never knew.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t want to make you feel bad. He loves you and Jughead so much. And to be honest, I’m worried about all of my Jones men.” He winced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He tried to apologize.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She waved him off. “Don’t it’s a mother’s job to worry about her children.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As time passed between the mother and son it felt like a weight had been lifted from Charles’ body. He had been holding that in for too long. It felt great to finally tell someone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—-xxx—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> One Week Passed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over the course of a week Jughead and the rest of the family fell into a routine. Alice would take him to all his doctors appointments on Friday’s and FP picked up his prescriptions during his lunch breaks. Betty stopped by making sure Jughead had his assignments that their teacher gave them over fall break. Thanksgiving was coming up and then soon it would be Christmas time again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doorbell rang causing Jughead to get off the couch and head over to the door. With his hand turning the knob, Jughead smiled kindly when Betty’s figure appeared in front of him. The two had slowly start talking since Jughead returned to Riverdale one week ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought over some of your missing assignments.” Betty said as Jughead let her pass him. “Mrs. Ellen explained that you have a Biology PowerPoint to hand in by December 1st. I told her that you weren’t going to be able to finish it by then, so she gave you an extension.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long?” Jughead questioned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Until December 15th that’s as far as I could get you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead smiled. “Thanks, Betty, that means a lot to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty shrugged it off with a bright smile. “It was no problem.” It was kinda odd with the fact they were dating but Jughead didn’t remember. She had heard from JB’s eavesdropping that Veronica was back into town. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Uneasiness hit her stomach at the knowledge. Veronica hadn’t reacted well to the news of her kissing Archie. She didn’t think she would. And now the fact she’s back in town after their five year departure didn’t settle well for Betty. She knew that Veronica had been very busy in her successful career. She hoped someday Vee would forgive her. It is not easy when you betray your best friend by kissing their boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to kiss him so badly but she knew his memory didn’t recall their re-engagement. She helped Jughead back over to the couch as he used his crutches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 7: Sounds Of Someday </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Betty left Jughead began watching TV that was until Alice came home from work and found him on the couch with a laptop propped on a pillow underneath. Alice came home with grocery bags around her wrists and in the other hand Pop’s. She set the bags down on the table and glanced over the coffee table where she found work that said Jughead’s assignments on the top with a sticky note with a deadline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jughead, what is this?” She asked casually as she picked up the binder on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead briefly looked away from the TV screen and said. “Oh, Betty brought them over for me. They’re my school assignments and PowerPoint that I got an extension for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice hummed.” Hmm. That’s nice of her.” She would have to make a mental note for later to thank Betty. She knew her daughter had a soft spot for Jughead and would do anything for him. It still blew her away that Jughead and Betty got back together without Betty telling her. No. She had to fight about due to Jughead’s car accident. “I’ll have to thank her personally.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jughead didn’t move. Alice tapped on his shoulder.” What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And don’t you think you should be doing your school work?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead sighed. “I-I guess.” He got off the couch, grabbing the remote and turned off the TV. “I’ll be in my room doing my homework.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice smiled proudly and said.” Good job, Jug. I’ll call you down when Dinner is ready. I got you Pop’s special burger. And maybe when you get all your work done I’ll talk to FP about renting a movie for after dinner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead dashed toward the stairs. Alice watched him take off upstairs and then chuckled quietly to herself. She remembered the time during their junior year or senior year when they were all living together. Jughead didn’t want to clean the room that Him and Betty shared. So she made him a deal. She told him if he cleaned the room she’d get him Pop’s or whatever he wanted for dinner if he did what she told. He ran upstairs so fast he nearly knocked her down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She headed into the kitchen, taking the bags with her and set them down on the table. After unloading the items into the fridge, Alice pulled out Jughead’s burger and put it on a plate. FP was due to come home from work in twenty minutes and she knew he’d be hungry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She picked up her cellphone and began to dial Betty’s number into the keypad. She waited until she heard Betty’s voice and smiled at her phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Betty said.” Hi, Mom! I just got back to my hotel room. Has Jughead started his work yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice laughed. “He didn’t until I bribed him with dinner. Just like the good old days.” Betty’s laughter could be heard on the other line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So’ nothing has changed since we were teenagers huh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope still the same old Jughead Jones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence hit the other side as the word caused an after wave. Once Alice realized her mistake she quickly backtracked. How stupid could she be? Of course Betty was going to be upset by the mention. Jughead wasn’t the same as then. He didn’t even remember much. He told her day by day his dreams were easing up on him. She guessed his therapy has really helped. It took some convincing but he finally went. The other day Veronica stopped by and she hadn’t heard about Jughead’s memory issue until the day she ran into him at Pop's Shopee. The Lodge woman was crushed to find out that Jughead had lost his memory. She offered to pay for his physical therapy out of the kind of her heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Betty, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, mom. You didn’t mean anything by it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they talked for an hour it was about time for dinner. FP walked in the door a few moments later and greeted her with a loving kiss on her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, honey!” Alice stopped opening a bag and kissed him back. “How was your day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was long, baby. Karen annoyed the hell outta me today. That woman can drive me up the way sometimes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP pulled off his work jacket and plopped onto the stool in front of him. “Oh, what did she do?” He didn’t really want to know but he knew she would tell him either way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t even get me going! She made a remark about Jughead’s brain injury. And I might have hit her…” She trailed off, catching the wide-eyed look from her husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get sent home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “No. My boss heard what she said and, believe me, she took my side. That bitch had the audacity to say that Jughead deserved it!” She was still fuming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP’s eyes grew with bright hot furry.” Well for one I’m glad you decked her then.” He raised his hand up and she high-fived him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe someone appalling said that about his son. Jughead didn’t deserve to be hit by a drunk driver and lose his memory. “You’re welcome, handsome.” She kissed him again before pulling away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was your day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP sighed. “Well someone tipped off the other competing newscaster and they showed up at work. Somehow he learned that Jughead is staying with us and demanded that he get to speak with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What an asshole.” Alice muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their misfortune wasn’t for the other’s benefit. Jughead almost lost his life and that damn ass just wanted the next-week news line-up for the gossip column. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I shut the door in his face and eventually he gave up. I hired extra security tonight to survey our house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. That’s a good idea.” She agreed, leaning into his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not too long after Jughead came back downstairs. FP smiled when Jughead went straight for the fridge. “That’s my boy.” He muttered thoughtfully to himself as a smile crossed his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice set the food on the table and Jughead was the first one to take a bite. Alice and FP sat down next at the table. Jughead told them about his day, FP kept the story about Jughead’s name from him. He didn’t want Jughead to get freaked out. Jughead mentioned that Betty had brought over his class work and he failed to notice FP’s sudden eye roll. He still didn’t like her very much. He wasn’t very fond that her and his son were back into cahoots again. But he’d just have to deal with it. There wasn’t much he could do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could we rent that new movie?” Jughead asked as he chewed his food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice looked at FP, who nodded.” Sure. I don’t see why not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night after they watched the movie. Jughead said his good nights to FP and Alice. He went up the staircase leading to the upstairs. He opened the door to the room he’s staying in and fell into the mattress on his back with a sigh. He had a goodnight watching that movie with FP and Alice. It was a good pick. They watched Knives Out. Jughead laid in bed with his laptop, making his presentation for Bio when he clicked on a file marked: Jason Blossom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Jughead was hit with a flashback. He was in the diner, the one he visited on his first couple days back or so he thought, typing on his computer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… by morning, everyone would be talking,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>texting, and posting about it... We’d all be feeling it. That the world around us had changed, forever… anymore. That if we'd ever been innocent, we weren't anymore… On Monday, the autopsy would take place. And on Tuesday, halfway through fifth- period, the first arrest would be made, shaking the very foundation of Riverdale High.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I think many of us, maybe the entire town, had been hoping against hope that somehow Jason Blossom hadn't drowned on July 4th. That we'd come to school Monday morning, and there Jason would be. Or that we'd see him and Cheryl in a booth at Pop's. But that was before the undeniable, irrevocable fact of his bloated, water-logged body, a corpse with a bullet hole in its forehead, and terrible secrets that could only be revealed by the cold, steel blade of a coroner's autopsy scalpel, or the telltale beating of a guilty heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flashback turned into a different scene. Jughead, himself and Archie? walk into Pop’s, Betty asked them to join them at the booth and the rest all falls into one moment. Normal-ness, maybe?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To someone on the outside, peering in, it would've looked like there were four people in that booth. But I was there, and I can tell you. Really, there were only three. A blonde girl, a raven-haired girl, and the luckiest red-headed boy in the tin universe. For one shining moment, we were just kids. Those bright neon lights of Pop's keeping the darkness at bay. Giving way, as all nights must, to a morning of reckonings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead blinked his eyes and muttered, “Oh, shit…” For some reason he started writing this about Jason. He started to remember he wanted the truth and maybe even justice for the Redhead. “Who killed him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark, edgy thought crossed his mind. He was determined to connect the pieces together and find out who killed that boy and why was he so important to the story. He knew that he, himself, had a big part in the story. But the question remained unanswered. Why? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As shocking as those three words were, they were nothing compared to the secrets that Jason's body had given up during its autopsy. That Jason didn't die on July 4th, as we believed, but over a week later. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>What was he missing? Why did all these flashbacks have a meaning to his memory? Jughead couldn’t put the pieces together just yet. He needed more before it would all start to interconnect in some count the counts game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—xxx—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, FP knocked on Jughead’s bedroom door. He heard low moaning coming from the tired man’s mouth. He shook his head, stifling the memory that tried to break into his mind when he thought of waking Jughead up for school. He used to have to drag the boy out of his bed in the mornings. To think it was basically the same as when his kid was little made his chest flutter with memories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jughead, time to wake up.” He didn’t hear a response so he knocked again,” Wake up, sleepy head.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the door, the man who was sleeping thought he heard someone. He wiggled his toes but didn’t open his eyes. “Juggie, it’s time to get up we have a doctor’s appointment in thirty minutes.” The voice sounded familiar to him, but who was it? “We’re going to be late!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice made him slowly smile and blink his eyes. Then he heard the door handle turning and a flash of air flew into his face. “Dad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP’s eyes widened as hope slowly crept into his chest. Did Jughead remember? He watched as Jughead slowly raised his hand to his eye and rubbed away the sand dust. The man’s eyes opened and then he felt his heart pound in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FP?” Jughead cleared his throat,” Why did you wake me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a few moments to recover from the blow and hurt. Jughead noticed the look on FP’s face and looked at him concernedly. “Did I say something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP’s mask fell back into place and he shook his head.” No. I woke you because you have your doctor’s appointment today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s right!” He said finally putting it all together, still confused by FP's reaction from earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While at the doctor’s appointment, FP crossed his legs over the others. He was anxious for what’s going to happen. What if they tell him he can resume his life in New Hampshire. He would be crushed if Jughead got leave again. It hurt him the last time. His son stopped coming around after he moved away.  Jughead didn’t want him to come in this time. He understood but it still hurt to be rejected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Jughead finished, the two decided to get a quick bite to eat at Pop’s. FP watched as Jughead ordered his usual with the unknown realization that he used to have it all the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… what did your doctor say?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead stopped his burger mid-bite from getting into his mouth and set it down. “Uh, Dr. Nicky said that my memory is slowly getting better. I have a question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shoot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead noticed FP’s eyes on him and cleared his throat.” I’ve been having flashbacks since you and Alice brought me here — to Riverdale.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP’s heart swelled with hope. Is Jughead starting to remember what his life was like before the accident? FP didn’t know what the flashbacks were about. But it brought him some hope either way and FP was okay with that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I ask what the flashbacks are about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead nodded. “Yeah, that’s fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP seemed to really be interested in him. He could tell by the look and focus he was given. Jughead sipped his milkshake while FP ate some French fries off his plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lately, I keep having either dreams or flashbacks about some previous life. The faces don’t show up in my dreams, but I do recognize their names. But one in particular stuck out to me.” FP noticed the frustration on the man’s face and felt the father in him want to hug Jughead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he had to keep his cool, so all he did was offer,” I understand it’s frustrating not knowing what life was before an injury that took your memory. Sure I haven’t lost my memory, but I once had my career ended by a blow-out to my arm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead sensed something else was the reason why FP didn’t further his career. “I was in high-school, playing football for the Riverdale High Bulldogs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want to remember.” Me too, FP thought. You have no idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand, Jughead. It will come back.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead popped a cherry into his mouth and continued.” Anyways, I would like to ask you if you knew anything that might trigger my memory. I-I Uh because from what I’ve heard around town is that you know a lot of people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. How can I help you?” FP said kindly, ignoring Jughead’s stumbled words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Jason Blossom and why was I writing about his death?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Jason Blossom?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 8: Jason Blossom?</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence hit the diner with waves deafening sounds from FP’s eardrums. Everything that was said before was basically wiped away by the black hole in FP’s heart. It was bringing him back one of the worst times in the man’s life. The fall of himself had that year, Jughead moving out of their trailer because of his drinking. It was also the time when Clifford Blossom threatened Jughead’s life and to kill him like he did to his own son, Jason Blossom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s Jason Blossom and, why was I writing about his death?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Once the words left his lips Jughead saw something in FP’s eyes that scared him. What did he say to make such darkness overtake the man? How did this man make Jughead have this feeling he’s known him all his life? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jason Blossom?” He nodded,”Well that’s uh.. erm.. he was a teenager whose death was very tragic.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did he die?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FP answered with a simple response. “Gunshot to the forehead.” He visibly flinched from the reminder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bullet sounded with a ricochet in his memory. The stench of blood made his stomach roll at the reminder. He pushed away his fries, losing an appetite. He remembered finding Jason there, head lying limp on the chair and at that point he didn’t know who or what had happened. On impulse he did what had to be done. He covered it up, and weeks later - - Labor Day, the first day of school dumped Jason’s rotting corpse into the Sweetwater River. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s horrible,” Jughead gasped. Just you wait, kiddo, FP wanted to say out loud. “Did they ever find his killer?” The question made his stomach hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was he supposed to say? ‘Jughead, I was the one who covered up and his real father shot him point-blank in the forehead without a second thought?’ He couldn’t tell the boy that. It would probably scare him off. Well it would scare anybody off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, Jughead… why do you wanna know so much?” Great, now he sounded heartless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That question struck Jughead. Why’d he want to know so much? It wasn’t like he was connected or something. Except he was, somehow. Why else would he be having dreams or - - flashbacks? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually the two Jones men head for FP’s and Alice’s house. Jughead never told FP why he cared so much. He still didn’t know why he did. He quickly dashed for upstairs to do his project before Alice made sure it was complete. FP walked across the house, pacing a hole into the hardwood floor with all the questions from Jughead re-playing in his mind. Alice heard something coming from upstairs and came up from doing laundry in the basement washing room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head no, sighing quietly.” No. Jug and I were at Pop’s for lunch after his appointment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Alice asked as she guided him to the island stool and made him take a seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything was going well until he mentioned he was having dreams and flashbacks from his past.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice’s eyebrows knitted with confusion.” But baby, isn’t that a good thing? He’s getting his memory in flashbacks. I’ve read all about it. So why are you wearing a hole in your floor about this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He asked who Jason Blossom was and why he was writing about his death. That’s why I’m like this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice took his hand into hers and said,”Oh, baby… I’m sorry. I know that’s not an easy reminder.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then he asked me how he died.. oh, god, Alice. His face when I told Jug made me want to pull him into a hug and hold him. He looked so horrified. It broke my heart to not be able to say much.” He removed his hand from Alice’s and rubbed his hands over his face with defeat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice felt her heart ache when FP told her this. She knew it wasn’t easy on FP with Jughead asking all these questions and expecting answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not even the worst part, Alice. He asked if they ever found his killer and my response probably made me sound heartless.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She removed his hands from covering his face, caressing the knuckles and kissed them. “You’re not heartless. I’m sure he didn’t think you were. He’s probably just confused.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried convincing her husband, hoping something would get into his head. She hated how he blamed himself for everything that has happened. It wasn’t his fault and for some reason he thought it was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—xxx—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A little boy cried for help. “Daddy!” His heart raced rapidly in his chest when his leg was caught in the seaweed. “Daddy! Help!” The little boy cried for his dad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A father, the little boy’s daddy appeared from the water, watching his son kick and scream for him. The father swam through the water, trying to help his son before the boy had a panic attack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m coming!” The father yelled after his head poked up for air. His face littered with wet water droplets. “I’m coming, Juggie!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry!” Cried the little Juggie.” Daddy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then a loud noise awoke him. Jughead pants with his eyes wide-open. This was the third night he had that dream. Everytime he had that dream he never saw the father’s face. All he could see was the water droplets. Each time he felt an odd familiarity with the father. In this dream the man called for his son with the name Juggie. That’s also his name. Why did this feel so close to home? He was growing frustrated at his lack of memory. It’s been three days since the conversation at Pop’s diner. An awkward wave flew around him when he and FP were around each-other. Thanksgiving is within a day from now. He heard that Betty, Polly and Charles are coming over for Thanksgiving dinner. He was both looking forward to the holiday and also filled with dread. It would be his first Thanksgiving without his memory. He guessed making new memories would be good for his brain and him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly he heard knocking coming from the first floor. He pushed himself to get out of bed and headed downstairs. He raised his hand and covered his yawn. Another night with not getting a lot of sleep can be difficult on someone’s body. He made to the door, looked through the peep-hole and opened it. He was greeted by Betty, carrying five stacked containers on top of each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s all this?” Jughead asked curiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty chuckled, walking passed him as she carried the containers that were made from recycled plastic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just some Thanksgiving food. Mom asked me to bring a few dishes to pass.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead rubbed his stomach.” It smells delicious. Mmmh I can smell it through the plastic covers.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty knew Jughead and stopped him before he could sneak a peek.” Uh-uh, this is for tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head. “Still no, Jughead.” She had to hold back the laughter that wanted to escape from her body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He crossed his arms and pouted his lips.” Oh, come on. One single peek wouldn’t hurt anybody.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty laughed. “Oh, you don’t know my mom then. She’s not a fan of people spoiling their dinner before it’s time to eat.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead chuckled.” You are right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Betty turned her back, strolling into the kitchen and set down the food. She could sense Jughead trying to reach for the food. “Don’t even think about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead snatched his hand away, stunned.” H-H-How did you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With her back still facing the fridge, Betty joked.” ‘Cause I know you, Jug.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—xxx—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiously Alice checked the time on their clock in the room. It seemed like time wasn’t going fast enough. Betty arrived two hours ago to help her mother gather the food for Thanksgiving dinner. The rest of the family was going to be there at 5:30 in the afternoon and Alice still had to make the baked Mac and Cheese. She hadn’t even started it yet because being busy with making a English trifle unlike Rachel’s in Friends no beef was used in it. FP offered to help set the table and Alice nodded, kissing his cheek and thanked him. Jughead was still in bed until he was awoken by the sweet aroma smell sneaking into his nostrils. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmh! Alice, dinner smells amazing!” Jughead commented, plopping his butt on the bar island stool and inhaled the scent again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice chuckled.” Thank you, Jughead.” She smiled as she and Betty mixed some Chex mix into a large bowl. “I’m glad you think so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty poured three different Chex boxes into the bowl and one box of Cheerios. Her mom removed the oven dish from the oven that was buttered, salted and seasoned and used the wooden spoon to scrape the Chex mix into the aluminum pan. “How long should these take?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“55 minutes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And the turkey?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FP announced as he walked back inside after checking on the turkey.” Has been in the deep fryer smoking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead hungrily licked his lips. “I can’t wait to eat this wonderful food!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FP, Alice and Betty chimed in, laughing.” We know!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When is Polly and the kids’ flight coming in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They should be here in--“ The doorbell rang before Alice could finish her sentence. “Now.” Alice looked up as she put the Chex mix into the oven.” Can come get the door?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FP volunteered, heading for the front door, with his cooking apron tied on him. He shot a look behind him to see Jughead making a dash for the candy jar and then he heard Alice’s scolding voice.” Put those back! They’re for the children!” He chuckled as he made his way to the door and untwisted the look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the door opened, Juni and Dagwood ran straight into his arms, he hugged them close to him. Polly bursted into giggles when her eyes met FP’s outfit. It was the kitchen apron that Alice brought him for Christmas last year when she said that FP needed to cook more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice apron, FP.” She joked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, FP replied.” Ha, ha.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He crouched down lower and squeezed the grandchildren into a big hug. “Oh, I’ve missed you two!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The grandchildren giggled.” We missed you too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Polly chimed.” Their birthdays are coming up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FP widened his eyes and his mouth dropped in shock.” No, way! How old are you guys going to be now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to be 10!”Juniper exclaimed happily</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Double digits, I see!” FP smiled as they approached the kitchen amidst Alice’s cooking up a storm feast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Polly brought Candied yams topped with marshmallows the twins drizzled on top. When they walked in, Alice quickly stopped what she was doing and embraced her eldest daughter. She helped Polly with her coat which FP placed in the guest room for later. Alice asked about her flight. Polly explained that getting two nine-and-a-half-year-old twins to pack lightly during luggage check point wasn’t a piece of cake at all. Alice and FP laughed. Oh, they sure had their own travel stories about airports. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Polly offered to help FP check on the turkey. She wanted to make sure her step-father didn’t blow up a turkey like Archie Andrews had five thanksgivings ago. Veronica had told her about it one night on the phone when the former new girl called. Veronica wanted to check in and see how Betty was doing. Betty had told her that Jughead had been hurt. Polly explained to her that Betty was having a hard time adjusting but it was getting easier. The fashion empress asked why didn’t Jughead seem like he recognized her. All she did was tell her that when Jughead was in a coma and from the impact in the car accident caused him to lose his memory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FP noticed something about Polly. She was happier, smiling. He had known Polly for sometime now and he’s always made sure that she’s happy. Even with all the things going on lately at the hospital Polly seemed generally happier and carefree. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… are you seeing someone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Polly blushed, avoiding his eyes.” Oh. You so are if you can’t look at me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Polly exhaled.” I guess you could say that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FP took off the lid on the deep fry and stuck the thermometer into the turkey to check the temperature. Then removed it and recovered the thanksgiving entree with the lid. He looked back up at Polly and smiled warmly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this guy treating you good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Polly nodded, smiling.” Yes. He is. He’s good with the kids too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s always a good sign. You don’t want to be with some jerk that doesn’t do well with kids.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, it is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FP sat down at the backyard table set. Polly sighed quietly, taking in the fresh Riverdale air as they sat. She looked at him with soft eyes and inhaled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riverdale always had the best scenery in her opinion. She missed being home and was actually looking forward to Pop's Chocklit Shoppe, sipping down a strawberry milkshake. After moving Polly had to escape the reminders of Jason. When her and the twins moved it was the best thing for them at the time. Polly wanted a fresh start. And now being back brought back some memories, some good and bad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FP’s feet were propped up on an empty chair. Polly shook her head, laughing at FP’s protective questions. He really was that type of Dad. JB told her that her first boyfriend nearly failed his test. Once the word former gang-member left his mouth the boy was scared. He knew that he better not mess this up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are things at home?” FP sighed. “Is Jughead adjusting well?” Polly asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She saw the look on his face that said it all. “Well… to be honest he’s having a hard re-adjusting. He just told me the other day that he’s having dreams and flashbacks about his life before. He even asked who Jason Blossom was and why’d he write about the man’s death?” The mention of Jason still felt foreign to hear ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jason?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He curtly nodded.” Yeah… it was hard for me to hear too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What other flashbacks? Are there others?” FP shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I only know of what he told me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Polly sighed, looking up at the sky when the silence grew thicker as the wind started to chill her cheeks. She hoped things started getting better soon. FP knew Jason was a sore subject for Polly. Sure she didn’t blame him anymore but the memory of what had happened was still there fresh in their minds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile in the kitchen Betty and Alice were working hard on Thanksgiving dinner. Jughead left the room, finishing up some homework and he said he’d be down to help in twenty minutes. Juniper and Dagwood watched as their stomach rumbled. They were hungry. The plane ride food only keeps you satisfied for so long. Juni nudged her brother in the arm, Dagwood carefully reached over the countertop and stuck his arm into the candy bowl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatcha doing?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both twins froze. They turned their heads and saw their aunt and grandma staring at them, shaking their heads. “Uh…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice approached her grandchildren and chuckled light at the fear in their faces. “It’s okay. You can have some, I'm just messing you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The twins both sighed in relief. Betty rolled her eyes at her mother, who shrugged. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You scared them to death.” Betty replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oops.” Alice winked. She spotted the twins and cackled softly. “I’m sorry for scaring you guys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Grandma.” Dagwood said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who wants to make cookies shaped as turkeys?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>”Me! Me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, way to get them going. Polly’s never going to leave us in charge of watching them again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Betty, relax.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice grabbed some sugar, eggs, milk, flour and a rolling pin. “Who’s ready to make some cookies?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juniper and Dag’s raised their hands.” We do!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—-xxx—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everybody sat at the neatly decorated dining room table. FP and Alice were seated next to each-other by the front of the table. Polly and Betty were on the far right, Jughead was in the middle of them and next him were the twins. Further down the table sat Mary, Hermione, Tom, Sierra and Kevin. Charles came into the dining room, carrying two pies in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you already started without me.” Charles stated, setting down the pies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FP got up from his chair and hugged his son.” Not at all.” He paused, looking at Jughead,” But I can’t promise about that one there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead rolled his eyes.” Wow, no faith in me, FP.” FP had to keep the heartbreak off his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. Because Betty told me what happened yesterday when she dropped off the food. You are sneaky.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead smirked.”I’ve got my connections.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charles sat next to Kevin, who still thought he was hot. Kevin always found Betty’s brother hot. He even told her that if he wasn’t her brother he’d take him by the horns. Alice smiled at everyone at the table and then asked.”Sierra, is Josie joining us?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sierra Keller sadly shook her head.” No. She’s not coming. She’s in New York at her friend, Katy Keen’s Thanksgiving party.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice frowned slightly.”Oh, tell her she’ll be missed. I hope she’s having a fun time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kevin smiled.” I just got a text from her before I showed up. She’s having fun and looking fabulous while doing it.” Betty and JB laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Always hyping everything, Keller.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As always.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charles added.” For one I admire that, Kevin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kevin blushed.” Thanks.” And then paused,” Where’s Caleb?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s on a business trip.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead was suddenly hit with a flashback. Again at that diner and he’s typing on his Apple MacBook. It is deemed that he’s writing something. The words are popping up yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's been a week since the discovery of Jason Blossom's body. But his death is not the first, nor would it be the last casualty that the town of Riverdale would suffer. The Twilight Drive-In where I work, my home away from home, a piece of town history, is closing for good, just when we needed a place to escape to the most. With Sheriff Keller knocking on every door and neighbor suspecting neighbor, Riverdale, every day that passes, is becoming more like Salem during the witch trials. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the scene filled with four friends in a booth at Pop’s diner. He was going on about some drive-in shutting down. Twilight-drive in? Why did that seem so familiar to him? It is mentioned as taken by an anonymous buyer with an offer the mayor couldn’t refuse. A thought popped into his head. Who was the anonymous buyer? And why the drive-in? Archie, is having an affair with his teacher?! What the hell? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Archie, listen to Betty, Jughead agreed with memory Betty. A car horn broke their conversation and then the blonde got into the car with her mother who looked strangely like Alice. The next scene showed him talking to someone. It clicked to him it was Sierra Keller, Tom’s wife. Who are the Southside Serpents? A gang?! What the hell is this town? He remembered spotting a snake on the coat rack in the mud room. Why did FP and Alice have that? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jellybean? How did he know her? Was she somebody from his past? The name felt familiar to him. Apparently his parents didn’t make a lot of money so they had him and Jellybean hide in the truck until they parked. The drive-in is his home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jughead, are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mind kept repeating what he heard. “FP, he’s in some flashback.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he going to be okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FP noticed that Jughead had gone silent and hadn’t said anything. He tried to tap on the boy’s shoulder, hoping to break into his thoughts and coax him back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jug, it’s okay. We are here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead blinked his eyes, jolting in his chair with a gasp. Everybody in the room looked worried. Alice gave Jughead a glass of some water. He took the water, gulped it down in three swallows and blushed as he caught everyone staring at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty grabbed his hand, stroking it. “Jug, what was it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead cleared his throat.” Uh… it was a flashback. They’re not usually that intense.” Betty’s hand rubbed his back soothingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice stared at Jughead cautiously and asked.” What was it about?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead turned to face Sierra and her husband, Tom. He wasn’t sure what he saw but it was definitely her. Kevin was worried about Jughead Jones. He hasn’t seen him since graduation. He looked a lot different, of course he has, Keller he’s now 23. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” He asked Sierra. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sierra sharply inhaled.”I’m Sierra Keller.” She pointed to her husband,” This is Tom Keller, and his son, Kevin Keller.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you guys.” Kevin swallowed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You too, Jughead.” It felt a bit odd to introduce himself. “I’m Kevin Keller. I’m Tom’s gay son.” He introduced himself as a nervous chuckle escaped his lips. He’s always thought Jughead Jones was attractive. But he knew Jones wasn’t gay, but he could dream about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead shook his hand.” Hello, Kevin.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the thought came back to him. “My flashback was about you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About me?” Kevin asked curiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead shakes his head no and pointed next to Kevin.” Her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mouth falls open.” Me?!” The former Mayor asked incredulously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FP, Alice, Tom and Mary’s eyes widen. His flashback was about Tom’s wife? “Yeah. Weren’t you the mayor?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-erm… well yes, that was before I resigned, Jughead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, and who brought the Twilight Drive in?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mary and Hermione gasped. FP’s heart was hammering inside his chest. The Twilight Drive-in had been torn down September of the year Jason Blossom was killed and his body was discovered. Memories struck him like a lightning bolt in the sky. Little Jughead and JB curled up in the blanket, giggling at whatever movie was playing at the drive-in theater that night while Him and Gladys argued about what bills to pay next. His kids pretended that just one night they were a regular family and it always broke his heart knowing that Jughead was aware of the fighting. He knew that Jughead heard them. The whole drive in heard them as Gladys slammed the car door loudly and threw a soda can across the parking lot. He always felt bad for his ex-wife running the kids time at the movies. They never got along and then his drinking got worse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember the drive-in?” FP questions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead ignored him.” Who anonymously bought the drive-in that Jellybean and I went to when we were kids?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>JB’s eyes sparkled with tears that were trying to break free. She gasped with her mouth covered by one of her hands. He remembered her? She literally bolted up from her seat and tackled Jughead into a hug. Jughead’s taken aback when the raven haired threw herself into his arms. Jughead breathed out a surprised gasp and slowly let his arms wrap around his frame. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my god… you remember me?” JB stammered, eyes wide in shock and disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead watches as the eighteen-year-old's eyes filled with tears. “Yes-yes, I remember you.” He confessed honestly as soon as those words fell through his lips JB sobbed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I can’t believe it! I missed you so much.” Jughead rubbed her back with his hand as his sister sobbed against his shoulder, soaking his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you too, JB.” Jughead said as his eyes misted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FP’s heart swelled in happiness for his youngest. He knew that Jellybean had taken the news of Jughead not remembering her hard. Alice squeezed his hand underneath the table. She could see the hope in his chest expanding. Jughead saw FP’s eyes on him and wondered what FP was thinking. After JB finally composed herself and lifted her head off his shoulder. She wiped her eyes and then elbowed him in the ribcage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead yelped.” Ow! What was that for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For forgetting me and getting into a damn car accident!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t do it on purpose.” Jughead said as he rubbed his sore ribs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty hugged JB. “It’s okay, he’s okay.” She whispered softly to JB. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t ever do that again, jerk face.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead smiled sadly.” I’ll try not too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice could see the wheels turning in FP’s head and hoped for some goods. Alice asked to say a little thanks for helping Jughead remember more and more each day. This was an improvement. And one of Jughead’s doctors called and left a message saying that Jughead is starting to relay his life back together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After sometime Alice settled in and began serving Thanksgiving dinner. FP kept an eye on Jughead as he ate. He really wanted to ask if he remembered him, but he didn’t want to overwhelm the man. Hermione confessed that Hiram is the one who made her buy the drive-in and have it torn down. Jughead was shocked but shook it off. He wanted to eat. He grabbed some garlic mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, some candied yams, cornbread and lastly the turkey that FP deep fried in the fryer. Mary took a bite and lowly moaned with a mouthful of turkey in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm, FP. This turkey is really good!” FP chuckled at Mary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you! But it’s no Fred’s.” Mary laughed lightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it isn't but it’s damn well just as good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a compliment then.” He joked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least I’m having turkey this time. The last time I had Thanksgiving in Riverdale Archie blew up our turkey. Lesson learned: no deep-frying turkeys indoors.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione and FP’s eyes widened.”Seriously?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not kidding. It actually saved our life from crazy vigilantes.” Mary explained as the rest of the room sent her shocked expressions. “The turkey blew up when a gun was in front of me. Fred knew we were in trouble.” Alice and Mary’s eyes watered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, wow. I remembered hearing from my partner the next about that.” FP repiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—xxx—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After dinner FP helped Alice clean off the table and set up for dessert. He grabbed the boxed pies that Charles picked up from the store and lifted the lid carefully. With a knife in hand, FP cut the two pies into eight pieces. Alice pulled him aside, massaging his shoulders. She could feel the tensed muscles through the flannel material on his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FP moaned.” Oh, that feels great.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice moved her hands again, leaning closer to him. She was so close he could feel her breath on his neck. He rolled his shoulders back and she resumed getting the knots out of his neck and shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” He shrugged,” I mean it, FP. Are you okay because you don’t seem like it? I know Jughead remembered JB is hard on you. It’s going to take time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He threw his hands up in frustration. “I’m not mad about that. I’m happy that he remembers his sister,but…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you also wish that he remembered you.” Alice finished. He gives a shaky nod, trying to keep his tears at bay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.. it’s so hard.” He admitted, rubbing furiously as he tried to keep his eyes from burning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to cut dessert to be shorter?” FP shook his head.” No. No. It’s fine. I’ll be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice stared at him.” Are you sure?” She asked again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He bobbed his head, sighing quietly.” Yes, baby, I’m okay.” He grabbed the paper plates.” I better get these pies served.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice was left alone in the room after FP left with the pie boxes and festive paper plates stacked on top. She sighed to herself as the door swung closed behind FP.  A few hours later, Mary and Hermione headed home along with Tom and Sierra. Kevin rode with Charles since they carpooled. He just showed up first and then Charles realized he forgot the pies and had to go to the nearest supermarket outside of Riverdale. Jughead and JB caught up with each other while watching a marathon of Christmas movies. Betty took Juniper and Dagwood outside to get their early birthday gifts. Alice and FP cleaned dishes, put away Thanksgiving leftovers in the refrigerator for the next day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back.” FP said as Alice drained the dish tub. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FP shrugged his shoulders.” I’m probably just going for a short walk.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to come along?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He shook his head,” I don’t mean anything by it, I just need some time to clear my head.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice gave a small smile.” It’s okay. Take your time.” She watched as FP disappeared through the back door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—-xxx—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FP knelt down on the cold grass, blowing air from his mouth and saw fog appeared in front of him. The dark loomed around him as the navy blue jean jacket almost barely kept his body warm. He rubbed his hands together to keep them warmed up. His breath could be seen in the cool fall air. The fall leaves blew on the tree above FP and his arms were folded close to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand brushed against the stone as his light-brown eyes dazzled in the glow of the light above him. Taking a deep breath, FP stared at the aging head-stone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi… Freddie. I know it’s been awhile since I came here.” FP sighed deeply,” I really wish you were here, man. I’m sure you’ve been keeping my ass in line from up in the sky. I know you’re up there since… Fred is such an Angel.” He joked as a heartfelt smile across his lips. He practically feels Fred rolling his eyes from beyond the sky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fading date on the headstone read: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fred Andrews</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oct. 11th -- July. 4th, 2019. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beloved father </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Great Friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rest In Peace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked back the tears burning in his eyes as his body began to numb. The time he really wished Fred was still alive is now. He knew what to do in the situation he’s in. First of all his wife wouldn’t cheat on him and he knew that for a fact. Mary would never hurt Fred on purpose. Like Gladys did him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fred, I’m a mess. Trying to stay sober when all you want to do is fall apart. Jughead doesn’t remember me or anybody beside his little sister. I’m happy for her but at the same time… I’m really fucking sad.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wind blew in his face, chilling him. Everyday the weather got colder. Winter was approaching quickly. The snow started to sprinkle on the ground with white flurries landing in his hair. “I just found out that Jughead’s not my son. What am I supposed to do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five years without his best friend hurt like hell. He still couldn’t believe to this day that Fred Andrews was gone forever. “He’s my son, Freddie… may not be by blood but that boy is my son through. I don’t care what the DNA says about it. I’m not letting one difference take Jughead away from me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tear surpassed his barrier and rolled down his cheek as he was brought to his knees in front of Fred’s grave. His fingers ghosted against the engraved name, feeling the smooth but rigid edges. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it’s been five years without your guidance and friendship. You saved me from my darkest moments. I-it’s hard without you here.” He sighed as his voice began to tremble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took one last glance at the moon high in the sky, Illuminating the graveyard. “I can’t do this on my own!” FP laid his head in his hands and broke down.” Fred! Why can’t you give me a sign?” I don’t want to do this all on my own. I need my best friend.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He racked his hands through his curls, gasping for breath.” Don’t make me go through this alone, Freddie! Please… please.. I-I-I can’t deal with this by myself!” FP cried hoarsely as a lump suffocated his lungs, keeping him from breathing through his tears.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Punch In Results</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 9: Punch In Results</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice couldn’t sleep at all last night as her phone kept going straight to voicemail each time she called FP. She spent the night tossing and turning in their bed, worried about her husband. She groaned frustratedly as the voicemail voice chimed in and threw her arms up. Where could he be? He said he was going for a walk but that was hours ago. She groaned again as the voicemail message finally ended and she began to leave a message. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FP, call me! I’m worried about you. I’ve called you many times and each time your phone goes right to voicemail. Are you okay?” She sighed, looking down at the time on her screen.” I’m starting to worry. Don’t make me start a search party, ‘cause you know I will get everyone in this town involved to find you. Please call me once you get this.” She pressed the end call button, paced the kitchen floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was just peeking up from over the horizon around five O'clock through the kitchen shutters. She raised her hand to her eyelid, began rubbing the sandman dust away and let a small yawn escape her mouth quietly. She rested her hands on the cool countertop, taking in the lack of warmth. She heard the doorbell ring while she padded across the kitchen floor with her fuzzy slippers strapped to her ankles. She opened the door to find FP and Hogeye standing on the Jones front porch steps. Her hands found a place to rest on her hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found him sitting outside the bar. He’s pretty much been like this since I picked him up.” Hogeye informed Alice gingerly while she checked him over for any sight of possible injuries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Hogeye. Thank you for bringing him home.” She thanked the bartender, closing the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice’s arms guided down to FP’s back, steadying him as she helped her husband upstairs into their bedroom. She flicked on the light switch causing FP to groan at the sudden movement. She went over to the dresser, pulling out a tank top and some boxers. She stripped his body from the soaking wet shirt and tossed it onto the bedroom floor. His eyes wouldn’t meet hers, afraid of judgement but there was no anger in her eyes as she helped him out of the cold jeans clanging onto his thighs. FP’s head fell onto the pillow next to hers. She got up from the bed, picking the wet clothes off the floor and tossed them into the hamper by the master bathroom sidewall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” FP mumbled as Alice pulled the tank top over his head. She could hear the sincerity in his voice as he looked away from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cupped his cheeks, forcing him to look in her direction. She searched his eyes, seeing the pain and fear of disappointment inside. The guilt was radiating off his body as he numbly slipped on his boxers with his body turned. “I’m sorry.” He repeated. Whatever anger in her body had left when FP’s eyes filled with tears. He raised his hand to rub them away, but she stopped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at her, confused.”I’m not mad, FP.” He wondered why. He couldn’t understand why she isn’t yelling off his ears about how he had her worried sick. He knew she had been worrying herself. He could see the worry lines in her forehead. “Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fingers stroked under his chin.” Because I know you are already kicking yourself. I don’t need to yell my head off about how worried you had me. You already know that. That’s the reason you can’t wipe that guilty puppy eyed look off your face.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He muttered quietly back as pain laced his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As her heart ached for him. She pulled him into her arms, stroking his head as they laid on their bed. Her calm shushes made the barrier break and FP’s last final resolve fell. After his breakdown he shut his eyes and Alice continued brushing her fingers through his hair as he slept. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By morning Jughead was in the kitchen. He heard Alice’s voice coming down the hallway. He shifted in his seat. He saw FP walk out of those doors last night and still wonder what happened. It wasn’t his business or anything but did they have a fight? His suspicions were confirmed when FP came into the kitchen, going straight for the fridge and pulled out an orange juice carton from the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did your walk go?” FP’s head shot up and he looked at Jughead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-How did you know?” He stammered slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead set the spoon back into the bowl.” I just heard you last night. You know talking to Alice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly shook off the silence.” Oh. Yeah. It was fine.” He didn’t want Jughead to ask anymore questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—xxx—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four Days Later…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s your memory, Mr. Jones?” The doctor observed from her chair.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved his hand a little in the middle. “It’s getting better but I still don’t know what happened to me. You know before the accident. I remembered my sister, her brother looked familiar. In my dreams I keep seeing a boy shout for his father, but I don’t know what that means yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Denise smiled softly.” It could mean your mind is trying to tell you that the father in your dreams resembles someone in your life before. Have you seen him before?” A half shake, and head nod is her answer. “Have you brought this up to FP?” He shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead sighed.” No, I haven’t. He’s been avoiding asking about my flashbacks since Thanksgiving. I don’t know why.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should talk to him about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not.” His doctor asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I might be the reason he goes for long walks every night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Denise looked at her patient, questionly. FP only came to one of Jughead appointments. He had told her that Jughead doesn’t remember him. And also Jughead wasn’t aware that FP is his dad or that he’s actually not the father at all. Which confuses her. Of course she hasn’t said anything under the wishes of FP.  Since FP is a power of attorney he has all say on what happens in the hospital’s care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the appointment is over, Dr. Denise gently gave a reassuring hand squeeze.” Jughead, talk to him.” That’s all she said before exiting the doctor’s office. Jughead stared at the closed door unsure what to feel about what the doctor told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When JB saw her brother come inside the house. She immediately helped Jughead over to the couch. She listened as Jug told her that he’d be getting his cast off in one week. JB told him about dance camp, college essays and even boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My sister can’t be dating.” Jughead joked with his sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nudged him gently with her elbow. “I so can, Jug.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laid his back against the backrest on the couch.” I have a question. Why does FP get all I-I don’t know weird when I ask him about flashbacks?” JB’s laugh left her body and she became all serious. She knew her dad wasn’t handling Jughead’s memory loss well, none of them really have. The only reason JB is doing okay is because Jug remembered her. She knew that her dad wasn’t doing okay with that. She scratched her neck nervously all of sudden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I have this other brother and Dad’s just missing because you know you look like him.” She tried to explain the best she could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—xxx—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Alice and FP were at work JB begged to spend time with her brother under the conditions that she’d call her dad if anything went wrong with either her or Jughead. She noticed that Jughead had been quiet since he asked her about why “their father” has been acting strange ever since thanksgiving. The more and more that the siblings caught up. Jellybean begged to have Jughead take her to the mall. Jughead seemed leery about the idea. Riverdale had a mall? He texted Veronica who he vaguely remembered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J: Does Riverdale have a mall? JB wants to take me to the mall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone pinged literally seconds later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veronica: No. But we have one twenty minutes from there. Jellybean is taking you shopping?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J: Yeah?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veronica: Yes! About time she gets you proper attire!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead chuckled, rolling his eyes and began typing back. He heard his sister laughing with Charles who was driving them since JB’s car broke down. And his car… well that’s totaled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J: Got to go, but thanks! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V: No hay problema!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After shaking off the confusion about what Veronica had typed. He’s pretty sure it’s Spanish. Charles and JB helped Jug over to the car, closing the door and placing his crutches in the cab. Charles kept his eyes on the road, occasionally looking up at the rearview mirror, keeping an eye on his siblings. Twenty minutes later, Charles’ truck came to a roll stop. He turned to his younger siblings and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me a call when you are ready for me to pick you guys up, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JB and Jughead nodded, waving their hands as Charles drove away. JB was quick to grab his hand and tugged him along into the mall entrance. The younger man rolled his eyes as JB practically forced him into every girl store possible. Who knew that his sister was well very girly, from what he’s heard from Charles and JB herself is that Pink Floyd is her favorite band. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jug! They have a rock roll place!” He could see the excitement written into her eyes and cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They took a break to get a bite to eat and then one of them had too much to drink. JB made a comment on how her dad and him are the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you and dad are like twins when it comes to eating and drinking a whole 20oz!” JB laughed at her brother, unknowingly sparking confusion in Jughead’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead blinks at his sister.”I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jellybean laughed. “Look In the mirror.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead walked Into a uni-sex bathroom with his sister and got a good look at himself In one of the mirrors. It was true! He looked SO MUCH like FP!! "Does this mean I'm related to the man somehow?" Thought Jughead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JB noticed Jughead was in a thought process moment and decided to ask. “Have you been having any other flashes about FP? If you have, I want to know.” She really hoped he had. It was seriously hurting their dad for Jug to have no memory of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead sighed, refocusing his vision on JB. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had one that's starting to scare me. It's late at night and FP Is walking out of the woods with tears In his eyes, carrying a limp bloody body.... Me!! The way I looked I should be dead right now!! What happened to me that night?!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jellybean sighed, noticing the fear and wonder in the man’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jellybean shakes her head.“Sadly, I'm the wrong one to ask. Dad told me about that night but I wasn't there. I know It's not going to be easy for my dad; he'll be In tears the whole time. But the best person to ask and who truly knows everything about that night, Is my dad. The doctor Is right Jughead, no matter how many times my dad tries to pull away you need to talk to him! You need to start talking to him and getting to know him! You need to start talking about these flashes! Including this one!!”Jughead shuddered, but he knew his sister was %100 percent right!! Jughead slowly nodded yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jellybean added.”Ask my dad to meet you at Pops. You two need some time alone to not just talk, but to talk about this flashback of yours. Don't skip any details about this flashback that's been bothering you. About any of your flashbacks.” Our Dad, JB wanted to add… but she knew it was up to Jug to start putting everything together. All she could do was guide him in the right direction and hope he does the right thing by them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a fire starting in his heart. He knew what had to be done but not exactly how to say it. There’s no way to ask a man who's clearly affected by him that he’s having vivid flashbacks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—-xxx—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP came home from work with his back aching. It had been a rough day...the first thing he does is plop down on the couch, exhaling a loud sigh. Alice was making dinner he could already tell by the sweet smell of home style cooking. Ever since they moved in together and married one another. Five and a half years of enjoying her cooking, waking up in the morning despite the morning breath, kissing her passionately. She stuck with through the fights, bickering who does the dishes for the night and then making out after the argument. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice and the kids ate at the table. FP helped himself to a plate of food: chicken and rice. Jughead still kept replaying what JB had told him earlier at the mall. He knew she had a point. And later that night another memory jolted his brain from thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead, he was packing up his belongings into a bag and his eyes laid on a photograph of him and a young child; Jellybean, his sister. He picked it up from the pin board and headed on his way. He saw himself grab a black spray paint can and wrote in messy graffiti JUGHEAD JONES WUZ HERE with his signature crown at the very end of here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What am I doing? Jughead thought throughout the flashback? He watched as he turned around when he heard someone say the words:” They'll tear that booth down, too. Raze the whole place. Send it to the junkyard. And us with it.” His younger self shot his eyes upward and the camera pans on a man with the black leather jacket standing at least across the grass field. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is that the same serpent jacket from earlier? He wasn’t sure if it was or not. He kept his eyes closed, memories began flashing in his head. “Yeah... Maybe they'll save it. All the pieces. Store it in the town hall attic, and rebuild it in a hundred years. Wonder who the hell we were.” He kept looking toward the man, didn’t he look like him? Sorta? Who knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” The man hummed in agreement. “So where are you gonna live now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s homeless? The guy’s face was still blurred but Jug could recognize the similar sounding voice. Where had he heard it before?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll figure it out, Dad. I always do.” Then he walked away and left the man in the serpent jacket in his way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead’s eyes reopened and he was alone in his new room. Well FP’s other son’s room. He found himself letting his fingers work around a hidden picture. Him and a redhead boy. Who is he? He guessed that was going to be answered at a later date. Then he remembered the redhead boy. His name is Archie Andrews. Mary’s son, he hadn’t met him yet. Maybe in his past life he had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—-xxx—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP looked down at his phone, waiting for it to buzz or doing anything honestly! Jughead had texted him to meet at Pop’s and he had sounded pretty serious at least through texting. He knew Jughead well but it was hard these days to know what that boy was thinking about. Pop Tate noticed FP’s empty cup and came by to refill it. FP’s eyes shot up, giving a half-smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Pop smiled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always, FP. You worked your ass off for me. I think you earned coffee on the house.” He noticed the nervousness written into FP’s features and couldn’t stop himself from asking. “Are you alone today?” FP shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m waiting on Jug.” Pop Tate smiled blissfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! My favorite Nighthawk! He hasn’t come in since…” He trailed off. FP nodded slowly. “Yeah… he hasn’t. His old friends, at least Veronica and Kevin have helped a lot. I heard Andrews is back from the Navy, is that right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Archie is back.” He looked at the father and asked,” How do you feel about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP shrugged.” Honestly.” He blew out a sigh,” I don’t know. Red… really fucked up with Jug and I. Kissing another man’s girlfriend isn’t okay. Jughead didn’t even have to tell me. I knew by the way Jughead’s hand looked. Betty kinda just moved out not long after Jughead’s fight with Andrews.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I heard about that. Betty didn’t seem like a girl to cheat on or hurt anymore, but Riverdale has a way of hiding the truth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ain’t that the truth, Pop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chime bells signaled that Jughead had arrived. FP and Pop cut their conversation short and Jughead slides into the booth. Pop placed Jughead’s special in front of him and Jughead smiled. After they began eating, FP cleared his throat, breaking Jug’s concentration with his food. It was clear that something was bugging the boy otherwise he wouldn’t have made the first move by reaching out. Jughead knew that FP wanted to ask why they were meeting. And he didn’t know what to say or do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Jug.. you said you wanted to ask me something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yeah… I did.” Jughead muttered unsurely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tension in the diner began to wear away at FP’s patience. “So what was it?” He was trying to keep his hope out of his voice as best as he could. Although secretly underneath the table he’s crossing his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...uh.. well JB and I were at the mall--“ FP cut him off and began asking rapidly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Are you okay? Did something happen? Jellybean was supposed to call us if anything went wrong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead quickly shook his head, immediately calming the worried man in front of him. “No. Nothing went wrong. I had this memory and I— I was wondering if you could help clear it up for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-uh sure, anything. What was it about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Jughead began telling him what the flashback was about. Jughead cleared his throat,”Well, I keep seeing you coming out of these woods carrying a limp blood covered body. A body that by the looks of It... Should be dead! The body... Looks like me! How Is that possible?! What the hell happened that night?! How am I still alive?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP felt the pain In his heart and tears In his eyes get bigger and bigger. He knew exactly what his son was remembering. FP wished he could forget that horrid night, so why In hell would he want to help his son remember It?!! But FP knew he had no choice. But he also had to be careful. As badly as he wanted his baby boy back to himself he needed to let Jughead get there on his own. Yeah that's right, no matter what some stupid blood test says his Juggie will always be his beautful baby boy!! His beautiful son!! FP carried that small fragile little baby everywhere, fed him, changed him, dressed him, bathed him, comforted him and everything else for so many days! From the moment Gladys walked In with Little Juggie In her arms that boy had been his!! He had to tell Jughead what happened that night, while leaving certain things out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> FP took a deep sigh before beginning.” There was this gang that used to exist a long time ago--“ Jughead interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered hearing a little about a gang. “Like the Serpents?” FP shook his head slightly. “ Yes and no. The Serpents are good people, The Ghoulies and their leader, Penny Peabody were not. That night they threatened to hurt Betty--“  Pain laced the man’s eyes as the memory popped back into his head. It was something he’s been trying to forget. And now that Jughead straight-up asked about that night he struggled with the topic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was true, FP remembered how Jughead commented how Malachi said he would go after Betty next. FP remembered his boy's worried expression In the hospital when FP mentioned being there for Betty. Jughead was so worried that Malachi followed through with his promise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He became caught up in flashbacks in his head but this time it was on the night Jughead woke up. The boy’s bruised face, slightly layered by bandages on his arms where Serpent tattoo used to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead’s eyes filled with horror as the thought of Betty getting hurt crossed his mind. He vaguely recalled the night FP was re-telling. All that he’d remembered was pain, hot-flashing blows and then it all goes blank as night on him. “They hurt Betty?”FP watched as Jughead’s eyes widened in horror. He was quick to answer.”No, and only for one reason.... You gave yourself to Penny and The Ghoulies. You protected her and other friends of yours so Penny and them would leave them alone and hurt you Instead.” He struggled against the guilty in his own heart. It was his fault that Jughead was even involved in the first place. If it wasn’t for his own stubbornness and drinking Jughead would’ve never been in that position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP couldn't hide the fact that tears were running freely down his cheeks. And Jughead noted that FP was crying. He knew that FP really had a thing for people he cared for. Maybe he was one of those people. “It definitely was a miracle they didn't succeed In killing you!” As painful images flashed in his eyes of Jughead’s scarred body in bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead still wondered the biggest revelation.”How the hell did you know about It, let alone where to find me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is where FP decided to twist the truth a little bit again. Instead of telling that Toni Topaz was the one who was kidnapped, FP had told Jug that it was Betty. He felt that he didn’t want to overload the man’s memory with too many facts. So he twisted the truth a little bit as tears streamed down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You called Betty beforehand. She could tell something was off so she called me right after. Penny actually kidnapped Betty earlier. I remembered the location you rescued her from.” Jughead shuddered.”This Penny person seems very messed up!” FP resisted the urge to ruffle his boy's hair or to pull him Into a hug or call him some kind of nickname. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP nodded in agreement as shudders hit his spine.”She definitely was, trust me. I don't know where the hell she Is now. But she hasn't been In Riverdale for years now.” The carving on Jughead’s arm had faded away but FP could see-slash-remember it as clear as day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the hell did you know such a messed up person?” As confusion took over the younger man’s face and eyes. FP vaguely explained further. “Like a lot of other adults my age In this town I grew up with them. I went to high school with her. Even.... Dated her for a little bit.” He had to fight the cringe on his face as he told Jug this. He regretted it everyday, it caused so many things to happen. If he never dated her, Jughead wouldn’t have met the crazy charming bitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead blinked hard. “I know, one of my biggest regrets. Trust me, It didn't last long.” Everything he said was the truth, it was one of his biggest regrets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the conversation ended, FP and Jug’s plates were completely empty. Pop Tate gave them their bill which Jughead tried to pay. FP shook his head smiling at the generosity. He told Jughead he’d pay for their food. It was his treat for the boy. After everything was paid for Jug and FP headed home. Betty was staying over for dinner tonight at least that is what Alice’s text message said. FP was slowly starting to let go of his anger at Betty. It had been five years since that all happened. Time goes by so fast when your world gets spun upside down and then on its axis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice met the boys as soon as they walked in the door. FP could see Alice coming towards them with a box. He looked over his wife and began to wonder. It was time to decorate for Christmas. Who knew the days had gone by so quickly after Thanksgiving. His mind was wrapped up in time that Jughead came home with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s all this?” Jughead asked with widened eyes. Alice smiled, handing FP the box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are Christmas decorations, Jughead.” Jughead chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that. I was wondering why you have them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Cause it’s almost Christmas, Dork!” A voice interrupts the conversation. The group turned and saw JB poking her head into the living room behind the swinging kitchen door. Jughead rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. “I also knew that, JB.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking their heads at the siblings, FP and Alice sighed. It’s been a few years since JB and Jug really spoke or teased each other. JB told him that Jughead would text or call at least once a month. He was happy that his son and daughter had such a connection, but on the other hand, he was a little jealous. Jughead only called or texted a few times. He kept asking him if Jughead would come to birthdays or Christmas. But his answer was “busy with school,” or “ I don’t know, Dad, isn’t Betty going to be there?” In truth, Betty Smith didn’t show up to the events either. Which made Alice’s heart break and FP had to make his wife feel better. He knew Betty thought he hated her… well hated is a strong word. He dislikes her very much for what she did to his son. Now… his grudge to what happened as slowly wilted away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP stepped in.” JB, stop teasing Jug, and help Alice and I decorate.” JB nodded with a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” She turned back to Jug and Jughead waited for a comment, instead she said this.” I’m sorry. I was wrong for giving you such a hard time.” Jughead was taken aback but accepted the apology. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that was all settled, Alice grabbed the remote and started playing Christmas music in the background. She grabbed a box marked with “FP and Alice’s Christmas decorations” and opened the flap. One by one She took out of each ornament and placed them in a neat pile. JB unraveled the Christmas lights and carefully wrapped them around the branches. FP helped set up the major and the tree skirt. As he was digging through the box something caught his eye. A sparkling handmade ornament with a small handprint made FP’s eyes widened in shock. He had completely forgotten that his son’s ornament that he made him when Jughead was in pre-school was in that box. He thought Gladys had taken it when she moved to Toledo. Their family didn’t have much money so when Jughead brought this home for him… his heart literally melted with happiness and pride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” FP jumped when Jughead’s voice filled his ears and turned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It-it’s an ornament that my son made me when he was little.” FP stammered a little before he regained his ability to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… he had some small hands.” Jughead joked lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess he did.” FP added with a chuckle leaving his slightly trembling lips. Looking at Jughead and only seeing him as the boy he raised was the only thing he could do. Whatever Gladys did or had done was in the past. He just wished he could say,” Jughead, I helped raise you, you may not remember me, but I’m like your father” but he didn’t. He only said.” They could fit in the palm of my hands.” His voice was filled with awe as he spoke about Jughead unknowingly to the man in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the tree was set up, Alice noticed the drawn look on her husband’s face. “Should that be our tree topper?” She asked the group. JB was eager to nod her head and Jughead gave a smile. “Alright! It’s settled, that is our star!” FP smiled as he took the ornament and placed it on the very top of the tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exhaling FP smiled as he backed away from the tree. He admired the star at top, smiling until the brief sadness filled his heart. It seemed that Jughead had noticed and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jolted his head at FP and with his eyes, he asked” are you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded quickly.” Yeah, just tired.” FP walked away and disappeared into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice sighed quietly as she turned to see FP leave the room and Jughead’s confused expression. Later that night… Jughead went upstairs to work on his PowerPoint project and after a 14 minutes he decided that it was time for bed. He untucked the corners of the flannel sheets Alice borrowed to him. With a plop, Jughead laid back and pulled the blanket over his body. He then reached for the light and closed his eyes. As he dreamt about something that seemed like a memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead’s hospital room panned on the scene. FP pulled him to a hug, careful of any other injuries that boy may have. He hadn’t slept all that well, I mean who could after their son almost died last night! The heavy weight in his chest returned when his son asked what happened to him. What a selfless boy, FP thought as he looked down at his son’s kind eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the dream went on Jughead’s mind filled with wonder. Is this what happened that night? What FP told him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP explained as smoothly as he could without causing any worry to his boy.”Nothing for you to do now but to get better. And be there for Betty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead's eyes shot towards his dad's face. “Betty? What happened with Betty?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP breathed out.”Her dad was The Black Hood, Jug. They arrested him tonight. Luckily, Betty and her mom are unharmed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black hood? Who is that? He watched his dreamself and FP who seemed very concerned engage into deep conversation. Almost emotional for what he could see for himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead let out both a breath of shudder and relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP noticed Jughead’s reaction right away and had to ask, “Did you think something else was wrong, Jug?” A vivid pain reflects in the boy’s eyes as he spoke again,”Malachi threatened to go after Betty next before they started hurting me. I thought.... I just--“ FP quickly squeezed his boy's left shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is that who FP was getting at when he said the other gang? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, It's boy, no one touched her. She's safe and unharmed. Just upset and shaken up, much like you.” He has to keep his tears abay as he tried his best at reassuring Jughead Betty would be okay. At least physically, he wasn’t sure about her mental stability after finding out that your father was the serial killer; Black Hood. He had to get Jughead out of this town before something like this happened again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently kissed his forehead. FP whispered quietly.” Get some sleep kiddo.” Jughead was quick to shake his head no. “No, dad, I want to see Betty!” Jughead yelled as worry ate him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dad?!!! FP’s my dad?! Why didn’t he ever say anything? He knew that FP was hiding something but this… this was huge. FP Jones is his father! Now it was all adding up, connecting like dots. All the weird, strange vibes and flashbacks. What JB told him was accurate. As he looked in he saw FP in him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Son, you're hurt, scared, and exhausted. You need sleep. I--“ He saw more tears In his son's eyes causing him to sigh sadly. “Okay, you can visit with her for a little bit. Then I want you resting boy! I'll go get her then give you two times alone.” FP finally gave in sounding very stern about it. He didn’t want his son’s recovery to be slower because of Jug’s own worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Son? So he really knew I was his son… I’m not losing it, Jug whispered to himself in dream form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up and left. Soon enough the person that walked Into Jughead's room wasn't his dad. She was female, blond, and had a pony tail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By three in the morning, Jughead jolted forward in bed, gasping for breath. Wh-when-what-the fuck! His eyes stirred in the dark room and reflected on the alarm clock timer on the side of the guest bed. His-no-he’s FP’s Son! What was he doing to do? FP was lying to him… he was having a hard time comprehending all this. He turned on his side, staring at the picture on his wall… something he didn’t notice before - -it was of him and FP. Even in the dark he could make out the two familiar figures of him and FP. His eyes widened when the smiling picture made a visible image in his brain. A thought pops in his head. He made his decision. He’s going to talk to him in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rubbing her eyes Alice walked into their bedroom, pulled out some PJ’s from her drawer, crawled into bed and laid next to FP. She noticed that he wasn’t really sleeping and began to shake him. FP felt a hand shaking him and turned over on his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you still awake?” He mumbled quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice rolled her eyes as she pulled the covers over her chest. “I know you are still awake, FP.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled on his other side and looked up at her. “Fine, I am. Are you happy?” She flicked on the bedside lamp and stared at him. “Yes, I am. You were quiet at dinner… even Jughead asked what set you off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was the damn ornament!” He groaned,” When I saw it… I just got upset. Jughead made that… and it said,” FOR MY DADDY’ and Jug..he asked me who made or if I was okay. What was I supposed to say? “That you’re my son… or that no you’re not my son. That your mom had an affair and I thought he was my son for 23 years!’” Alice’s heart broke when she saw her husband trying to hold back his emotions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby… maybe you should talk to him.” He shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He asked me about riot night.” He muttered brokenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand gently cupped his cheek and the other squeezing FP’s hand underneath the duvet. She listened to what FP said and her eyes widened. “What did he ask about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He asked why he was in the hospital. I wanted to tell him… it took everything in me not to blurt out I’m his father.. well you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Alice nodded along. “I bet that was really hard on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP nodded in agreement.” I-it was… I told him about Penny and the Ghoulies.” She winced in memory. “That night was the night…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hal revealed himself to be the Black Hood.” His hand found her face and cupped her cheeks, staring some sympathetically into her eyes. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you… I-I had a lot --“ she cut him off by placing her finger to his lips, silencing him from making another sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.. Jug and your fight with Penny and Hiram.” She practically growled. She always hated the snake charmer. The detaste in her mouth as she spat Penny’s name from underneath her tongue. “I never liked that twisted snake charming bitch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP’s face was grim with a tightly clenched jawline. “Me neither. That bitch can rot in hell or wherever she ran off to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody’s heard or seen Snake Charmer since the night Gladys ran her out of town or so what Gladys Fuller had told. It’s rumored that Penny was killed or hiding low in the high grass like a faceless bitch she is. After witnesses explained that Penny Peabody was last seen with stab wounds on her arms and stomach, bleeding waiting for the next bus out of dodge. The married couple didn’t give two-shits about her; only that she never step foot in Riverdale again unless she wanted death on her side already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—xxx—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now Jughead is starting to piece everything together. I hope you like my story so far. I’m sorry that my updates have been slow. Earlier this month I started a new job… so right now my updates have been slow because I’ve been busy at work. Until next time, Love Aut! :) also I wanted to say thank you to my online friend Katrina for helping me with writing and co-writing some of these scenes. She helped me a lot… stupid writers block doesn’t help. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Two-faced Bastard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning beforehand! I’m sorry if this chapter will make you upset.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter 10: Two-faced Bastard</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TWO DAYS LATER…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The news is still brewing in his mind. He didn’t know what to do with the new information. He thought about asking FP. Why did he lie about who he was? There’s a small part of him that was angered by FP. How could he leave this out? He told everything else out.. b-but left the most important part of the issue. He didn’t want to be mad at FP but he was. How could he not? You don’t hide something this big from someone. He didn’t care if he thought it was in his best interest. The next time FP and Jughead were in the same room happened to be the day Jug’s cast was coming off. On the other hand Jughead’s excited about his new ability to move freely. Being unable to do what he wanted without the bulky cast getting his way was going to be such a relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready to get this off?” Dr. Denise asked as she started grabbing a blade to saw through the plaster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never been wanting to move my arm so much.” He earned a chuckle from FP and his doctor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t blame you for feeling this way!” Dr. Denise said as she sawed right through the case and placed a new roll on his hand and leg. “This new cast is temporary.” She heard her patient groan,” I know it’s going to be another six weeks until we can take this casting off. You still have to minor fractures that Dr. Spencer and I spoke about it on the phone.” She saw confusion spark in his eyes,” Do you remember Dr. Spencer, he was your doctor before you came here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I do. He always cracked jokes while I was in the hospital.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really? We’re they funny?” Jughead shook his head, stifling a snort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but he knew how to make me think of something else besides food.” FP snorted. Then he got a hard glare from Jughead which caused FP to notice that the man was having an attitude towards him. He didn’t know what changed between him and Jug. He thought everything was going fine, so what went wrong? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Denise laughed.” I used to work with him before transferring here. And yeah, his jokes aren’t funny. He tries, but he’s not funny.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cut the plaster with some heavy impact scissors and put Jughead in an arm sling. “Are there any restrictions? I got a job at our diner with Pop. He said that he could use help, Veronica even said since I wasn't writing a book or in school.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since you only have a leg brace that goes over I don’t see a problem. But if you get tired I would like you to use the crutches.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that sounds doable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP’s eyes widened as he asked.” Pop gave a job?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead shrugged.” Yeah. He figured until I’m able to return to New Hampshire.” The slow-rolling pain shot FP in the heart. The thought of Jughead moving away from them again and this time probably never again. He felt as if the rug had pulled from underneath his feet. Jughead never mentioned moving back. He guessed the thought never crossed his mind. “Congrats on the job, Jug.” Jughead gritted his teeth into a fake happy smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> JB found Jughead sitting in the Rec room that is in the basement. He was on his old laptop, going through old writings. She smiled as she sat down on the Futon couch. She noticed that her brother seemed almost annoyed about something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s bugging you?” Jughead shifted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” He tried lying but Jellybean saw right through. “Bullshit, Jug. I know something is bothering you. Did something happen at the doctor’s?” He shook his head, hoping she would just let it be,” then what happened?” Again he didn’t answer her. She sighed loudly,” Fine don’t tell me anything.” She grumbled, getting off the couch and went upstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stomped upstairs, leaving her older brother to stew in his own oblivion and anger. She came across the floor in the kitchen, seeing Alice paying medical bills. JB knew as soon as she laid eyes on them. Jughead’s hospital bill racked up in the thousands, being on a respirator isn’t cheap. She knew that her dad still was working on paying on old bills. Alice looked up from the paper and smiled stressfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, JB.” The eighteen-year-old smiled back. “Was Jug downstairs?” Alice questioned, trying to keep the conversation casual instead of worrying. JB groaned as she threw open the fridge door and popped a can of sprite open. It made the sound of an aluminum can cracking with a splash. Alice furrowed her eyebrows.” That bad?” She watched as JB plopped onto the bar stool next to her. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s just being moody.” Replied JB before she took a gulp from the can and swallows.” He won’t tell me why he’s angry. I know something is bothering him. “Did something happen between dad and him?” Concern creased in her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice sighed softly, looking at Jelly’s worried eyes.” I don’t know; at least not from what FP told me. Everything seemed fine after they came back from Pop’s.” She noticed the girl’s wince.” Did he say anything to you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Nothing, Mom.” JB started calling her mom a few years earlier. After her birth mother’s betrayal JB saw Alice as more of a motherly figure than Gladys. As time went on Alice and JB got closer. While Jughead moved out JB made sure that Alice and her dad didn’t feel abandoned. She knew that her brother didn’t mean to seem like he was abandoning them but it came off that way. “Dad or Jug never said anything. You know how Jones men are, always having to prove that nothing is bothering them.” Alice giggled sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… the Jones men aren’t good with emotions or letting people help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jellybean shifted the conversation a little bit. “When are we doing Christmas?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice’s mood suddenly became happier and lighthearted. Christmas was always her favorite time of the year. She loved the joy the season brought, spending time with loved ones and baking, but mostly family. JB seemed to be excited about the holiday season. She missed Polly, the twins and she heard whispers from Betty that Polly was seeing someone. Also that he may or may not be coming to the Jones-Smith family Christmas. Who was this special man who made Polly so happy. She really was eager to find out. At one point she wanted to snoop and find out what Pollyanna was hiding but she decided not to invade her privacy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soon.” She caught the pout on the youngest Jones.” Christmas isn’t too much longer, Jelly. You can wait a little longer.” She heard JB sigh. “The twins are way more patient than you.” She chuckled as JB rolled her eyes and snuck two cookies from the cookie jar. It was a freshly made batch from Alice’s bake off.  “You and Jug are both sweet-tooths!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JB’s smirks.” You know it, us Jones’ always have.” Alice laughed with the thought. She knew that JB was right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen your father eat.” She snuck herself a cookie from the jar. “He ate the whole family sized Oreos package!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—xxx—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the sunlight milked through the clouds as Jughead made his way out the door for work. It was his first official at POP’S DINER. He still didn’t know what to do with the fact of what he learnt. He’s been avoiding FP and he knows that FP is starting to catch on. Everybody was busy so he had to find a way to work. He went toward the garage and underneath the gray-white tarp sheet happened to be a black motorcycle. The feeling of knowing he had seen it before - - at least in his past. His mind started floating with memories as Jughead turned the key into the ignition. He could see himself riding it, a blonde woman; Betty was holding onto his waist. The next memory showered the previous with two serpent jacket men speeding down the background. Soon Jughead’s helmet came off his head and the person next to him revealed himself to be FP. He couldn’t believe it. His dad was telling him to stay out of the serpents but he wanted to stay for them! How could he not remember? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the memory faded white, Jughead’s motor roared to life and Jughead was off down the street. He unmounted his bike twenty minutes later and the bells ding when he strolled inside. Pop Tate welcomed him in with open arms, offering him a coffee for the start of his day. He kindly declined Pop’s offer and began to work. Veronica’s trainers showed Jones around until they made it over to the coffee machine. After instructions were explained the young man sighed quietly to himself. He walked over the first table and took their order. In a small notebook he writes down the couple’s order. He reported back to the kitchen and grabbed the dish rag he was handed. He wiped away the dirt on the booth top and returned back the register where he was trained on checking people out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nighthawk?” His eyes shot up and looked around. Approaching the register Pop smiled at the nervous look in his eyes. “Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble, Jones. I just wanted to compliment you on your hard work.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.” Jughead said as his cheeks flushed slightly pink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pop’s smile marked his lips as a hearty chuckle elapsed. “You don’t need to call me sir, Pop or Mr. Tate is just fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cash drawer swung open with loud cha-Ching.” Thanks, Pop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem, Nighthawk.” The older jolly man walked away, leaving Jughead to count the cash and change in the drawer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bells chimed again, Jughead looked up from counting money and his eyes followed the person who walked in with red hair. The redhead’s eyes widened and slowly came closer to Jughead. The essential fear was clear in the man’s features. To Jug he looked like Archie but he couldn’t really tell if it was him. He still didn’t know what happened behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jughead…” feeling compelled, Jughead came closer but still far enough. “You’re alive!” He still didn’t speak, let the old friend absorb that he was there. He could see a wetness in the man’s eyes. Is he crying? Then suddenly memories hit him like a truck about two little kids playing around at the school playground. He had on his crown beanie, Betty was carrying a Nancy Drew library book under her armpit. Once the memory faded away his vision returned to normal and the redhead man still stood three feet away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His jaw began to open and words came flying out.” Archie… what are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Archie Andrews’ face flushed with color. He was nervous and worried about what would happen next. They haven’t spoken in years and he’s also unaware that Jughead only remembers them as kids, not what happened when he found out Betty and Archie locked lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I heard about your accident and wanted to make sure you were alright. I-I actually have known for awhile… I just wanted to give you time to readjust since we’ve stopped talking…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to breathe, Jughead simply nodded his head. “Uh-uh, well thank you…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always, Jug. Even if we stop being friends doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. I’ll always will, no matter if you hate me or not. I’ll still be there for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what to say or think. So something happened between him and Andrews but what was it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Archie when I was in that car crash I lost my memories.” Sheer look of horror fell upon the man’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I didn’t know- know, I-I thought--“ Jughead cut off his frantic ramble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Archie. I’m slowly getting back my memory and decoding what the memories mean at least to me.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sense of relief washes over Archie’s body. And Jughead noticed the way he started to relax again. He wasn’t so jittery. He looked at the clock and sighed. “I should get back to work.” Archie’s eyes widened with surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You work for Pop?” He nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… since I can’t live in New Hampshire, FP is letting me stay with him and Alice.” The bolded choice of his father’s name made Archie curious but he didn’t ask. It wasn’t his place or the time even. He caught Pop Tate standing by the kitchen door and gave a small way before the man came over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Archie Andrews, what brings you in here?” Pop asked with a happy greeting in his tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom wants some food for her book club and well, I was the person they sent out.” He chuckled, keeping an eye on Jughead and smiling at Pop Tate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get it already for you.” Turning to Jughead he added,” Can you take table seven’s order?” He quickly nodded, waving goodbye to Archie and headed on his way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—xxx—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While at work he and Tom were chatting about their sons. FP and Tom Keller became reacquainted with one-another while their boys were off at college. It started with simple guys’ nights, usually staying away from bars and pubs with FP’s addiction; it wasn’t a good idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a question for you.” He waited for Tom’s go ahead signal.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lay it out for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He exhaled his sigh.” When Kevin found out about your affair with Sierra did you notice him trying to avoid you?” Tom’s eyes fluttered and he gave a small chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At times he would. He was angry at me for sure. But after he had time to cool down, he spoke to me and told me it was okay as long as I was happy. He just wished that I would’ve told him not that he had to hear it from Josie.” He stopped, examining his friend carefully.” Is Jughead mad about you and Alice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head.” No. That’s the thing he doesn’t know, I took care of him as a kid, let alone that he’s like my son, even if it’s not by blood. He enjoys Alice’s company and remembered JB…” Tom heard clear pain in the father’s voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to ask how you were doing with all that you-know man-to-man.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not handling it well, Tommy.” Tom could tell by the old nickname that FP could use his best friend.” I went to see Fred…” oh, Fred Andrews, the town of happiness. There was things about Fred that made everyone feel his love and connection. After his passing, FP took it hard. Tom knew it,”... I just wanted to hear his advice again… just one more time. You’re the only one I’ve told. Every night I go for walks since Thanksgiving and just pour my heart like a girl to him, letting him hear my venting. Besides Alice, You and him are the only ones that really understand me, I know when you were sheriff the first time, you hated me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never hated you. I was just blinded by who I saw and not who you really were. You’re not that troublemaker I used to arrest when you were in your twenties after you joined. Now I see a well-grounded man who is in a lot of pain and is looking for help or even someone to let you cry on their shoulders.” FP’s scoffed in defense and Tom chuckled. “I’m not saying you're for crying wolf or anything, I’ll-I’m saying is if you could use someone to vent to and I’m willing to be that someone if you needed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP cleared the lump from his throat and coughed out.” T-Thanks, man. I really appreciate it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Jones.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He straightened his back on the chair back. “Two days ago, Jughead and I were at his appointment to get the cast off and place another… and then I made a joke and the kid practically glared at me. I’m not talking about the typical “stop it” glare more like “leave me alone or else” look. At dinners he avoids starting conversations with him. I don’t know what happened… we were fine and now it’s like he’s mad at me for something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s odd.” Tom said, confused. “That doesn’t seem like Jughead to me. Have you two been fighting?” FP shook his head, shutting down. “No. We haven’t been arguing. He never even mentioned that he got a job from Pop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head with a frown on his face.” Yeah, the first I heard about it is when he asked Dr. Denise if he had any restrictions at work. I even ask Alice if he said anything to her or JB and she said he didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it possible he had another flashback?” Confusion was clear in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom worded his next words carefully, looking FP, straight in the eye.” What I mean is maybe he had a flashback about you and him and it made him mad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like us fighting?” FP questioned as he felt the lump his his throat getting bigger and the ability to breathe becoming smaller. Immediately he thought about when Jughead moved out. The pure fury boiling hot in his son’s eyes as he shot deadly glares. He can still remember vividly the angry tears spilling down Jughead’s cheeks. He wished Jughead would’ve talked to him about it instead of keeping in like he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose, I don’t…know, FP. Maybe you should talk to him about it. It might help the boy understand his rage and give you some sense of the situation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—xxx—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night Jughead dreamt more about FP and then about what happened between Betty and Archie. His heart hurt finding out someone so kind, sweet like Betty Smith could ever, ever cheat on him with one of his best friends. He had a flashback to his Senior prom, from what he heard Junior Prom wasn’t any better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while Archie and Betty were able to get away from their group and sneak to a corner of the hallway. They looked suspicious to a naked eye, Almost as if they were hiding something. And indeed they had been keeping something from their lovers. Unknown by them somebody was listening in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Betty catches Archie staring at her during Prom so she decided to confront him about what was going on between them.”What are we doing, Archie?” He sighed with the knowing thought that him and Betty were hurting and lying to their loved ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His first thought was… wow Betty looks amazing in the long pale pink prom dress and then his next had been what is going on here? As he watched his dream or memory with eyes on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said we would stick with Jughead and Veronica and I understand. But please, one night together. One last kiss…. one last touch of your body.” He caught the sad look on Archie’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Betty cheated on him? His heart snapped at the thought. It made him look at Betty differently. And anger filled his body and bloodstream. He watched as Betty started leaning into Archie’s direction with pain blooming in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Betty sighed before beginning again.”Okay. I’ll think of something so we can have a night together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they were unaware that Jughead heard the whole thing. As soon as they kissed Jughead ran over causing them to jump apart. He couldn’t handle seeing them continue their affair. Jughead yelled, his eyes shooting glares at the two cheaters.” H-How could you?!! How could you two do this to me?!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time In his life Jughead Jones started hyperventilating and having a panic attack. This was all too much for him! Two people he loved and thought would be part of his future betrayed him! Archie and Betty tried to help him as Jughead fell to his knees gasping, but he refused their help! Jughead held up his hands, gasping.”N-No! D-Don’t t-touch m-me!” He rasped out with a broken gasp for air, refusing to get back into his lungs. Betty pulled Archie away from him. “Just go get his dad. I’m going back into the gym and pretending like nothing happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This made Jughead very angry watching this scenario. He didn’t recall them lying the first time this happened. Again he also lost all his memory. But he still couldn’t believe it. He remembered first meeting Betty as a child and then when they started dating. He couldn’t believe what he was re-watching. It might’ve been just as heart aching as back then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Archie booked It back to the gym and over to where FP and Alice were slow dancing. FP thought he heard someone yelling for him. He turned his head around and saw Archie coming towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liar.” Grumbled Jughead. As he saw Archie, the one he just spoke with at Pop’s a few days earlier. FP turned and immediately looked worried. He was still really upset that FP kept lying to him. And the more he appeared in his dreams the more that his anger blossomed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Jones! Jughead Is having a panic attack!” Alice looked at FP, confused as he was and didn’t have enough time to ask before FP took off, leaving on the dance floor by herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation FP followed Archie until he saw his boy on his hands and knees gasping for air. FP slowly kneeled by him; constantly rubbing his back, trying to ease his son’s rapid breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jug, what happened boy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead shakily said.”G-Get him the hell away f-from m-me!”Jughead rasped out, catching his dad’s eyes float over to Archie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shot a look towards red, seeing something in the boy’s eyes that made a knot tangle up in his stomach.“What happened, Archie?!” The quiet redhead didn’t have an answer. Jughead was too busy trying to keep his heart from pounding too fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Archie said,” I’m sorry Mr. Jones.” He ran off back to the gym like a coward and not the nice Wizard Of Oz, Cowardly Lion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jug, I need you to breathe boy. Can you do that for me?” FP tried coaxing. Jughead tried, but all that came out were gasps and whimpers. FP slowly pulled him onto his lap and started gently rocking him as he ran his fingers through his boy’s hair. FP calmly coaxed by softly whispering shushes into Juggie’s ears.” Shh, I’ve got you. Come on Juggie, deep breaths.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead clung to his dad as he tried to focus on his dad’s arms holding him, not what he overheard from Archie and Betty. He just wanted to go home, he didn’t want to be here anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need me to take you home son?” He heard FP suggest and as he watched himself interacting with the older man he agreed. Jughead slowly nodded yes as he snuggled his head Into his dad’s chest.“Okay, I’ll get Betty and Al--“ Jughead tersely started moving his head side-to-side. Suddenly Jughead quickly blurted out through a strong gasp.”N-No! J-Just us! Pl-Please!!” FP blinked his eyes confusedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP knew there was something definitely wrong. He knew whatever It was his son did not want to be around Archie or Betty. He agreed some father and son time right now Is what his boy needed. He decided Jughead would sleep with him tonight on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Jug, It’s okay. I’m going to pick you up and take you home. Okay?” He watched Jughead slowly, calm himself just enough to a quiet shaky breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead nodded yes as his dad gently picked him up Into his arms as he stood up. Jughead finally felt better when he was finally laying on his dad’s chest and tight In his arms as they laid on the couch. His dad was running his fingers gently through Jughead’s thick black hair as the other hand rubbed his back comfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We were always like this? He began to wonder in other flashbacks he was fighting with his dad when the man drank. This was completely different from the other dreams or he guessed you could say nightmares. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything’s going to be okay baby. I’ve got you, daddies right here.” He gently kissed his boy’s cheek before they dozed off together.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes jolted open as he broke from his after-work nap. He worked three days in a row and he was exhausted physically and mentally. He needed a day off and he didn’t work tomorrow. The front door swung open and closed behind the man who was just in his dreams. FP kicked off his work boots in the corner before hanging up his coat on a coat rack. Abruptly he sees Jughead quickly get up with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jug? Are you okay?” Jughead glared at him and started to get off the couch. FP blinked his eyes in shock, holding in the slow-anger building up. He stood in front of him and asked.” What is your deal lately? You are always cutting me off, glaring at me. Did I do something I don’t know about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead huffed.” Like you don’t know.” FP’s eyes blinked again.”I don’t know what are so mad at me for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shot up from the couch, clenching his jaw.” Why did you lie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP stared at the boy in front of him, squinting his eyebrows in confusion. “Lie about what, Jughead?” The boy’s anger filled eyes flicker.“I know what you had everyone lie to me about! The fact you thought about trying to decive me by keeping something so huge like this from me! How could you lie to me? You practically forced me to live with you and your family! I had no say!” His heart is pounding against his chest as his boy spewed his anger at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I was doing it for your own good.” Jughead’s head shook angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a bunch of bullshit, FP! How could you sit here and lie to him about who you really are. Some kind of father you are! Everybody! I MEAN EVERYBODY lied to my face about who you were! Alice, Betty, Polly and you most of all! How could you keep this from me? I trusted you… I-I thought I could I guess I was wrong!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held up his hands, trying to calm the furious man.” I never meant for you find out this way. All of the doctors told me and Alice that finding out on your own was the best for you and your recovery. You do know how hard it is to keep this from you, Jughead!” He shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead scoffed sarcastically.” I wouldn’t know, I’m not like you. I don’t giving a flying fuck if the doctors guided you with that thought. You knew that I-me your Jughead - - whoever the fuck I am would want the truth. I swear I had dreams of finding out who was my father but I guess it was falsified hope!” FP could see frustrated tears rolling down the sides of Jug’s face and felt another crack from in his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jughead continued to make FP want to fall apart he had to keep his resolve a little longer. “Boy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boy?! I thought that sounded familiar! How would you feel to have this person in your life that has lied to you and made you feel accepted to only keep the biggest thing about your recovery? No? I do! First my girlfriend cheated on me and then apparently sometime after I got into a car crash, lost my memory!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP whispered under his breath.” Five years.” Jughead’s firey eyes darted at him. “What did you say?”He exhaled as tension arose between them.” Five years, it’s been five years since you left after she cheated.” Hot pain drained into his body. He could feel the tears stinging at his eyes. “And fives years later I get the call from Betty explaining to me that you-you were hurt in the crash! I spent weeks by your side and I get your mad but I did what I thought was the best.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead clenched his jaw tightly.” I trusted you and you lied… lied to me! How could you lie to me? I kept giving signs, asked you about why you were in my memories and you straight up lied to my fucking face! You could’ve come clean at Pop’s when I asked you about riot night! But no! Instead you lied to me, made me so clueless and I don’t think you even cared!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cared so much, Jughead! You have no idea how hard it is on me! I-I almost lost you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you should’ve told me when I woke up from a coma. I would’ve been more understanding. Instead you lied to me for weeks and shut me out when I asked if you were okay. I stopped asking you about my memories because I felt you didn’t care!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t even notice the door open from other side of them. Alice walked in the door with JB and Charles carrying tonight’s dinner when she heard Jughead and FP in a screaming match. A pit of worry formed in her gut and before her were FP and Jug. JB’s eyes widened in horror. “I so cared that’s why I kept it from you!” Kept what from him? And then it dawned her, Jughead Jones figured it all out. “I’m sorry I hurt you-I thought I was doing what was best!” FP’s voice came out all choked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead’s eyes watered with tears. “You are such a two-faced bastard!” He turned his head and blushed redder than the shade on his face before when he came to notice they weren’t alone. He didn’t know when they arrived or cared at the moment. “Jug…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JB’s voice made him break.” JB..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop getting mad at dad. It’s not his fault.” That made Jughead’s anger return. “Not his fault?! You-you aren’t innocent in all of this! You also lied to me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jughead… I never wanted to.” Her voice breaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles gasped.” Jughead. Don’t be rude to her.” Jughead scoffed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rude? And you, Charles, you treated me like a little brother and now the fact we are brothers, I helped you with your job!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you remember?” Charles’ voice stammers with widened eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I remember that. You all lied to me.” He turned to look at Alice.” And you…you helped all of them lie and deceive me!” Alice’s tears began to break through the dam in her waterline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jughead, I didn’t want to lie to you. I was trying to help you remember--“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By lying to me?!” He took a second to look at the people who lied to him for weeks and felt betrayed. “I-I just can’t believe you were all in on this cruel charade!” After taking another breath he started walking passed them and was stopped by the door by these words.” Where are you going?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need time… to think and cool off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FP softly questioned.” Where are you going to stay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jughead retorted with something he heard himself say once before.” I’ll figure it out, Dad. I always do.” He spat the last word like acid on the tip of his tongue and then slammed the door by him after those words crushed his heart like a pressurizer machine breaks down aluminum cans at factories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice tried to reach for FP’s hand but FP pulled his hand back and hastily stormed out of the room away from her. Once he was alone - - he screamed as the last of his composure fell from him. He broke down on his knees and sobs erupted from his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—-xxx— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there we have it! Jughead knows about FP’s secret, at least one of them. I’m sorry for leaving on such a heartbreaking cliffhanger. Please don’t hate me… it will get better but you know me, I have to stir up the drama a little. I’m working on the next one right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dodge Bullet, Think Shot Gun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter 11: Dodge Bullet, Shot The Gun</strong> </span>
</p><p><br/>As soon as the door slammed behind him… he ran, ran and ran fast as he could on crippled legs. The bitter cold wracked his resolve and tears slid icily down his cheeks. He pulled out his phone and raised it with shaky fingers. He waited for the person to pick on the other line. It went to voicemail, gruffly hung up and shoved his phone into his jacket pocket. He knew it was selfish of him for what he called FP. He was just so angry and still is. The betrayal hurt most of all because he saw FP as a father figure. His phone started vibrating in jacket pocket, unzipped the zipper and pulled out the device and saw they called him back. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” </p><p> </p><p>“Jones, why are you calling?” </p><p> </p><p>He choked out a sob. And the person on the other line asked again,” Are you okay? What’s wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>“Can I stay at your place tonight?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah-yeah of course you can, you’re always welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p> </p><p>“Jughead, what’s going on?” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s been lying to me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who has?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at the street light, letting the shine burn his eyes. “FP.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did he do?” He didn’t answer.” Jug…” </p><p> </p><p>“I found out that he’s my dad and he’s been lying to me for weeks!” He cried out as pain reflected in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Jones.” He fought back the tears that were threatening to fall again. “I’m sorry that can’t be easy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m almost to your place.” He announced as his bike came to a stop in front of their place. </p><p> </p><p>“Call me when you get here or text me so I can buzz you in.” </p><p> </p><p>—xxx— </p><p> </p><p>Alice stirred the spoon in her mug with sugar and coffee creamer, the next morning. JB and Charles spent the night over and it was a week from Christmas. Everything wasn’t going the way it should’ve. Nor did they prepare for Jughead’s reaction. JB spent an hour crying about what her brother screamed at her. Charles consoled her saying he was just upset and when he cools down everything will be okay. </p><p> </p><p>“Has Jughead answered?” Charles shook his head, hanging his lowly at the table. </p><p> </p><p>“He sent all my calls to voicemail.” Sighing sadly, Alice took a sip from the mug in her hand. “I think he turned his phone off or - - I don’t know. He’s really angry with all of us right now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think he’ll ever come back?” JB asked as she searched everybody’s eyes for an answer. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Jelly.” Alice answered honestly with a sigh. “We’ll see what tomorrow brings.” </p><p> </p><p>FP rolled out of bed, exhaustion clear on his face when he looked in the mirror. He could see there was eyebags underneath his eyelids. He went for another walk to see Fred last night. At times he wished his old Buddy was still here. He hated that stupid tire for blowing and caused him to be side-swiped by a reckless teenager. He didn’t fault the kid, it was unfortunate that the kid would never forget it. The call he got when he arrived in Cherry Creek, seeing your best friend in bloody gore would make anybody fall apart but no FP tuft it out. He saw all the bad and didn’t run. At this very moment he wanted to run, find Jughead and pull him into his arms. FP had no clue if the kid was alright. His son ignored all his calls and texts. He got his cell out and began re-dialing. Waiting until he got the voicemail again. </p><p> </p><p>He began, trying to keep his voice from breaking through.” Jughead, I’m so so sorry. You were completely right. I should’ve told you when you woke up instead of pushing it further and further back. I-I-I was scared, scared of losing you. I was wrong and now I’m losing you anyways!” His eyes started to build-up with tears. “Please just send me a text, hell just even tell someone to call me. I’m worried out of my mind. The last… the last time we got into a huge fight… y-you-you almost died, baby boy. I’ve always hated it when you were mad at me. I fucked up with drinking, losing my jobs and most of all, I hurt you. I don’t want to get a call saying you crashed your motorcycle into a ditch and I-I oh, god!” He sobbed,” If you got killed or hurt because you were angry while driving I’d never forgive myself, Juggie!” Tightly, he gripped the phone and covered his mouth with his hand and then removed it so he could breathe. “I love you, son. Please just let me know you are okay, okay?” He ended the message and his phone hit the ground. </p><p> </p><p>His heart felt exposed as the chills hit the skin on his chest. He hoped that Jughead would come home soon and that he’d see him again. The thought of Jughead never coming home or talking to him again literally felt like the death of FP Jones. </p><p> </p><p>Awoken from restless sleep Jughead paved down the grand hallway where he was met by Veronica, Cheryl and Toni. From what he remembered Cheryl’s twin faked his death and then later died by the hands of his father, Clifford Blossom, Veronica Lodge rolled into town during sophomore year, trying to get away from her conniving father, Hiram Lodge. He’s almost the reason Jughead almost was killed. Apparently in another dream it showed him making a deal with the devil himself. It was all a trick to get the serpents out of the Southside. And Jughead fell for it as he dumbly walked right into the fire. Toni Topaz-Blossom had married Cheryl Blossom. And he learned more about his life on the Southside. Toni’s one of his best friends who didn’t really care for Betty. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened, Jones?” Toni asked as Veronica and Cheryl helped him over to the loveseat in Veronica’s apartment-penthouse. </p><p> </p><p>“FP’s my father.” Nobody seemed surprised,” You all knew too?” </p><p> </p><p>“Everybody knows, Jughead. We learned from Charles that you didn’t remember. And we wanted to help you and not over circuit your memory.” He turned to Veronica and Cheryl who rolled her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Hobo, FP Jones has been your father since the day he brought you home. I know you’re furious we all led you to believe we didn’t know, but like Tee-Tee said the doctors thought it would be too much for you to process and you’d over-exhaust yourself.” </p><p> </p><p>Jughead’s brows raised.” Over-do myself you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” All three woman nodded,” Dr. Spencer explained and later Betty told me even after what she did as soon I learned about your accident… I made sure Betty was alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? After she cheated on me with your ex-boyfriend and my ex-best friend.” </p><p> </p><p>Veronica sighed.” There’s a thing about growing up, you learn how to let things go and not hold grudges. I’m trying to better myself, sure I’m still greatly pissed but I never wish anything bad to happen to her. I’ve matured into a sophisticated, well-rounded business entrepreneur and made my own brand for myself with all the anger I had. I focused all the range, resentment into a better use and took a look at what I have here in front of me.” She waved her hands around, Jughead noticed the size of Ronnie’s place. She had a point, without placing her rage into something well-needed she wouldn’t have the success she has now. </p><p> </p><p>His head hit the back of the couch when he threw it back. He sipped at the hot liquid in his hands and began to think. Maybe Veronica had a point. He heard someone clearing their throat, turning he sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“Veronica is right, as much as it pains to agree with her, she’s right! Betty and Archie did a stupid, hurtful thing and maybe enough time has gone by.” Cheryl gripped onto Toni’s hand.” Betty… well I’m not the biggest fan and frankly I don’t why you decided to date her again--“</p><p> </p><p>“What? I’m dating her again?!” The girls watched as his eyes filled with confusion.” Since when?!” </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl cleared her throat, sending a warning look at Toni.” TT.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whoops, it slipped out!” </p><p> </p><p>Jughead looked at the group of girls and asked.” What do you mean I’m dating Betty again?”</p><p> </p><p>Toni raised her hand and rubbed her neck.” Well...uh… you and Betty were actually meeting up the day of the accident at least that’s what Sweet Pea told us.” Her voice was all nervous and shaking all over the place. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I was?” </p><p> </p><p>Toni nodded as the confirmation.” Yes. Actually when you told me I said it was an idiotic thing to do.” </p><p> </p><p>Veronica shot her a dirty look.” Antoinette.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?”Toni’s hands went to her hips.” It’s just my opinion. That bitch cheated on my best friend and in my world she’s dead to me.” Cheryl’s hand is placed on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, settle down, she is my cousin you know.” </p><p> </p><p>Toni sighed.” I know, I know. I’m sorry that wasn’t very kind.” </p><p> </p><p>Jughead shakes his head, clearing his throat.” Guys, can we get back to me now?”</p><p> </p><p>All three women turned and apologized.” Yeah, we are sorry, Jughead. You now have our undivided attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” He exhaled through his mouth. “I don’t know what to do. I kinda called him a…” He mumbled the last part. </p><p> </p><p>“You called him a what?” </p><p> </p><p>“Two-faced Bastard….”</p><p> </p><p>Toni hit him on the arm with her fist.” Ow! What was that for!”</p><p> </p><p>She scoffed sarcastically.” Really, Jones? That man has opened his house and has taken care of you for weeks and you call him a “Two-faced Bastard’” what’s wrong with you?!” </p><p> </p><p>He got off the couch, sighing.” I didn’t really mean it. I-I was just angry. I saw the hurt on his face and right away I wanted to take it all back…” Toni could see the guilt reaching into his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>—xxx—</p><p> </p><p>The one thing about their fight made FP really wish it never happened. He always hated when Jughead was angry with him. It’s been a few days since Jughead stormed out of the house, he has not received any calls back from the boy. FP was trying not to get himself all worried. Toni Topaz kept tabs on him, apparently he’s staying at Veronica’s. When he learned that he sighed with relief. The long that Jug was gone the more he felt as if he was losing control and falling into a deep end of his own emotions. </p><p> </p><p>Alice saw how emotional and vulnerable her husband was right now. As FP cried into his hands and all she could do was be there for him. Her heart hurt seeing him so vulnerable. </p><p> </p><p>Alice started to speak.” FP--“ He stared directly into her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“He hates me Alice!! He hates me so fucking much!! And as always, It's my doing!!” His voice cracks when a hand falls over his mouth. Alice slowly pulled him into a comforting hug and held him. “Oh honey, you did what you thought was right. Jughead will come around as he always has done. He'll see what you did what's best for him. Just give him time to get there. Give him the time he needs to think about and realize everything. Do you know where he Is?” </p><p> </p><p>In a whisper, FP wiped his tears and said,“Veronica's.”</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed his hand, looking into his eyes and brushed her fingers through his hair.“See, maybe that's a good thing. Maybe Veronica can help Jug see what he needs to see.” </p><p> </p><p>All FP could do for response Is break down and sob Into his wife's chest. Alice drapes the blanket over them and gently caresses his head with delicate fingers in his hair. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Veronica decided to take Jughead plus Toni and Cheryl to Pops so they could help Jughead while enjoying their food place. He looked around groaning,” How is Pop’s going to make me feel better? I swear if Andrews--“ Jughead’s rant was cut short by Toni’s glare. </p><p> </p><p>“I promise Andrews isn’t here.” Jughead relaxed slowly into the booth. Veronica ordered her usual, Cheryl got herself a cherry milkshake, how typical. He listened to their stories about the town. Stories that he once read on his old laptop. “Since when did I have a new laptop?” </p><p> </p><p>The girls all stiffened.” Jones… that story isn’t really something we know all that well. You should ask Betty.” Jughead groaned. “Are there any stories you guys can tell?” He didn’t really want to ask the girl who broke his heart and cheated on him about his life. </p><p> </p><p>Toni smiled.” How about the time Sweet Pea and Fangs almost made Cher and I go blind?” </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl groaned.” No, TT. I didn’t think that was funny.” </p><p> </p><p>Veronica sighed.” We know someone who knows good stories to tell.” Toni and Cheryl nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Jughead watched as they pointed toward the counter.” Pop?” They all nodded their heads. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. He knows some stories.” Then Cheryl shouted out,” Pop!” Pop Tate turned around and smiled when he saw the group and Jughead Jones sitting in the far booth of Pop’s Diner. He walked over to them and opened his mouth.” What can I do for you guys today?” </p><p> </p><p>“We were thinking you could tell us some stories for Jug.” Toni added with a small grin. Pop Tate smiled and noticed the girls’ looks on their faces. Veronica chirped up.” I’ll be back. I need to go to the powder room, Girls.” Toni and Cheryl followed Lodge and left Jughead with Pop Tate. </p><p> </p><p> He watched as Pop Tate sat down across from where the girls once were. “They did that on purpose.” Pop Tate sighed as he noticed the annoyed look in Nighthawk’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“When you were a little boy your dad would take you to this very diner.” Pop Tate knew he wasn’t really helping the situation but he heard from Alice what happened between Jughead and FP. His two favorite customers were fighting, or more Nighthawk was mad for the time being. “Your floppy hair and crown beanie never changed much but I still see that boy in you, Jug.” </p><p> </p><p>Jughead sighed.” Why are you telling me this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard about your fight with FP.” </p><p> </p><p>“And is this some talk to change my mind?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head.” No, Jughead, I’m simply just trying to get you to see maybe FP was trying to keep you from getting hurt.” He took a deep breath and then started his story again.” What I’m saying is that when you first came in here. You wanted to try the biggest burger I had.” Jughead’s eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>“How old was I?” </p><p> </p><p>“I believe you were five.” </p><p> </p><p>“Did I eat it?” </p><p> </p><p>Pop chuckled.” You bet you did, even after your father and I tried to get you to try something else.” </p><p> </p><p>Jughead began to recall the memory as he smiled. “Why are you telling me this?” </p><p> </p><p>“Jughead, we all make mistakes, I’ve sure made some big ones. The day I met you and looked at your father, I asked him’ FP, are you better than your old man was?’” And you know what he said to me,” Pop, I would never hurt my boy like my old man hurt me’” after all that happened, your father proved it to me and himself that he would take care of you. And he did. He raised a fine young man… and right now after his accident. He told me he was afraid you’d hate him or if you never remembered him…he couldn’t live with his boy not remembering him. He wasn’t the only one that raised you, Jughead.” </p><p> </p><p>“Who else besides my unknown mother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fred Andrews.” </p><p> </p><p>Jughead’s eyes widened.” Archie’s dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,”A fond smile surpassed Pop Tate’s mouth.” Fred Andrews was a man who cared for the town. He loved you and always protected you.” Jughead looked behind him to see where the girls went and sighed. He continued to listen. “Your dad and Fred were good friends in high-school. Fred died about five and half years ago. He got your dad through tough times and I know for a fact that FP is hurting right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about me?” Pop Tate stared at him,” I understand he’s hurt but I was the one lied to about who he was… don’t you think I deserved the truth?”</p><p> </p><p>Pop sighed.” I’m not saying you don’t, all I’m saying is that maybe just look at it from FP’s eyes. Put yourself in his shoes and see what he was going through. I’m not saying that you need to all happy with all I want is for you to think about it.” </p><p> </p><p>Jughead abruptly got up from the booth and sped out of the diner before Pop Tate could even comprehend. He heard laughing coming from the other direction and turned his head. Toni, Veronica and Cheryl approach the table and their eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>“Where did Jug go?” Toni was the first to shake off her shock. </p><p> </p><p>The older man sighed, filling the group in with despair. Immediately after he finished explaining what happened, Toni withdrew her cell and brought the phone to her ears. </p><p> </p><p>“Pea, get the group ready, Jughead is AWOL.” </p><p> </p><p>—xxx—</p><p>This is a shorter chapter than the other one but I hope this fills in the late. I’m sorry it took so long, I’ve been very busy. What do you think? Jughead is missing (well not really) but he’s not okay. He’s angry and his friends and POP were just trying to help :( </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Drunk decisions</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 12: Memories</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly out of the blue Alice’s phone rang. She reached over the kitchen counter top island and answered it. She didn’t even bother checking the caller ID name. She already knew and hoped her plan worked out.</p><p> </p><p>“Pop, how did it go?” She heard him sigh sadly on the other side of the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“I tried, Alice, he just won’t budge.” Her lips curl into a sad frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for trying…” She said into the phone. “I really appreciate it.”</p><p> </p><p>Pop sadly chuckled.” It was no problem, you and FP can come to me for everything you may need. He just took off and Toni, Veronica and Toni came back asking where he went. I wish I had better news.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” She murmurs before she hangs up.</p><p> </p><p>She placed the phone back on the countertop and buried her head into her hands in exhaustion. She tried seeing if Mary would check up on him, but Mary gently declined saying she wasn’t comfortable with getting into it with Jughead. She completely understood but found it quite frustrating. She could really use one of her friends right now. Hermione told her that Veronica isn’t staying with her either. Veronica Lodge has own place in Riverdale and it made Alice really want to go check up on him, but she knew better. It would only make matters worse.</p><p> </p><p>“Was that Jug?” She heard a voice behind her, turning slowly and saw FP’s worrisome eyes staring at her.</p><p> </p><p>Inhaling a deep breath and then exhaling, Alice shook her head, not missing the pain in FP’s gaze. “No, honey it wasn’t, that was Pop.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did he say?”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed again.” He tried speaking to Jughead but well…” FP already knew.</p><p> </p><p>“Jughead ran off didn’t he?” She nodded and FP exhaled. “I had a feeling it would make things worse…” He turned away from her and headed to the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to get up early…” He added before walking away and turned the corner. She caught his hand before he could leave. Her soft eyes fell upon him. “Baby…I’m not kidding, I do have to get up early for work tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>—xxx—</p><p> </p><p>Once he took off from the diner away from everyone Jughead finally stopped running when he found himself In Fox Forrest. By the time he got there It was down pouring hard and the trails were mud. But he didn't give a fuck. He welcomed the cold and wet as he sat In the mud; soaking his jeans. It was sleeting out which made it slippery. He fell down and his face hit the mud where the ice and snow used to be before it melted away last week.</p><p> </p><p>While Reggie Mantle was going to the Riverdale college the old Svenson house was fixed up and back on the market. Reggie decided to buy It. Since then he used most of his free time walking around Fox Forrest; thinking about everything that happened since he trashed his dad's car. Soon he saw a body lying on the muddy ground soaking wet and covered In mud. As soon as he got a good look his heart jumped.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie called. “Jones?!” As soon as he noticed who the person was.</p><p> </p><p>As he forced Jughead to stand Jughead tried to push him away. “Leave me alone!” But Reggie wasn't having any of this. He would never admit It to anyone, but he had come to care for it as he called him "The Rat Boy Serpent".</p><p> </p><p>Reggie questioned, examining.” What the hell are you trying to do Jones?! Are you trying to give yourself Pneumonia?! God, you're freezing Jones!” Jughead’s body responded by shivering.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't--“ Jughead was cut off.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie growled out to shut the man up.”Shut the fuck up Jones! I'm taking you back to my place! End of story! Now walk!” He forcefully dragged Jughead along until they were In Reggie's house.”I want you to go straight upstairs and hop In the shower. When you're done choose whatever clothes you want from my room. They should fit.”</p><p> </p><p>Jughead sighed, but complied; marching up the stairs. He found the bathroom not far from Reggie's room. He stripped out of his muddy soaking wet clothes and hopped In the nice warm shower. Soon the water on the shower floor was turning brown and Jughead went Into deep thought about his rescuer. Something about this man seemed familiar, then It hit him, Reggie Mantle! He started remembering how he and Reggie started off with a very rocky relationship. Jughead laughed a little at the memories of them always trying to beat each other up. Jughead turned off the water, dried himself off, and found a pair of blue jeans and dark blue t-shirt. As soon as Jughead came back downstairs Reggie looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie sighed as he spotted Jug in fresh clothes.” There, you look better.”Then he smirked. “Well, as good as a Rat Boy can look. Sit Jones.”</p><p> </p><p>Jughead took a seat on the couch with him. He took a moment to look around. The man looked quite familiar but he wasn’t sure who he was exactly.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie stared at him and asked.” What were you doing, Jones? What's going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Jughead noticed this.”I guess you didn't hear about my accident or that I have been having memory problems since?”</p><p> </p><p>Reggie blinked hard, a shocked expression overtook his face. “Oh my god! No I haven't! Are you okay?!”</p><p> </p><p>“The memories are getting better. But I'm still mad. My dad didn't tell me he was my dad! I had to find out on my own!” Jughead grumbled getting angrier.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie scoffed, rolling his eyes.”Seriously, I would have loved to forget who my dad Is! “</p><p> </p><p>Jughead stared at him for a second.”Come on Reggie, that Is not helping!”</p><p> </p><p>Reggie shook his head.” Oh come on, Jones, I would do anything to have a dad like yours! Would you really want a dad like mine?! Your dad never once laid his hands on you and you should be damn grateful!! Not whining like a little bitch Jones!! Whatever reasons he let you find out on your own he LOVES you and was trying to do what's best for you! And do you think you would have actually believed him If he told you the night you got memory loss?”</p><p> </p><p>Jughead opened his mouth but then quickly shut It. Would he have believed him? He thought long and hard. When he woke up from a coma his mind was all foggy. Maybe Reggie had a point. Just maybe… Jughead doesn’t really trust his opinion that much. He knows he’s being stubborn, maybe that is something him and FP share.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie blew out a breath.” Look, stay here as long as you need. Eat, sleep, talk, whatever you want to do.” The two men sat in Reggie’s house. It was going to be a long night. And Jughead had time to kill before he was ready to finally confront his feelings again.</p><p> </p><p>—xxx—</p><p> </p><p>“Tiny!” They heard as soon as Veronica Lodge, Cheryl and Toni stormed inside the bar. The room quieted down, music lowered and all focus remand on the women. Toni crossed the stage, taking the microphone from Sweet Pea’s hand and began. Veronica and Cheryl stopped next to Fangs, Hogeye and Machine, the new Serpent transfer.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen up!” All the eyes followed her.” Jughead Jones, our former king is MISSING! We need everybody on deck here on finding him. He’s suffering from memory loss which can be very dangerous. Anybody who spots him needs to either call me, Veronica or Alice! I repeat!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why should we care, when he left us high-dry?!” One of the serpents in the crowd shouted in question.</p><p> </p><p>Toni’s jaw clenched.” Jones almost died for us on multiple occasions you better give him so damn respect!”</p><p> </p><p>Another hand raised.” Didn’t he kick you out?” Veronica rolled her eyes and stepped on stage. “You better shut your mouth before you find out what 200,000$ shoes will do to your face!” Their hand came down and the bar went silent for a few moments.” Toni’s right, we need to stick together.”</p><p> </p><p>Fangs’ voice shot off.” What’s the law?!”</p><p> </p><p>“NO SERPENT IS LEFT FOR DEAD or NO SERPENT BETRAYS THEIR OWN!” The crowd roared back.</p><p> </p><p>—xxx—</p><p> </p><p>It seemed like years ago. Maybe because it was years ago. Little Jones held onto his father’s hand, tightly as they walked through Pop’s door. They strolled over the a booth and sat down.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy?”A younger FP turned to look at the little ruffled hair boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Jug?” His son’s eyes widened as soon as he laid them on the menu.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this place?”</p><p> </p><p>FP smiled at his son’s curiosity. “We are at a diner called Pop’s cho’lit shop.”</p><p> </p><p>“FP Jones, I haven’t seen ya since you left for the Army.” FP looked up toward the voice.</p><p> </p><p>He immediately noticed Pop Tate come towards them. His five-year-old son’s lips curled into a smile. The older man hadn’t changed much since then. “Who is this little one?”</p><p> </p><p>FP’s smile crept on his face.” This here is Jughead.” He looked at Jug and said.” Jug.” The little boy’s head perked up. “Jug, this is Pop Tate, say hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi!” The shy little kid said loudly, earning chuckles from the older man. “Hello, Jughead, I’m Pop Tate. I'm an old friend of your daddy’s.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned to his dad, tugging on the man’s leg.” Daddy, I’m hungry.” FP nodded, rubbing his stomach and picked up his little boy from the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Pop Tate escorted them over to a table and placed menus in front of them. The little boy in his beanie looked at the paper in front of him with quite interest. While FP and Pop Tate caught up with one another, Jughead picked up some crayons and began to color. A few moments later, FP felt the boy tug at his sleeve and turned his attention on the child.</p><p> </p><p>“I want this!” Jughead’s voice echoed. FP’s eyes peered down at the paper and chuckled. “Are you sure?” Jughead nodded eagerly.” Yes! Daddy, I’ll eat it all myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Pop smiled.” Are you sure, Jughead? The burgers here are bigger than you.” He teased with a serious tone in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I am sure, Pop!”</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, Pop Tate came back with their food. He watched as Jughead wrapped his small hands around the big burger and stuffed it into his mouth. FP shook his head, stifling a snort when some ketchup dribbled down Jughead’s mouth at the corner. Then the room turned serious by the way Pop Tate looked at the young father.</p><p> </p><p>“Out with it.” FP barked.</p><p> </p><p>Pop Tate sighed and looked at him.” FP, are you better than your old man was?” For a second Pop thought FP was going to hit him and instead FP nodded with a giant grin on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>” Pop, I would never hurt my boy like my old man hurt me. I spent years getting abused by that bastard.” The younger male breathed.” And the thought of my hands hurting him would kill me. I don’t know how somebody can be so careless and cruel. I’ll never hurt my baby, not like Senior did to me. I vowed that promise years before, I won’t break it.” The confidence in FP’s voice was very clear. Pop Tate knew when FP meant something he’d stick with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that being said, for what it is worth, FP. You are doing a hell of a great job! Raising kids ain’t easy and through time it will get a lot easier. I’d raised mine and now it’s time I hand you the reins.”</p><p> </p><p>FP smiled.” Thanks, Pop, that sure means a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Jughead giggled.” Daddy!” FP’s head shot around and he laughed.” Look I ate it like I promised!”</p><p> </p><p>FP grinned at his pride and joy before kissing his cheek.” I see that, Juggie! I’m impressed!”</p><p> </p><p>A jolt made FP’s head shoot off the pillow and his eyes were wide with shock and then sadness hit him like a hurricane. Alice felt the bed move and noticed FP breathing really hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby?” She didn’t hear him respond. So she sat up, flicking on the table light and saw FP panting for breath. “FP, breathe…” He was stuck in his own head. It seemed like he didn’t hear her. So she shook him gently as she could. “That’s it, just like that.”</p><p> </p><p>As he started to calm himself down, she leaned her head down and peppered his forehead with kisses. “What happened?” Was the first thing that came out of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I had a dream about Jug as a little boy.” The weakness in his tone was clear.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, Honey.” Alice reached her hand across the bed and pulled him closer. “What was it about?” FP sniffled out a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting up in bed, He began telling her the story. Her eyes watched him patiently as tears threatened to fall. In the truth, Alice knew that FP had already been starting to tear up when he awoke earlier. Throughout the story, Alice giggled and then the laughter came to a stall, her arms wrapped around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>—xxx—</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Jughead woke up with Reggie standing in the bedroom doorway. He jumped in shock when his eyes landed on Reggie.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare ya, Jones.” Jughead exhaled and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, I just wasn’t expecting you to be there that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>Reggie smiled, briefly.” Jones, your doctor called asking if you are still coming in for your appointment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I answered because she called four times in the last hour. I think it’s very important.”</p><p> </p><p>Jughead kicked off the sheets and landed on his feet. He turned to Reggie and sighed again. He wasn’t used to Reggie Mantle being so kind to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I probably should get going then.” He smiled.” Thanks for letting me crash here.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problems, Jones.” He stopped for a second before he continued.” Do you need a ride back to your bike?”</p><p> </p><p>His question was so kind and genuine it threw Jughead for a minute. From what he remembered Reggie used to treat him like shit even when they were kids. He still thinks Reggie remembered he may have “accidentally” pushed the boy out of Archie’s tree-house. In his defense Reggie Mantle had shoved him first. It was only the payback he could think of. After the fact Jughead felt bad for causing Reggie’s fall.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a thing about forgiveness that always made the process hard to work with. It’s the fact on what happened and sometimes you just have to rehash and explain before you can finally let go of what happened. And now for Jughead he has to figure out if FP’s betrayal is forgivable.</p><p> </p><p>After Reggie dropped him off to pick up his bike. Jughead ignored the worried glances he received as he walked into the doctor’s office. The first thing, Dr. Denise noticed is the fact her patient came in alone, which was odd. Lately FP came with him but it was clear that something happened between the two men. Closing the door shut, Jughead looked away from Denise’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you get here?” He answered with a simple shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“My bike.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes flashed.” What? Mr. Jones, riding in your condition can be very dangerous.” Her tone was pure concern and the woman’s eyes reflected the disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” He bit out. “I didn’t want father of the year to bring me here, alright.” He spat annoyed. And then it all made sense.</p><p> </p><p>“You remembered?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I’d appreciate it if you kept this to yourself about me being here on my bike. You know because of the patient laws.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’ll keep this between us.” With that being said she began her exam.” Now, let’s begin.”</p><p> </p><p>—-xxx—</p><p> </p><p>Christmas Eve Day approached and came upon them. Alice was in the kitchen making cookies as Polly came in and noticed the tension. Betty had mentioned that Jughead took off after learning about FP’s lies. But she never said that Jughead wasn’t going to be here for Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Jug?” She casually fit into the conversation. Her mom’s face flushed pink and she saw tears slowly build in her eyes. “Mom…” Pollyanna began to worry upon seeing tears.</p><p> </p><p>Alice’s hand brushed across her forehead. “We don’t know, Polly. I made a mistake, I should’ve just let it alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Polly shook her head.” No.” It wasn’t her mother’s fault.” No, it’s not your fault, mom. You didn’t know he’d regret this way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Toni Topaz is holding a search party for him. We’ve looked for a week and still haven't seen him.” JB budded in as she pulled out of Polly’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>And then the phone rang causing FP to answer it. “This is FP Jones speaking.” Alice’s attention immediately switched over to FP. “Yes? Reggie, are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>JB whispered.” You mean the man that always bullied Jug?” Her question went unanswered.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Is he okay?”</p><p> </p><p>FP’s hand gripped the phone.” I haven’t seen him since I dropped it off to pick up his bike at Pop’s for his appointment. I offered to let him stay when he got back but he never answered the phone.” Worry was evident in Mantle’s tone. And it made FP’s stomach uneasy.</p><p> </p><p>It was official his son took off and he’d never see him again. “Thank you for checking in on my boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome, Mister Jones, for all is worth he’ll come around. He just needs time. And if it helps I wish I had a father like you instead.” FP’s lips curled into a slight smile. “Keep me posted when you hear from Jones.”</p><p> </p><p>After saying their goodbyes FP turned to look over at the worried family and said.” That was Reggie. He said that Jughead had stayed with him when found Jug. He fell in the freezing rain and got all muddy. Reggie warmed him up and said that he hasn’t seen my boy since the morning he dropped him off at Pop’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pop’s?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he came back for his bike.”</p><p> </p><p>JB sighed.” So he could be basically anywhere by now.”</p><p> </p><p>FP saw his daughter’s sad eyes and pulled her into a much needed hug. This Christmas didn’t turn-out much better than the others. At least Jughead would call to wish them happy holidays instead of going radio-silent. He really hoped that Jug was safe somewhere.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The young male’s hands shook as he pulled himself off the motorcycle and headed inside for warmth. His heart was pounding as soon as a memory hit. He could see all the moments of him in this very bar and then when it was over. He was met by some very worried eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Jones!” He saw Sweet Pea running towards him, checking him over and then smacked him on the back of his head.“You had us worried shitless. Where have you been?”</p><p> </p><p>“Around.” And then he muttered,” I need a drink.” Sweet Pea rolled his eyes at the angst ridden boy that he used to know. “A drink? Are you fucking around, Jones? We haven’t seen you in a week and you come in here for a ‘drink’ you gotta be kidding.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need time. FP lied to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sweet Pea harshly scoffed.” Get over it, man. You had two fathers in your life and you want to ruin your chances with FP because he prevented you from finding out who really was to you. You almost died, Jones! He didn’t have time to cope with the fact you lost your memory. The doctors said it could be dangerous to overload you with information. I mean come on, you were in a comatose state for three weeks!”</p><p> </p><p>Sweet Pea stormed past him but not before giving a shove on his way and yelling.” Turn on your damn phone!”</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging off the angry man’s shove, he signaled the bartender to make a drink. Unaware that his phone had been turned off for days, his hands found the familiar button and after three drinks drowned he finally listened to the many voicemails. First ones were just simple worried voices. He raised the device to his ear and deleted twenty others until he reached the last three from FP.</p><p> </p><p>“Jughead, I’m so so sorry. You were completely right. I should’ve told you when you woke up instead of pushing it further and further back. I-I-I was scared, scared of losing you. I was wrong and now I’m losing you anyways!” His eyes started to build-up with tears. “Please just send me a text, hell just even tell someone to call me. I’m worried out of my mind. The last… the last time we got into a huge fight… y-you-you almost died, baby boy. I’ve always hated it when you were mad at me. I fucked up with drinking, losing my jobs and most of all, I hurt you. I don’t want to get a call saying you crashed your motorcycle into a ditch and I-I oh, god!” FP’s voice sobbed,” If you got killed or hurt because you were angry while driving I’d never forgive myself, Juggie!” Tightly, he gripped the phone and covered his mouth with his hand and then removed it so he could breathe. “I love you, son. Please just let me know you are okay, okay?” The message ended with Jughead’s hand frozen.</p><p> </p><p>“I need another drink.” He waved over, but a hand caught him. He saw another old friend and began to sober up. “M-Mr. A?” But he remembered the man had died.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you had enough, son.” Jughead blinked back his blood-shot eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t ya dead?” He slurred as he tried to get off the stool.</p><p> </p><p>He almost lost balance. “Nope.” The voice responded.” You’re just too drunk right now, Jug.”</p><p> </p><p>In his mind he kept seeing Fred Andrews. “I miss yaaa!”</p><p> </p><p>Tom Keller watched the drunk man after Sweet Pea gave him a call saying that Jones showed his face at the Wyrm. It was going fine until he heard Jughead’s voice drunken-slur “Mr. A.” That’s when it clicked to him that Jughead remembered that Fred had died and the boy started sobbing. “Why did you have to help that woman?!” All he could do was catch Jug in his arms and help him into his car. While strapping Jughead’s bike into the truck bed. “It’s time to go home, son.”</p><p> </p><p>Jughead chuckled.” Home? I don’t have one. Never had.”</p><p> </p><p>Tom buckled him in and then as soon as he reached FP’s house. He knocked on the door, waiting with Jughead’s heavy drunk weight leaning against his body. When FP crawled out of bed he wasn’t expecting to see Jughead stumbling into the house while Tom guided him upstairs. FP cautiously followed them down the hallway and ushered Jughead to take some pills and drink water when he would wake in the morning. He turned towards Keller, looking for an answer. All Tom could give him was a simple shoulder shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“I got a call from Sweet Pea saying that Jughead came down to the Wyrm. When I found him he thought I was Fred… he’s not okay, FP. He’s going to have a hell of a morning.”</p><p> </p><p>FP pinched the bridge of his nose where his glasses were. “Damn. I know he’s not okay. And he’s not going to be happy when he wakes up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be so sure. He felt blindsided from what I could gather from his incoherent speech slurring. He needs you, FP. Especially when he wakes up hungover.”</p><p> </p><p>After listening to Tom he closed the front door, heading for bed with his mind awake. Apparently as soon as his head hit the bed he was out like a light. He hadn’t slept this good in days. Jughead’s finally home and he could finally sleep without worrying himself to death.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>